


Jumin's Queen

by theaspiringcynic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desi Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Game Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaspiringcynic/pseuds/theaspiringcynic
Summary: "So are you calling him 'daddy' yet?" MC asked obnoxiously."No, but he's calling me 'mommy'," I muttered under my breath.Honestly, all I wanted was to run some errands and have a lazy day watching Netflix but then my roommate decided to drag me into some weird 'dating-sim' world which wouldn't have been all that bad until a religious cult and a dead chick got involved. Oh, and there's an emotionally repressed robot who has the prettiest cat in existence. Jumin/OC. Mentions of MC/707, Jaehee/Zen.





	1. Bad Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim any ownership of Mystic Messenger. All of it belongs to Cheritz.
> 
> Definitely doesn't follow canon; spoilers obviously. This is purely a self-indulgence fic to satisfy my thirst for Jumin. Rating will probably change depending how much worse this'll get (aka smut) lol. Kinda slowburn-ish? My OC swears, get used to it. Characters are going to be OOC but just roll with it, people.
> 
> Rani meets the gang and she's already not being paid enough for this shit.

"MC, you alright?" My roommate had been pulling strange hours for the past couple days which wouldn't be too weird if it wasn't for the fact that she was dramatically crying while holding her phone.

"It's just so sad!" She cried. I marveled at how someone could sob without snot. I was only capable of ugly crying that could rival Kim Kardashian. "He loves me in every route!"

"What?" I asked in a flat tone, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Saeyoung! 사랑해!" I blinked. MC declaring her love for someone in Korean wasn't all that strange. She was actually studying Korean in hopes to become an English teacher and live there someday. She might have been a bit too enthusiastic about the culture but I couldn't blame her too much for it. I could remember my own weeaboo days all too painfully. I was mostly hoping that eventually, she'd calm down a bit or at least be less embarrassing for her own sake.

"Saeyoung? Is that a new Kpop group or something?" Maybe I should give them a try, I had been so annoyed about my favorite group disbanding and could use a new distraction.

"No!" She answered reproachfully. "It's Mystic Messenger - the best otome game ever!"

"Otome game?" I scratched my head. I had definitely seen that term floating around before likely because I was still a giant anime nerd despite being a Real Adult™ now. It was a guilty pleasure, if anything. "Oh! You mean those dating games, right?"

MC nodded while lying on the couch, limbs spread out and looking completely miserable. I wasn't too worried - she got like this whenever a character she liked died (which is unfortunately pretty often) - she'd be distracted by something else soon enough. I gave her a small salute before heading off to work, hoping that she'd at least cheer up a little before I got back that night. I met MC during my last year of college and initially, we were just distant acquaintances at best but we both managed to get closer when we realized how alone the both of us were. MC had been orphaned from a very young age and been bounced around foster care until she turned eighteen. My own backstory was a little less tragic -- I didn't lose everyone all at once like she did. It was gradual - first Mom then my grandfather and then my grandmother and finally Dad. I was glad at least that my father had been able to attend my university graduation though he wouldn't make it through the year.

Unfortunately, MC didn't cheer up. She remained in this slump for three days which I think was some kind of record though she's told me that her longest slump happened when L died. To this day she continued to skip that particular episode which was somehow ridiculous and charming at the same time.

On the morning of the fourth day, something was wrong. I had been woken up by shouting (MC's shouting to be specific) which certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence. I was so annoyed at the wake-up call that I rushed out of my room and into the living room, nearly running into a wall. _What the hell?_ I knew this apartment like the back of my hand and I wasn't even this clumsy when drunk let alone half-asleep. I definitely didn't remember this wall being here. I moved closer to the source of noise and saw my roommate. Or at least who I thought was my roommate? Her brown hair was longer and straighter. She looked flatter, somehow? Like dimension-wise. I knew that I didn't necessarily have the best eyesight especially when my head was still in a sleep-fog but everything seemed...off?

"Why are you yelling?" I asked irritably. MC turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning.

"The _fuck_? I live here remember?"

She paled, before looking down at her phone. "No this has to be some kind of mistake! I was the only one that was supposed to cross over into this world."

She was speaking gibberish at this point and I was pretty sure it was because she hadn't been sleeping properly for the past week and a half. That wasn't healthy and even _I_ didn't go on sleepless benders for that long. "Look, MC, maybe you should go to sleep. You're clearly not all there right now."

"No, no! This is all wrong! I know it worked! It had to." Her voice cracked on the last sentence and I was starting to get nervous. I had never seen MC this upset before and it was starting to scare me a little - mostly because I was a little awkward about being emotionally comforting. Oh god, what if she started crying?!

I softened my tone, hoping to calm her down. "MC, what's going on? What worked?"

She looked at me, eyes crazed. The sight of which made me freeze. "I have to be with Saeyoung! We're meant to be together."

"Okay," I responded in what I hoped was a placating tone because honestly why did it take me this long to realize there was something wrong with MC? Her attention turned back to her phone and I exhaled in relief. I looked around the living room, noting how small it was. It seemed...smaller than usual. Emptier too. Where did the art prints I bought at the thrift store go? Hell, even the Sailor Moon poster MC taped up was missing. The furniture was smaller and the colors were wrong. The dimensions all looked distorted -- almost like everything's flat but that's insane. I rubbed my eyes. I was clearly just sleep deprived. I walked into the kitchen deciding that a glass of water was in order because I was probably dehydrated as well because I was starting to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

"What the fuck?" I muttered under my breath when I opened the cupboards. All I saw were cutesy mugs that I didn't remember buying. Where the hell was my IKEA crap? Did MC manage to break every single glass and replace them all with mugs with...Hangul on them?! I shook my head roughly and drained an entire mug of water as fast as I could. The water seemed to do the trick and I was feeling less dizzy but I now realized how small the kitchen was or rather how much smaller it was now. I headed back to my room deciding to ignore MC's muttering. But my room was definitely not _my_ room. For one all my shit was gone which was insane because I knew I would have woken up if someone had managed to steal everything.

 _Had I been drugged?_ Was my immediate thought and the sudden dizziness and weirdness was starting to make more sense. But why the fuck would MC drug me? And steal my stuff? None of this seemed to match the person I had lived with for over a year now. I rummaged through the drawers and closet and found nothing. It was almost as if no one lived there with the only evidence being the unmade bed that I had slept on.

 _Maybe I'm still asleep?_ The thought was calming and it quieted some of the anxiety I was starting to feel. It was probably a nightmare, albeit one of the weirder ones I had experienced. I wandered out of my empty bedroom because it was honestly freaking me out. I walked to the bathroom that the two of us shared and looked at myself in the mirror because honestly, I wasn't sure if I could go back to sleep right now if I really was in a dream.

My features were all correct...sort of. Everything seemed muted somehow - the color of my skin and eyes and mouth. They're close but not exactly right. If I didn't know any better this was how I imagined myself to look like if someone drew me. But that was crazy…right? I splashed water on my face, relishing in the cold because it felt like my skin was on fire. Was I coming down with a fever? Shit. At least I didn't have work today. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing my usual sleepwear but rather leggings and an old, ratty sweatshirt. I also realized I was still wearing shoes which was weird since I never wore shoes to bed even when I pass out drunk. Dream, then. Definitely a dream.

Then I heard it. It's music - a piano, I was certain of it - but it sounded more like a ringtone than an actual song? That noise sent shivers up my spine because it sounded otherworldly. Hollow like I was hearing it from far away rather than a few rooms away. I heard MC's cheers followed by the buzzing of what I presumed to be her phone. I headed back to the kitchen, deciding to look at the time on the microwave. I remembered reading somewhere that one way to check if you're lucid dreaming or not was to see whether you could read time. In a dream this wasn't possible - the numbers or the clock face would just blur.

My heart stopped when I spied the numbers on the microwave with perfect clarity.

22:00.

I didn't want to believe it. I tried everything else I could think of to see if this was a dream. Pinching my arms several times. Kicking the wall (which I immediately regretted). The pain felt real so unless I was in a situation like the Matrix, I would have to assume this was all actually happening.

22:01.

Not a dream. I slumped over. So quick recap: I woke up in a place which I was certain was not my apartment with all my stuff missing with just the clothes on my back alongside my roommate who was babbling about _crossing over_ and her beloved Saeyoung. This was starting to sound like one fucked up fanfiction.

I took a deep breath, knowing that I needed answers and the only one who could provide them was, unfortunately, MC who I was certain instigated this entire mess. Without a phone, there was no way I could call for help. There were a few friends I guess I could call (if we weren't actually, _you know_ , in a completely different world) but I needed to get a hold of a phone first.

"MC?" I called out, hoping that she was a little saner than before.

I exhaled in relief when she looked up at me in mild irritation. The cold almost feral look I had seen earlier was gone, thankfully. "What?"

"Stupid question, probably. But where's all my stuff? Why am I here?"

"How should I know? Guess I wasn't specific enough. But it's okay because it managed to work! Soon I'll be reunited with my dear Saeyoung even if it means I have to play the game all over again."

Fuck, okay. That was a lot to wrap my head around. MC clearly thought we were both in the game? That game she had been so upset about earlier.

"Uh, cool. Look, I was wondering if there was a way for you to send me back? I think it's great you'll be with the love of your life and all but I really didn't sign up for this." I sound way calmer than I feel on the inside. On the inside I was internally screaming, torn between being furious and scared shitless - it's definitely a confusing mess.

She frowned. "I don't really have much control over it but I guess it'll let you go back once I beat the game. That's what happens in all the movies."

I really didn't like how uncertain she sounded. I was inwardly panicking but I had gotten really great at compartmentalizing my emotions as bad as that sounded. I probably wouldn't cry about it until I was back home. Or at least until I was properly alone.

"So how long would that be, do you think?" I tried to ask casually. I couldn't believe that my fate depended on whether my _roommate_ could win a fucking game.

She made a considering noise. "Eleven days? Unless it's going for the after story which then a few years? That's assuming that it actually follows canon but that wouldn't be realistic."

My face contorted in horror. Years? Would I age in this weird world? What if I was sent back home looking older than when we first came? How would I explain that to my boss and friends? I shook my head, deciding not to focus on that right now. My main priority was making sure that MC beat the game so I could return home.

"Is there anything you need help with? I want to help you." I was so angry I couldn't even breathe properly right now but I couldn't focus on that otherwise - otherwise I wasn't sure what I'd do.

"Sorry about dragging you into this; I didn't mean to, honest." MC gave me a brilliant smile, clearly pleased with my change in attitude. "But if you wanted to play the game, you just had to ask. Of course, Saeyoung is mine but Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung are pretty cute. Though I'm not sure if you can play for V or Saeran just yet."

I _definitely_ didn't want to play the game but if it'd make her more cooperative, I would do it. "I've never really played anything like this before."

"That's okay. Mystic Messenger is actually pretty tame."

I was about to sigh in relief before a thought struck me over the head. "Wait, didn't you mention something about a cult?" MC had been talking about this game for a while now and I managed to remember bits and pieces though it's hard to keep track of her hyperfixations because she changed them so often.

"Oh, yeah, Mint Eye. Rika's definitely someone you need to watch out for. But don't worry, I'll help you avoid the Bad Story Endings although in Jumin's case they aren't _all_ that bad. . ."

"Could you give me a brief overview of the game?" More information would be good. Going in blind was not what I wanted to do when there's a freaking cult that might try to kidnap the both of us at any moment.

"Sure! I'm just waiting for Unknown's message which should be any moment now."

MC was obviously lying when she said this game was tame. Mint Eye was a religious cult that kidnapped, drugged and then brainwashed people? Its leader Rika wanted to take everyone to 'Paradise'? It was pretty obvious that MC was just giving me the barebones seeing as she was giving most of her attention to her phone but _still_. I thought the worst thing about otome games was trying to pick a route not the fact that you could get _killed_. Even if this was a game there was no guarantee that we would just restart after dying. There was a pretty big chance that if we died here we would be dead for real.

 _Great. Everything's fine. Just don't panic._ MC's been playing otome games for years and I was pretty sure that she'd already played all the possible routes in this game so it's unlikely that she'd lose but who knows whether it would be exactly the same?

MC at least looked prepared. She was wearing jeans and a cute top with her sturdy messenger bag over her shoulder. Then again she _wanted_ to be sent inside the game so she likely prepped ahead of time. "Uh, MC, could you check if - well, how do I put this...if I exist? Do I even have an identity in this game?"

She wasn't entirely sure either so she checked her Facebyte account (apparently everything is parodied in this game) and lo and behold it appeared that I did not have an account. She tried Joogle next (again, who picked these names) and _nothing_. There were hits but none of them were me. Other attempts at searching social media for my existence turned up empty. It really was like I didn't exist.

I didn't have much time to process this because MC was already typing up a storm -- apparently, the game had officially started.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Rika definitely lived in a ritzy neighborhood. It was loads better than the place where we ended up when we first entered the game. Still, as I followed behind MC as fast as possible (the girl was practically running in her excitement), I got the feeling that we were being watched. I knew from MC that Unknown was likely watching us but it felt different from that? It was like whoever was watching us _knew_  I shouldn't be here. Which was bullshit because the game shouldn't be able to tell that I wasn't a part of the game…right?

Anyways, weird vibes all around.

The NPCs as I had decided to call the background characters didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. We did get a few glances since neither of us were Korean but I suspected that the main players probably had Anime Hair™ anyways so it shouldn't really matter. If anything it's a little tidbit of realism that left me feeling uncomfortable for longer than I liked.

My suspicions that Rika was rich or either had a very wealthy sponsor intensified when I found out that she had lived in a high-rise apartment building. Neither of us had any trouble getting through the front door and into the elevator, in fact, it felt like mere seconds until we were in front of the door to the apartment. The feeling that we're being watched worsened and it was giving me _chills_. MC was still smiling brightly -- a little too brightly -- and I wondered if anyone would notice that it definitely wasn't normal behavior to look this happy when committing a crime. It was strange to see a keypad on the door but I supposed it made sense in the scope of the game. How were we supposed to get inside if it required a physical key?

I had never felt so relieved when the door shut behind us as we entered the apartment. The apartment definitely looked disused. Everything was covered by a thick layer of dust and it smelled musty.

"Wow! Everything looks just like I thought it would!" MC exclaimed.

It was a simple studio apartment. There was a single, large bed with blue sheets. A computer and desk with file cabinets. A small kitchen area. A couch with a decent-sized TV. The most interesting thing about the apartment (aside from the safe I saw next to the bed) was probably the large window.

"Ah! I'm in the chat. This is so cool~!"

I chose to ignore MC and decided to snoop around a little. She had already told me not to touch the desk or the more sensitive information so I headed into the kitchen instead. The cupboards were nearly bare though there was a decent stash of rice and instant noodles which gave me relief because I didn't even have a single penny to my name right now. There was also instant coffee! Score! I was a little afraid to open the fridge seeing as the sink still had dirty dishes inside. Rika really was a slob on top of her delusions of grandeur. Ugh. Luckily I spotted some cleaning supplies under the sink and got to work, donning some long rubber gloves. I really couldn't stand how dirty everything was and the idea of me living for eleven days in filth was enough to drive me up the wall.

"Oh!" I was in the middle of scrubbing down the sink when my roommate stuck her head into the kitchen. "They want to talk to you."

"…What?"

"You know…the people in the chat."

I stared blankly at her. This entire time in my mind I imagined myself more of a bystander in this situation than anything else. I'd be that background character who never really interacted with anyone directly. Kinda like the nameless family members in an anime. The ones you knew probably existed but you never saw or heard any mention of them.

"I don't have a phone MC," I deadpanned. Also, why would they be interested in me? I wasn't even supposed to be _here_ right now.

"That's okay! You can use mine. They want to…uh, vet you? Since you'll be living in the apartment too."

I blinked rapidly and clumsily took off the rubber gloves. MC had mentioned something about having to stay in Rika's apartment and that it would be fine for the two of us to stay together. Something which I was glad about because she was _literally_ the only person in this world that knew I existed. "Okay…? What do I even say?!"

For some reason, the thought of talking to imaginary people was more terrifying than if they were regular people. What if I fucked up badly enough to end the game early somehow? Let it slip that this was all a game? What would happen if I did that? The thought was horrifying and I almost dropped MC's phone when she handed it to me.

"I can tell you're worried about this but you shouldn't be. I'll pre-approve all your messages!"

Somehow that wasn't all that reassuring but she _was_ the expert here.

 

**MC: I'm handing my phone over to my friend right now! Please treat her kindly ^^**

 

The app itself looked very mundane. Then again it was just a messaging app albeit an over-the-top, super exclusive one. The only difference was the fact that there weren't any handy ready-made answers to choose from. Shit.

"What name do I tell them? Do I use my real one?" My hands were shaking - it would have been ridiculous if I wasn't so nervous.

MC shrugged. "It should be fine?"

"You said one of the members was a hacker right? What if they try to look me up and don't find anything?" How can MC be so blasé about everything?

"Okay, you can pick an alias if you think it's a good idea."

"Well, I guess just giving them my first name should be fine."

 

> **MC: Hello, everyone.**
> 
> **MC: This is MC's friend.**
> 
> **MC: You may call me Rani.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Rani? Is that Korean?**
> 
> **ZEN: Another girl?**
> 
> **MC: It's not Korean.**
> 
> **MC: I'll give you one hint -- my name is related to royalty.**
> 
> **Yoosung: Royalty?! wow**
> 
> **707: how mysterious~**
> 
> **707: Could it be…**
> 
> **707: that you have something to hide?!**

 

MC: Well, I  really don't trust any of you.

"Ya! You can't put that!" MC cried out as I type out the message.

I side-eyed the hell out of her. "Why not? Thought I should at least be honest?"

"I just gained their trust! Do you really want them to hate you already? Right now they trust us because V said so but there's a limit to that. It's okay to be cautious but doesn't mean you can be purposely hostile."

I scowled and started the message over. 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: How do you know MC?**
> 
> **MC: When MC got the message I knew something fishy was going on but she insisted on helping that person out so I came along with her and was unfortunately dragged into this mess.**
> 
> **MC: As for our relationship, I guess you could say that she is the only person who truly knows me in this world.**

 

Well, that technically wasn't a lie. Cheesy as all hell though.

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: You sound trustworthy though!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It's obvious that the two of you must be really good friends.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's good of you to help out a friend in a shady situation.**
> 
>  

I couldn't help but laugh. These people were way too trusting.

 

> **MC: My identity isn't much of a secret. In fact, I'm curious to see what Mr. 707 can find.**
> 
> **707: A challenge~!**
> 
> **707: +_+**
> 
> **707: Game on~! Rani~!**

 

I legit felt a chill creep up my spine. Shit. Was he low-key breaking the fourth wall? Would he find out? Did he _know_?

 

> **MC: I'm handing the phone back to MC.**

 

I nearly threw the phone at her in my haste to get rid of it.

 

 

> **MC: sorry everyone, my friend is a bit shy and overprotective**
> 
> **MC: but she's really dependable!! I'm sure she'll be great help (** **〃** **ω** **〃** **)**
> 
> **MC: Also if that Unknown comes back I feel safer with her here lol**
> 
> **MC: staying here alone would be creepy**
> 
> **ZEN: wow how cute lol**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Will Rani also be joining the RFA?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: V trusts them both.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Wow! Two new members!**
> 
> **ZEN: Not every day we get to meet two pretty girls.**
> 
> **MC: u don't even know what we look like** (*≧∀≦*)
> 
> **Jumin Han: MC, give the phone back to Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We need her to agree.**

 

"What if I don't want to join?"

MC gave me a very dry look. "Bad ending."

I was pretty sure she was kidding but I wasn't risking that shit.

 

 

> **MC: This is Rani.**
> 
> **MC: I accept if certain conditions are met.**
> 
> **MC: I want to negotiate a contract.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Wow so serious!**
> 
> **ZEN: You must be a career woman then.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Your terms?**
> 
> **MC: This will be a flexible contract, of course, seeing how the circumstances are unusual.**
> 
> **MC: I expect that MC and I are paid for our services for arranging the guest list and the party.**
> 
> **MC: And hazard pay seeing as we are technically guarding confidential information from an unknown threat.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What makes you think we will follow your demands?**

 

I couldn't help but scoff. Bitch, _please_. They were practically strong-arming us into joining their organization and already threatened to sue us. I sure as fuck wasn't going to work for free.

 

 

> **MC: Because unlike MC there is nothing stopping me from walking out that door.**
> 
> **MC: You can't expect us to leave our jobs - our lives - without compensation.**
> 
> **MC: I just expect to be paid for my work.**
> 
> **707: wowow**
> 
> **707: Could this be…**
> 
> **707: The female Jumin Han?!**

 

"He's got a point you know. You sound kind of robotic." MC frowned though she had let me send the messages, thinking it only made sense. She _had_ described me as overprotective.

"I can't help it! You know I'm not very cutesy on text. It's not my fault you called me shy when I'm not. I'm just reserved." I huffed.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Don't be absurd.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: She does kind of sound like you.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Ah, not that you're masculine or anything Rani!**
> 
> **ZEN: Don't insult her like that.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Are you a lawyer, Rani?**

 

I burst out laughing. Me, a lawyer? Ridiculous! This really must be a game if they got impressed this easily.

 

 

> **MC: I don't see how that's relevant.**
> 
> **MC: Do you agree to my terms or not?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I think her terms are only fair.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I suppose we can't expect someone to work for free in this day and age.**
> 
> **ZEN: I can respect a working woman.**
> 
> **707: V gave the all clear, so she has my vote.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I suppose your terms are reasonable, Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Luciel, register her information.**
> 
> **707: Already on it!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Will you be sending the app to Rani too?**

 

 _Shit!_ But it only made sense that they expected me to download the app as well, right? But I didn't have a phone. How was I going to explain the fact that I had literally nothing to my name except for the clothes on my back?

 

 

> **MC: This is a little embarrassing but I currently do not possess a phone.**
> 
> **MC: It was stolen from me earlier today along with my wallet.**
> 
> **MC: So if I came off as a little cold, I apologize.**
> 
> **MC: It's been a stressful day.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: That's terrible!**
> 
> **ZEN: Did you go to the police?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Are you alright?**

 

"Wow," I murmured not expecting that kind of response. They had just met me and I also kinda threatened them into paying me but they were still worried about me?

 "I know right?" MC responded. "They're all so kind, it's amazing."

 

 

> **MC: I'm fine. The situation is under control.**
> 
> **MC: Thank you for your concern.**
> 
> **MC: I look forward to working with all of you.**
> 
> **MC: Goodnight. -Rani**

 

I sighed in relief when I could finally hand the phone back to MC. I planned on taking out my frustrations on the dirty kitchen and then passing out on the couch which thankfully pulled out into a bed. I had already told MC to take the bed seeing as her eye-bags were worse than mine.

I fell asleep to MC's soft giggling hoping that I would at least get out of this mess in one piece.


	2. Rani goes shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's living up to his Sugar Daddy ways. Zen loves pizza bread. Rani goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of many interactions between Rani and Jumin. Enjoy.

The next morning was surprisingly peaceful. I made myself a cup of black coffee and watched the sky through the window. I wouldn't be surprised if I came out of this with my sleep schedule fucked up beyond repair. I hadn't slept this little since college. Not that it mattered. Sleepless nights weren't all that unusual to me and it wasn't like I would be doing anything mentally taxing. MC already told me that most of the job was just responding to emails, apparently. And I mostly planned on cleaning the rest of the apartment today anyway.

MC was already awake though she did go to sleep later than me which was troubling. Her mood seemed to have leveled out since reuniting with Saeyoung so I hoped that everything would be fine today.

"Want some coffee?" I asked.

"Do we have any sugar?" She answered with another question.

"Yup. No creamer though so you'll have to do without." 

"That's fine! Yoosung is sweet enough for me to go without this morning."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yoosung? But he's like a kid, right? Wasn't he always playing video games?" Also wasn't Saeyoung or Seven her one true love? Why would she be flirting with Yoosung if that was the case?

"He's a cutie. It's fun teasing him. Besides, he's of age," she replied.

I felt a little uncomfortable because Yoosung seemed really immature to me. In fact, he reminded me far too much of the kids I used to tutor. "He's still in college."

"Not even if I told you he grows up hot?" I didn't like the grin on her face.

"Not even then." I shuddered visibly. The idea of lusting over one of these characters was giving me chills.

Her phone chimed and she smiled. "You should check the front door! Jumin sent you a package."

I gave her a dry look. "I'm sure it's for the both of us."

"Sure~. He's apparently a sucker for a damsel in distress. And you were so logical about the contract thing too."

I wandered over to the door, nearly freezing when I spied a camera in the hallway. How the fuck did I miss that last night?! I scowled. MC definitely failed to tell me about it. I supposed it didn't really matter though I sure as hell was going to check to make sure the bathroom didn't have one. I decided to salute the camera while wondering if 707 had managed to dig up any dirt on me.

There was a plain brown box in front of the door. It was so normal looking that I was immediately suspicious of it. There's no addresses on it or anything but there was a label addressed to…Rani, _dammit_. I quickly grabbed the box and took it inside though seeing how quiet the apartment building was I wouldn't be surprised if the entire floor was empty. I hauled it into the kitchen, grabbing a knife so I could open it.

"Didn't you say that only Seven and V know where the apartment was?" I asked as I ripped it open.

"Yup. Jumin apparently had Seven send it to us via a courier service."

The contents of the box were revealed to be a stack of gift cards and. . . a cell phone? It's a top of the line cell phone and probably more expensive than anything I would ever buy myself. I immediately wanted to return it but was I _really_ going to look a gift horse in the mouth? MC had told me that Jumin was rich. If he chose to waste his money like this it wasn't any of _my_ business; it wasn't like I had asked him to buy it for me. The gift cards were also interesting -- they're for supermarkets and clothing stores - and numbered over fifty in total. It's honestly overkill for what was needed but I got the feeling that Jumin had no idea how to budget for things. Typical _chaebol_ stereotype.

The phone was empty of any contents and the only change from the factory settings was the single app that is already preloaded. I logged in, sighing when I see the profile that 707 had set up for me -- I _hated_ setting up profiles.

 

  **Rani**

**Age: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Occupation: ?**

**Likes: ?**

**Facts: ?**

 

There's no way I was going to give my full name so I kept the username as it was. But the rest was rather harmless? I didn't mind if they learned useless facts about me though I wasn't going to add my weight. That seemed…weird and rather nosy. And occupation? It's not like I had a real job in this world.

 

**Rani**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 168 cm (5'6")**

**Weight: ?**

**Occupation: ?**

**Likes: Sleeping, coffee, cute animals, origami.**

**Facts: Fluent in multiple languages. Enjoys spending time in nature.**

 

It was really barebones but I couldn't be bothered to fill out more. It wasn't like I was staying for that long hopefully. I changed the profile picture to a stock photo of a flower. Simple, cute and totally anonymous.

I snooped on everyone else's profiles and didn't learn anything of real interest. I was apparently the tallest girl in the group though Yoosung was just barely taller than me by a few centimeters. Ha, I'd definitely be taller than him in heels.

"Aren't you going to thank Jumin for his gift?" MC asked in a conspiring tone.

I frowned, wondering if she was really going to push the whole 'flirt with the characters' thing. "Fine. But I'm pretty sure he gave it to me for business reasons. As well as to monitor me further. Besides, isn't it a bad idea for me to interfere directly with the chat?"

MC shrugged. "You're a member now besides it's not like you can mess up that badly, you know. But they're curious about you so you might as well indulge them."

I sighed loudly before entering the chatroom.

 

 

> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Rani: Good morning, everyone.**
> 
> **ZEN: Good morning~!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Welcome, Rani.**
> 
> **MC: About time, Rani! I was starting to think you fell asleep again lol**
> 
> **Rani: Well I have been awake since dawn.**
> 
> **ZEN: Wow! Do you normally wake up that early?**
> 
> **Rani: I enjoy watching the sun rise.**
> 
> **Rani: Also, Mr. Jumin, thank you.**
> 
> **Rani: Your gift was very generous and thoughtful.**
> 
> **ZEN: Gift???**
> 
> **MC: Yup! Jumin sent a phone to Rani since she doesn't have one. It was really nice of him ^^**
> 
> **ZEN: Wow that doesn't sound like Jumin at all.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A good employer makes sure his employees have the necessary equipment.**
> 
> **ZEN: That sounds more like him.**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani, did you eat yet?**
> 
> **Rani: No but I had coffee though.**
> 
> **ZEN: Make sure to eat something, your health is important.**
> 
> **MC: She even drank it black! Scary~! I can't imagine how since it's so bitter. Yuck!**
> 
> **Rani: Sugar is for the weak.**
> 
> **Rani:** (◔◡◔✿)
> 
> **MC: Wah~! So harsh!**
> 
> **ZEN: I want pizza bread.**
> 
> **MC: oooh~ pizza bread~ good nomz**
> 
> **MC: rani let's get some**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't know why pizza bread exists.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why do we need pizza bread when we have pizza?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hmm. Is it because people don't have enough money to eat pizza?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's like pizza but it's cheaper.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I guess it familiarizes commoners with the taste of pizza.**

 

Commoners? Holy hell they were riding that chaebol stereotype hard. It was almost funny actually. I couldn't tell yet if Jumin was being serious or not. Was he joking? It would be hilarious if he was insulting it if he had never tried it.

 

 

> **ZEN: ;; I can't watch you insult pizza bread any longer.**
> 
> **Rani: Mr. Jumin, have you even tried pizza bread?**
> 
> **ZEN: He's Mr. Trust Fund Kid**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm surprised he even knows pizza bread exists.**
> 
> **MC: So, Jumin? Have you?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: No.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why eat pizza bread when you can have pizza?**
> 
> **ZEN: ;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Wait!**
> 
> **ZEN: So you've never had pizza bread before?!**
> 
> **ZEN: What a hypocrite!**
> 
> **MC: omggggggggggg**
> 
> **MC: how do u not know the awesomeness of pizza bread??!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't care what other people think.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Elizabeth the Third's love is all I need.**
> 
> **ZEN: I bet you sleep while hugging that furball.**
> 
> **ZEN: I can't even begin to imagine all that fur on your bed.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …Did you just imagine my bed?**

 

I couldn't stop it. I exploded with laughter, tears nearly springing from my eyes.

"MC, are Jumin and Zen together?" I asked while gasping for air.

"They're definitely shipped together. Though Jumin has never come out and said he's gay. Zen's really aggressive with flirting with women so maybe he's bisexual?"

 

 

> **Rani: You two fight like an old married couple.**
> 
> **MC: Rani, we should leave them alone and let them make up hehehe**
> 
> **ZEN: Get lost, jerk;;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If you lived with a cat you'd see that they  are the best animals but I suppose your allergy prevents that. How tragic. You're missing out on one of the biggest joys in life.**
> 
> **ZEN: Don't care. I have plenty of others.**
> 
> **ZEN: Like reading my fan letters.**
> 
> **ZEN: Bye.**
> 
> **MC: Bye, Zen!**
> 
> **Rani: Goodbye.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm leaving first.**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** **_Adios_** **.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **Rani: Does Mr. Jumin actually know Spanish?**
> 
> **ZEN: Who knows what's with that old man;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Let's talk again soon! ^^**
> 
> **ZEN has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **Rani has left the chatroom.**

 

I couldn't stop the smile that emerged on my face. The character interactions were certainly amusing. I was starting to see the appeal of the game even if I was uncomfortable with the idea of romancing the characters, befriending them didn't seem too bad. They were well written enough to seem personable at least.

I spent some more time cleaning the kitchen. Somehow I gathered my courage and opened the fridge (holding my breath, of course) and the smell was pungent enough for MC to start yelling from other room. Luckily the smell seemed to go away once I'd thrown away all the old food. I couldn't believe someone would just leave food to rot like that. Even if Rika had faked her death or something she could have at least cleaned first! I wasn't surprised to see MC still glued to her phone. Honestly, at this point, I think she might as well have it surgically attached to her seeing as she never let it leave her side. The bathroom was next on my list and while cleaning I looked for more cameras. There appeared to be none and while I knew I could just ask MC, I had a feeling that she wouldn't mind being 'watched' if it was by Seven. Still, the fact that there were no additional visible cameras gave me some peace of mind as well as the fact that there's a small stash of toiletries under the sink. Both of us will need to go out and buy more if we expected to live in this apartment for a while though.

"MC, I'm going to head out to the store do you want me to get you anything?"

"Oh! Honey Buddha chips and PhD. Pepper." She looked so freaking happy at the prospect of eating parody food.  "But I should probably ask Seven first if it's okay."

"Ask if what's okay?"

"You leaving the apartment. He is head of our security you know."

The idea of having to ask someone for permission just to leave rankled me deep inside. I wasn't a kid anymore and certainly hadn't acted like one in quite some time. At this point even if 707 did say no, I was probably going to leave anyway. I really needed clean underwear.

"Is there anything you need besides snacks and toiletries? You know, clothing-wise."

"It's okay. I checked in the wardrobe and I'll just wear some of Rika's stuff. We're close enough in size anyway."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times, definitely not expecting that response. I sure as hell was going to judge her but maybe not _aloud_. I mean I knew that Rika wasn't actually dead but she was going to wear her underwear?! Whatever. I needed MC on my side when it came time for me to go home.

"Alright just text me if you need anything then."

"Sure! Seven gave the OK just don't stay out too long. Wouldn't want anything to happen."

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I had managed not to get kidnapped for over twenty years now - I was sure I could handle a few hours.

As soon as I was outside the apartment building I felt my shoulders relax and I took a deep breath. MC was making me a little stir-crazy since she wasn't even all that apologetic about dragging me into this mess. As much as I wanted to pick a fight with her I couldn't burn bridges with her that fast seeing as she was my only ticket home at this point.

Ugh, what a shitty situation.

* * *

 

Shopping relaxed me. It wasn't the actual buying part more so it was the browsing. I liked looking at all the possible options before making a decision. This also meant that I could drag out shopping for literally hours and I didn't mind at all when it was just me. Besides the idea of going back to the apartment with MC made actual bile creep up my throat so I was going to avoid that for as long as possible.

Despite this being a game world apparently Korean sizes were still a thing which made it much harder to find clothing that fit. Let's just say I was more _proportioned_ than their average consumer. I decided on tracksuits mostly because they included jackets already which was nice because I was literally always cold or always hot and never in between and this gave me a nice balance between both. Besides, it's not like I had any desire to look cute. I was in survival mode right now.

Bras were much harder to find. They're all cute and all _not_ my size. It's actually quite a bit disheartening. I decided to buy a bunch of bralettes that stretched and were sort of tight on me but I was hoping that if my t-shirts are baggy enough it wouldn't really matter. Besides, they're lacy, cute and kinda-sorta fit me. Good enough.

I stopped by the supermarket and picked up some essentials like eggs and things. Creamer because I knew that MC liked her coffee sweet as hell and there weren't any Honey Buddha chips but I bought a case of PhD. Pepper. I didn't want to buy too much food and end up leaving it there in the apartment. The only disappointing thing about the venture was that I couldn't buy alcohol because I didn't have an ID. Not that I looked like a child or anything (I doubt someone would mistake me for underage). Having some soju or tequila would definitely take the edge off - _not_ that I was saying alcohol was the answer to life's woes. I was in the middle of paying when my phone went off much to my annoyance. I paid in a hurry giving the cashier an awkward smile and hustled out the store before picking up.

"Hello?" I said as I cradled the phone between my ear and shoulder, juggling the numerous bags in my hands. I knew I probably should have gone back to the apartment and set some of the bags down before going grocery shopping but I was so excited to have some time to myself that I completely forgot.

"Just checking if you were still alive. The other members are pretty worried about you." It was MC, ugh.

"What?" I asked. I'd only been gone a few hours and haven't logged into the chatroom since this morning but that couldn't be all that weird. I literally just joined yesterday.

"They've been texting you but you haven't responded at all."

"Well, I _was_ busy. I'm almost back at the apartment. Just uh, tell everyone to calm down."

"You got it! Are you having fun spending your sugar daddy's money?"

I hung up without a word deciding to not even bother with a response. I took my time getting back to the apartment and didn't hide sigh that escaped me when I opened the front door.

"Ah, you're back!" MC said as I entered the apartment. My arms were tired from holding the bags for that long.

"I'm going to shower," I announced as I quickly put the food away. "Do you want ramyeon for lunch?"

"Sounds good!"

It's only when I was clean and in the middle of eating my ramyeon that I bothered to check my phone again. To my surprise I had several texts from Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee and even Jumin.

Zen's message was just asking if I had eaten. Yoosung seemed to want to learn more about me as well as a general welcome message. Jaehee had apparently seen that I liked coffee on my profile and was asking about my favorite blends. Jumin's message was a little dull, mostly asking if I had eaten - it also seemed like a vague threat but I decided not to read into it too much.

It was weird. I didn't even text my friends this much (granted, I wasn't much of a texter to begin with). I wasn't entirely sure how to feel. They all seemed a lot nicer (and a lot more real sounding) than I was expecting and the chat this morning showed how normal their interactions were. If I didn't know any better it just seemed like they were a regular group of friends rather than characters in a game. It made me feel…guilty. Kind of like a person that was looking in from the outside. I responded to their messages politely but I had difficulty matching the warmth of their tones. How ridiculous that game characters were better at interacting with people than I was.

I didn't want to log in to the chatroom but I knew it would just be worse if I started avoiding everyone. They were still suspicious of me and MC so I needed to show my face and that I was reliable -- someone they could count on for the party.

 

> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**

To my immediate relief, it was just Jumin so he probably wouldn't mind if I was a little stiff and awkward. I felt uncomfortable talking with Yoosung and 707 because I always felt a little boring. Interacting with Zen was easier because it was just reacting to his flirting and vanity. Jaehee wasn't too bad though I've only exchanged small talk with her.

 

> **Rani: Hello, Mr. Jumin.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why do you call me that?**
> 
> **Rani: I'm sorry. Korean isn't a language I have very much experience in.**
> 
> **Rani: I was just trying to be polite.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I see. You write it very well for someone who doesn't have much experience.**
> 
> **Rani: I learned it in college but I don't use it very often anymore.**
> 
> **Rani: I'm glad that I'm getting some practice now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Congratulations again on joining the organization.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's easy to enter but leaving won't be.**

 

Was he threatening me?! What the hell! That escalated way too quickly.

 

> **Rani: Is that a threat?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A little bit.**
> 
> **Jumin: You're pretty quick.**

 

 _And you're pretty condescending buddy._ I rolled my eyes at his nerve.

 

> **Jumin Han: The reason's simple.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You're at Rika's apartment.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Her private documents are probably there as well.** **_That's strictly classified._ **
> 
> **Jumin Han: You only have to deal with the information we need regarding the party.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope that you'll take on the task with MC and continue her work without any trouble.**
> 
> **Rani: I'll do a good job.**
> 
> **Rani: So you don't need to worry.**
> 
>  

Maybe all he wanted was some reassurance?

 

> **Jumin Han: You're a smart girl.**

 

He sent a chibi bitmoji of himself smirking or at least doing a half-smile. It was cute but also seemed out of character? I didn't expect him to be the type to actually use bitmojis at all. It was rather…adorable? Shit, MC knew I was a sucker for gap moe. Why the fuck didn't MC warn me beforehand?!

But there he went calling me _girl_ again. It came off as patronizing.

 

 

> **Rani: Why do you call me that?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Call you what?**
> 
> **Rani: Girl.**
> 
> **Rani: Perhaps I am missing some cultural context.**
> 
> **Rani: But from where am I from, calling a grown woman girl is…insulting.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I see.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We all have our different backgrounds. I did not mean it as insulting.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Have you been in Korea long?**
> 
> **Rani: Not that long.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Nevertheless, I hope you do a good job.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You will need to convince the party guests to participate.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If anything happens, ask me or Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm busy so I can't log in here often.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I have to go back to work now.**
> 
> **Rani: Good luck with work.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Okay.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Make sure to go to bed early. Tomorrow morning might be the best time to start working.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope you do well.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

Jumin wasn't at all subtle about making sure that MC and I didn't slack off.

Whatever. I was going to sleep and wake up whenever I felt like it. It wasn't like the contract had any set times for working. MC probably had it covered right? I hadn't slept well for the past two nights and the energy I had this morning was completely gone.

Plopping onto the sofa-bed, I fell asleep after silencing my phone. I was way too sleep-deprived for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this rate they won't meet face to face until chapter 8 lol


	3. Unknown is creepy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani and Jumin bond over cats. Unknown's still creepy. Rani has a panic attack but at least Yoosung's a good egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this chapter was a bitch ngl. Also just a heads up, the story will be less chat heavy once Rani starts Jumin's route in earnest which is around chapter 9 or so. Rating has changed because I've written smut for this and I'm simultaneously embarrassed and proud at the same time?? Might even change it to E just to cover my ass later. Still plan to add more tags as the story ~develops~. I'm a little surprised that this trash story got over 100+ hits but thank yall. I hope to reward yall with smut in later chapters.

 

> **MC: did everyone eat yet???? lol**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Hello, MC.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: If you mean dinner, I got takeout.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I had sushi with my colleague.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I am rather jealous of you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I will take you next time.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: No need. I don't like business dinners.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Did you eat, MC?**
> 
> **MC: yup yup**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What about Rani?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I see that she hasn't logged into the chatroom in a while.**
> 
> **MC: ah, she's asleep**
> 
> **MC: she does that when she's stressed out lol**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: What an interesting way to deal with stress.**
> 
> **MC: One time I didn't see her for two days.**
> 
> **MC: I thought she went on a trip or something**
> 
> **MC: It turned out she was just sleeping haha**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You and Rani must be close.**
> 
> **MC: You learn a lot about a person when you live with them.**
> 
> **MC: Rani is a good friend**
> 
> **MC: just a little intimidating**
> 
> **MC: when I first met her I thought she hated me…**

 

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up just that it was dark. My phone was dead since I forgot to charge it while I was sleeping. I flicked some lights on knowing that it wouldn't bother MC too much unless I was loud.

The microwave in the kitchen told me that it was obscenely early but still technically morning. I tapped the countertop absentmindedly as I warmed up water for the instant coffee. I hadn't checked if the music in the game world was different from the real world. It was likely that everything was parodied but did that mean songs were also slightly off? That was something I actually wanted to look into.

I sat at the desk with a mug of coffee, trying to figure out where to start. The desk itself was actually pretty bare, seeing as most of the documents must be in the drawers or file cabinets. There was a desktop computer but I was pretty sure that would be password protected and seeing as no one has given me one it would be best to stay away from that. I decided to google or rather joogle 'RFA' just to see what comes up.

There weren't too many pictures but there were a few articles. True to their words the last party was over a year ago. Most of the articles were talking about what charities were benefited by the RFA parties as well as some of the more famous guests. It seemed like a very exclusive event and from the wording of the article it seemed that being invited to such a party was seen as a status symbol - only the crème de la crème of society were invited. Nobel prize winners, statesmen, celebrities, notable writers and national icons. I wondered how the hell Rika managed to draw in all of these people. Then again she actually started a cult so I figured that she must be at least somewhat persuasive. Still, how did she manage to get these connections? Was she still in contact with all these people? No wonder Mint Eye was pretty dangerous. Rika had some serious influence.

Party planning wasn't a skill I had on my resume. But I was pretty sure that a trendy party like this one should probably have a classy theme. We're mostly in charge of the guest list according to Jumin but I wondered who would be in charge of the logistics. Jaehee? Poor girl seemed to have so much on her plate already. It was pretty obvious that Jumin would be picking up the bill for the party but he seemed okay with that. My mouth downturned into a frown. Had Rika been exploiting the RFA members for their talents? Seven's hacking ability. Jumin's money. I wasn't entirely sure what her angle was with Zen - maybe starpower? But hadn't Zen been a no-name back then? Maybe she was thinking of making Zen the face of the RFA, kind of like a mascot? He was physically attractive and had a good personality not to mention he would definitely be comfortable in front of a camera. And Yoosung. What was her angle for involving him? He seemed like an average college student.

A masquerade ball would be fun especially since I had always wanted to go to one. I wasn't entirely sure how appropriate that choice would be though. And the idea of giving Jaehee more work made me feel a little guilty. I wouldn't mind doing some of the legwork for logistics like coordinating the decorators and caterers as well as finding a venue as long as someone pointed me in the right direction. Also, what was the budget for this sort of thing? How large of a party were they expecting? Everything had been so vague much to my annoyance.

Not to mention I had no idea when the party was supposed to take place though if MC's eleven days comment was supposed to be taken as true it was likely within a week or so. It would be best to get the logistics going as soon as possible if that was the case.

I started to compose an email listing all the questions I had for Jaehee and decided to send it later when the sun was actually in the sky. Rika thankfully had a legal pad and some pens so I started brainstorming possible companies to contact as I go through the articles as well as themes.

I decided to lurk in the chatroom to see if anyone's still awake. As well as to read the previous conversations. It's the best way to get information without actually having to talk to anyone seeing as MC chats with the RFA members pretty regularly. In fact, I didn't think she logged out longer than a few hours other than when she's sleeping while I was almost as absent as V was.

 

 

> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …You're still awake?**
> 
> **Rani: More like I just woke up. Good morning (even if it is before dawn).**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The chat's been noisy again because of you and MC.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't expect it to quiet down since we'll be holding a party again.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Personally,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't think we should make a big fuss since we haven't even confirmed a date yet.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Especially since expressing excitement is rather laborious for me.**
> 
> **Rani: Emotions can be exhausting.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Exactly.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Glad you understand.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do you like cats?**
> 
> **Rani: I do. They're my favorite of all cute animals.**
> 
> **Jumin: Good.**

 

I literally gasped when he attached the photo of his cat. It's one of the most beautiful cats I'd ever seen game-world or not. I had always thought Persian cats were rather adorable and this one had the prettiest blue eyes.

 

 

> **Rani: She's beautiful.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes Elizabeth the Third looks elegant in any pose.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I want to be with her all the time but we often have to part ways because of my work.**
> 
> **Rani: I understand. I felt similarly with Auggie. You're truly blessed.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Auggie?**
> 
> **Rani: He was my old cat when I was a child. He died before I left for college. His full name was Augustus.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm sorry to hear that.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What an interesting name.**
> 
> **Rani: He was a beautiful cat. Very proud. I miss him all the time.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know the feeling.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Until Assistant Kang started working for me I always felt pained leaving her behind in an empty house but now I can leave her with Assistant Kang.**

From what I got from Jaehee, she did _not_ like watching after Jumin's cat. Though I wasn't entirely sure why. Unless his cat acted like a demon or something but it seemed more like it was because Jaehee wasn't fond of cats. She was probably more of a dog person or maybe she just _really_ didn't like cats.

 

 

> **Rani: Is watching after Elizabeth the Third one of Ms. Jaehee's official duties?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't see the problem since I pay her.**
> 
> **Rani: You should hire a cat-sitter.**
> 
> **Rani: I actually worked as a pet-sitter in college.**
> 
> **Rani: It was probably the best job I ever had.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I did have an earlier project regarding cat hotels…**
> 
> **Rani: You should expand it to include other pets as well.**
> 
> **Rani: It would increase the targeted market size.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should have Assistant Kang write up a proposal.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Oh, right. That reminds me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Have you started on the guest list?**
> 
> **Rani: Just started.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Good.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'd like to recommend a potential guest.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope you consider a cat shelter organization.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A nonprofit shelter for street cats.**
> 
> **Rani: That sounds like a worthy charity.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm glad that you agree.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's rather early but I must get ready for work.**
> 
> **Rani: Hope you have a productive day.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Have a good day, Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

Jumin was definitely a weird one, I decided. I wondered why he was up so early in the first place. Still he couldn't be all that bad if he cared about his cat that much. He seemed perfectly nice, actually, though a bit stiff. I expected it was likely because of his work. He probably had to be professional a lot of time and was likely unused to being informal.

He also gave me the idea that the majority of the guests were probably organizations related to the interests of the various characters. That must be why it's important for us to participate in more of the chatrooms no matter how reluctant I was.

I was about to put the phone down when it started buzzing like crazy. Almost like it was going berserk. I was getting a series of text messages from an unknown sender.

 

 

> **Unknown: RFA's party is a sham. All V plans is just hypocritical deceit.**
> 
> **Unknown: I will invite you to the real party and get rid of all those traitors.**
> 
> **Unknown: That's how my savior predicted the future, and I am only the messenger.**
> 
> **Unknown: Have fun…preparing for RFA's last party, Rani.**
> 
> **Unknown: I look forward to seeing you.**

 

What the actual _fuck_.

I quickly took a screenshot and it saved thankfully. I had no idea if he knew I had taken a screenshot of the messages -- was it possible? He probably did or at least expected it. I sent it into the chatroom immediately with a single comment: **?????!!!!!!**.

My hands were shaking as I set down my phone on the desk. How did Unknown know my number? Had he been monitoring the chatroom the entire time? I wondered if he followed me around when I went shopping the other day. He must have access to the chatroom records if he was able to contact me. The only people who should have my contact information were the RFA.

I didn't even start thinking about the party in earnest until just now. Did that mean that Unknown could see me in the apartment? I knew that there was a camera in the hallway but there was always the possibility that I missed one during my cleaning.

My breathing quickened and I could feel my pulse racing. It took every part of me to make it to the bathroom without making any loud noises as to not wake up MC. She's dead asleep on the bed cradling her phone in her hand. The moment I locked the bathroom door behind me, I slid down to the floor trembling and rode out my panic attack.

 

* * *

 

 

> **ZEN: What's going on? Rani! MC! Are you okay??**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: What a scary message T_T**
> 
> **MC: We're still in the apartment. We're okay.**
> 
> **MC: I'm sure Agent 707 is on it~!**
> 
> **MC: rani's a little shaken up though.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Is she alright?**
> 
> **MC: I think so. She just needs time to adjust to the situation.**
> 
> **ZEN: You're taking this really well MC.**
> 
> **MC: ah, well, not really**
> 
> **MC: seeing her this upset is not a good feelign**
> 
> **MC: *feeling**
> 
> **MC: rani's always super calm**
> 
> **MC: I don't think I've ever seen her cry**
> 
> **MC: and this is all my fault**
> 
> **MC: But I trust in Seven and I know he's working hard to find Unknown.**
> 
> **ZEN: Wow you have a lot of faith in Seven**
> 
> **MC: Of course!**
> 
> **MC: He is agent 707 after all~**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: What's all the commotion about?**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Unknown sent a scary message to Rani.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Wow at first I didn't believe MC or Rani about Unknown.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But it seems like they're real.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I feel guilty.**
> 
> **MC: don't worry about it Jaehee! I know it probably sounded suspicious**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Is Rani alright? She hasn't logged back in since she got the message.**
> 
> **MC: Neither of us have left the apartment. She's okay just shaken up.**
> 
> **ZEN: I hate the fact that the two of you are just trapped there.**
> 
> **MC: It's what V says is best.**
> 
> **MC: Besides, I know Seven is looking out for us.**
> 
> **MC: So don't worry too much everyone.**

* * *

 

It took me a while to calm down after my panic attack. I felt all shaky and jittery and tired all over. The coffee probably didn't help all that much either. I just wanted to go back to sleep for a while. Ideally, I'd be asleep until it was finally time for me to go home. I'd give anything to fall into a coma right about now.

"MC…things are going to get worse, aren't they?"

Her smile dimmed and this was probably the most serious I had seen her since we had entered this world. "Unfortunately. It's what makes a good story though. But don't worry, the others should keep you safe. Just stay with Jumin when the time comes okay? Zen should be okay as well I guess."

"But that message was sent to me, MC. Does Unknown know something?"

"He really shouldn't but he was surprisingly lenient about me coming to Rika's apartment with you." She thought aloud. "It's not really outside the realm of possibility."

"Do you think he'll actively come after me?" My breath caught in my throat. I did not sign up for this shit at all.

"He probably won't chase you if that's what you're worried about. His focus is on someone else and he'll be too concentrated on them to really make an effort on you…Besides, you're not much of a threat to his plans anyways."

Just nine more days, I told myself. Nine more days of this mess and hopefully I would be heading home thinking this was all just some shitty dream.

"Do you think Seven would send us alcohol if you asked really nicely?"

MC started laughing. "Nope. Dude doesn't drink or at least I don't think he does. And what would the others think?"

I collapsed on the couch with a groan. "Don't care. I'd give anything to settle into a soju-induced haze right now."

"I don't think drinking alcohol after having a panic attack is the smartest idea you've had."

"Can't be the worst idea." I knew I wouldn't be falling asleep that easily no matter how much I wanted to. My brain was too busy going over each possible bad scenario. "Has Seven found anything of me? I assume he ran my picture through some kind of facial recognition software."

"He hasn't mentioned anything yet. It took a few days for him to make sure that the original protag had a clean background and I suspect with you it'll take longer."

"What happens when he finds nothing?" I asked - it's a problem that's been troubling me for a while. Say if I didn't get sent back home - how was I supposed to live in a world where I have no identity?

"Well, two possibilities. The game either has created an identity for you in which we're golden but if it doesn't then…" Her voice drifted off.

"Then what?" I asked.

MC turned to look at me. "It should be fine. V gave his seal of approval for both of us so it wouldn't matter even if Seven realizes that you're practically a ghost."

"Wow, they really trust V that much?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. V had only been in the chatroom once since we had entered Rika's apartment.

"V's great as a person though his relationship with Rika is pretty icky. She's the main reason why the rest of them are so fucked up. They were supposed to release his route sometime soon." She sounded a little wistful at the end and I was a little confused because hadn't she been hung up on Seven this whole time?

I was a little skeptical that one woman could really be the reason for everyone's problems but I said nothing to contradict her. "So basically this game ends when you start your relationship with Seven, right?"

"Not exactly. The game lasts for eleven days -- the last day is the party -- but there's also an after ending as well as Christmas and Valentine's day special arcs. I have no idea what happens when I achieve the ending."

"How did this happen? How did you manage to get inside the game?"

MC smirked before turning her attention to the window, the light illuminating her brown hair. "Let's just say that if you wish hard enough, dreams can definitely come true."

I really didn't like all this cryptic crap and a part of me just wanted to shake MC until she actually realized the situation. If she didn't win the game there was a big possibility that we could die or even be trapped in this game forever (even if that _was_ her objective in the first place). I just wished that I had better allies than MC who clearly had different goals than I did. And it wasn't like I could go to the RFA for help. I had no idea what would happen if I told the characters that they're actually in a game and I had no intention of finding out anytime soon.

  

* * *

 

 

> **Yoosung⋆: Hey, it's Rani!**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: How are you?**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Those messages were rather scary T_T**
> 
> **Rani: Hello. Thanks for your concern but I'm feeling better now.**
> 
> **Rani: Just a little tired of people threatening me though.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: I hope you weren't too surprised by Zen and Jumin's fight earlier**
> 
> **Rani: It was rather tame in my opinion.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Really??**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: It wasn't that bad when Rika was there**

 

I can't help but roll my eyes at his statement when I know that Rika's the main reason I'm in this mess. It isn't like I could tell Yoosung that Rika isn't as great as he thinks but still.

 

> **Yoosung⋆: but it's true Jumin has a hard time empathizing with others**

 

That _was_ true. He had a lot to learn in that respect. There was so much about social interactions that he seemed oblivious about which confused me because didn't he interact with people on a daily basis? Though I supposed it wasn't _entirely_ the same if it was just for work.

 

> **Yoosung⋆: Jaehee's a woman too…**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: He gives her so much work but I've never seen him give her any encouragement**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: People say that women are creatures of empathy.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: He needs to take a more emotional approach lol**
> 
> **Rani: Wow, you really know nothing about women.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Ah! You're right. I didn't mean that as insulting**
> 
> **Rani: The problem isn't that Mr. Jumin treats her too harshly for a woman**
> 
> **Rani: The problem is that he is taking advantage of her unwillingness to say no**
> 
> **Rani: If Ms. Jaehee wanted, she could likely lodge a complaint to Human Resources**
> 
> **Rani: about Mr. Jumin making her do things outside of her employee contract**
> 
> **Rani: But I think she does not want a confrontation.**
> 
> **Rani: You're also right, however.**
> 
> **Rani: If Mr. Jumin had a bit more empathy, this situation likely wouldn't be happening.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Oh I see**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: I don't have much experience with women since I've never had a girlfriend**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: T_T**
> 
> **Rani: What about female friends? Relatives?**
> 
> **Rani: You don't need to date women to know how to respect women**
> 
> **Rani: Also don't worry about dating right now. Graduate first.**
> 
> **Rani: I didn't start dating until I graduated college and started working.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Thanks, Rani. I feel a little better.**
> 
> **Rani: No problem.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: I should go get some dinner.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: The times when we forever-alones are the most lonely**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: is when the entire restaurant is filled with couples**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: T_T**
> 
> **Rani: Cheer up! You're bound to find someone eventually.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Thanks for the kind words.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: See you later!**

 

Yoosung seemed like a good kid to me. Definitely not someone I wanted to see get dragged into the entire cult thing. I wasn't sure if he ever found out the truth about Rika and made a mental note to ask MC later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! If yall have smut suggestions I'm open to them if I can manage to fit them in. Can't have too many ideas. Also I can't believe that I have over 9 chapters of this fic written and ongoing!!!! Thanks for reading.


	4. Jumin makes a joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin takes a bad photo. Zen gets hard for a pen. V is (still) everyone's fave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been feeling kinda down lately but hope y'all enjoy

 

 

 

 

 

> **707: Gahhhh~**
> 
> **707: so hungry** **T_T**
> 
> **707: Did u have lunch, MC?**
> 
> **MC: Seven ^^**
> 
> **MC: It's a secret~**
> 
> **707: Ooh**
> 
> **707: A secretive woman?**
> 
> **707: How mysterious ~ lololol**
> 
> **Rani: She had curry. It's not really a secret.**
> 
> **MC: rani!!!!**
> 
> **MC:** **T_T**
> 
> **MC: Why do you have to be such a killjoy.**
> 
> **Rani: I feel like I'm entitled to it seeing as I made the curry.**
> 
> **707: curry sounds so good right now**
> 
> **707: Guess Jumin should be luxuriously slicing his prime steak with his dad**
> 
> **707: oh, and there's a pretty lady facing him**
> 
> **Rani: How do you slice luxuriously? Did I read that right?**
> 
> **MC: lol I'd rather slice Honey Buddha Chips with Seven**
> 
> **707: Ooooh! That's sounds kewl!**
> 
> **707: we'll use a spoon to eat all the smashed Honey Buddha chips and drink PhD. Pepper for dessert.**
> 
> **Rani: Getting lunch with his dad and his new girlfriend must be pretty awkward.**
> 
> **707: yeah, he'd probably rather be working lol**
> 
> **707: Ugh, just thinking about it…**
> 
> **707: gives me goosebumps lololol**
> 
> **707: I'd run away asap if I were him.**
> 
>  

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: So bored.**
> 
> **MC: Give Jumin Honey Buddha chips!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **707: Here's Honey Buddha chips coming to the rescue!**
> 
> **Rani: Is the lunch over? How did it go?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope you ate already.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm just sitting here. The meal isn't over yet.**

 

He added a blurry picture of a choice piece of steak. It amused me a lot to know that Jumin was absolute shit at taking pictures. It made him seem a lot older than he really was. Did Jumin have trouble with technology? Or was he just horrible at taking photos? Either way, it was fucking adorable.

 

 

 

> **707: Dude.**
> 
> **707: I knew u couldn't drive, but didn't realize u suck at taking photos too.**
> 
> **MC: lololol such a gap moe~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …What does that mean?**
> 
> **MC: it's okay, I'm sure rani admires that part about you**

 

What the hell, MC? I shot her an accusatory glare across the apartment and I knew she saw it even though she was busy typing away on her phone.

 

 

 

> **Rani: …**
> 
> **707: Omg u know that word, MC?!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If you're not happy with my photo, I will say this**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A photo should be taken by a photographer, which I am not.**
> 
> **707: …**
> 
> **707: So true!! A driver should drive the car, but since I'm a commoner I'll drive it myself**
> 
> **707: Just call me the master of economical!**
> 
> **MC: Master Seven~!**
> 
> **Rani: Please never type those words again. I feel so embarrassed for you.**
> 
> **MC: Stop kinkshaming me, Rani!**
> 
> **Rani: Someone has to.**
> 
> **707: …**
> 
> **707: But Jumin.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes?**
> 
> **707: Can u take photos in the middle of the meal like that?**
> 
> **707: like aren't you with your dad rn?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My father and his new current girlfriend are drinking wine and having their own conversation**
> 
> **Jumin Han: so they haven't noticed that I'm on my phone.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: There is literally nothing for me to do here.**
> 
> **Rani: That sounds so awkward.**
> 
> **Rani:** (◕__◕✿)
> 
> **Jumin Han: It is. I want to get back to the office as soon as possible.**
> 
> **MC: you should eat your steak first!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I tasted it but I've completely lost my appetite.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Oh.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do any of you watch TV often?**
> 
> **MC: Rani watches TV a lot!**
> 
> **707: lololol that's surprising.**
> 
> **Rani: I watch a lot of nature documentaries and crime shows.**
> 
> **MC: And reality TV! I can't believe you watch that trash.**
> 
> **Rani: It's interesting on an analytical perspective.**
> 
> **MC: Sure, sure~ ~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do either of u know the show "Mister Chef"?**
> 
> **MC: I know!! I love that show! Ah, Grandpa Lamsay!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …Now I know your taste in men.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I didn't know.**
> 
> **Rani: She just wants someone to cook for her.**
> 
> **Rani: I've heard of it, I think. They make cooking look stressful.**
> 
> **707: Jumin how can u not know?!**
> 
> **707: Lamsay is so cool~**
> 
> **707: What about Mister Chef?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Apparently the chef here was on that show.**
> 
> **707: OMG!!!! WHAT SEASON?!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't know.**
> 
> **707: Could it be Melanie?? She made pumpkin cake from her mom's recipe**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Melanin? That reminds me of the pigment that determines skin color.**

 

He wasn't serious at least I was pretty sure. Jumin was smart and had a good grasp of the English language (likely from all those business deals…#chaebolproblems). Also, I was starting to get a feel for his personality after interacting with him in the chat. This was Jumin's version of joking around. It was definitely stilted and awkward but I thought it was cute that he was trying.

 

 

 

> **707: No.**
> 
> **707: Not Melanin, Melanie!!**
> 
> **707: The winner of Mister Chef Season N!**
> 
> **Jumin: Melly smelly.**

 

I couldn't help the choked laugh that escaped me as soon as I read that line. I'd been imagining Jumin to have this very serious monotone to suit his 'stone-cold businessman' trope so just thinking about him saying it made all the more hilarious.

 

 

 

> **707: What.**
> 
> **707: What was that.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A joke.**
> 
> **707: FAIL!!**
> 
> **Rani: haha. I laughed so I don't think the joke failed.**
> 
> **MC: she actually did…it was horrible.** **T_T**
> 
> **Jumin Han: She laughed.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm glad.**
> 
> **707: lololol**
> 
> **707: Dude, stop. lol can't you tell she's being polite**
> 
> **707: Seriously…**
> 
> **707: Your jokes in this chat room aren't funny.**

 

I frowned. That was actually pretty shitty of Seven to say. Sure Jumin's jokes were awkward but you shouldn't talk like that to a friend. Weren't the RFA supposed to be close? They literally talked to each other every day - that kind of subtle hostility was not healthy.

 

 

 

> **Rani: I think they're funny.**
> 
> **Rani: Mr. Jumin has a very interesting sense of humor once you understand it.**
> 
> **Rani: There's more to jokes than memes and sexual innuendos.**

 

I was about to say more but I stopped myself. They were just characters anyway - no need to get that upset about it. I could see why MC was so drawn to Seven's personality and probably enjoyed his flirting. But his teasing could come off as a little cold or harsh at times.

 

 

 

 

> **MC: uh oh~**
> 
> **MC: watch out agent 707!**
> 
> **MC: you don't want to make Rani angry**
> 
> **MC: no one likes it when she's angry lol**
> 
> **Rani: I'm not that bad, MC.**
> 
> **MC: uh huh sure. Tell that to our old neighbor.**
> 
> **707: (** **꒪** **Д** **꒪** **)** **ノ**
> 
> **707: wah?!!! what happened?!**
> 
> **MC: let's just say he may have moved…**
> 
> **Rani: All I did was send him a very strongly worded letter**
> 
> **MC: he spent the next few months absolutely terrified of you!**
> 
> **MC: he told me that he couldn't sleep well at night because he was so scared**
> 
> **MC:** **(** **⚆** **_** **⚆** **)**
> 
> **Rani: You're over exaggerating.**
> 
> **707: wow that is scary**
> 
> **707: I just got goosebumps**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Anyways,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should ask the name of the chef.**
> 
> **707: If it really is the steak of that chef, then that photo's a tragedy** **T_T**
> 
> **707: Also an insult to Grandpa Lamsay!**
> 
> **Jumin: So Chef Lamsay is famous.**
> 
> **Jumin: I saw him frequently at the French restaurant I often went to during business trips.**
> 
> **707: ?!**
> 
> **707: Dude are you trying to make me jealous?**
> 
> **Jumin: If he's that famous we should invite him to the party. I have his business card.**
> 
> **707: OH MY GOD!!!!!**
> 
> **MC: we have to invite him~~ think of the food~~**
> 
> **Rani: It would be good to have a diverse crowd at the party.**

 

I idly wondered whether the makers of the game were really big fans of Gordon Ramsey. I wasn't a huge fan of cooking shows anyways but I was curious to see whether the game version of the celebrity would be anything like the original.

 

 

 

 

> **707: No need to use a knife for Honey Buddha chips.**
> 
> **707: It's salty but becomes sweet later on, following the law of Sweet and Salty.**
> 
> **Jumin: Is that a new thing for commoners…?**
> 
> **707: Ya. Take a note of it and highlight it.**
> 
> **707: when something is too sweet, you neutralize it with something salty and vice versa!**
> 
> **707: It's a rule passed down through generations in the snack industry.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I never knew there would be such a profound philosophy in snacks drenched in oil and preservatives.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: How funny.**
> 
> **MC: There's also the law of Melt and Chew!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What's that?**
> 
> **Rani: They're just teasing you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Is that so?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: it was fairly convincing.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Well, I should always be cautious of believing what Luciel says.**
> 
> **707: Does this mean you weren't careful before? lololol**
> 
> **MC: What's Mr. Han doing?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: He's still talking to the woman next to him.**
> 
> **Rani: That's actually pretty rude of them. To just ignore you like that.**
> 
> **707: Seriously, so weird;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What is?**
> 
> **707: ur his son but how can u have none of his lust for women? lolol**
> 
> **Rani: Just because they're related doesn't mean they're alike.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes. Personality changes with environment.**
> 
> **707: But didn't ur environment make it easy for you to resemble ur father?**
> 
> **707: it's just weird lol**
> 
> **707: you're not…that, are you?**
> 
> **707: The rumor that Jumin is gay?**
> 
> **707: If you aren't, say so clearly** **+_+**
> 
> **MC: If u are, say so clearly** **+_+**
> 
> **Jumin: Shut up.**
> 
> **Rani: I don't understand why it matters so much to the both of you.**
> 
> **707: Rani…**
> 
> **707: Do you have a type?**

 

My brow furrowed as I wondered why 707 suddenly decided to ask me that question. Why would they be interested in that? It was actually a little rude to ask, seeing as I had only been in the RFA for a few days and definitely didn't feel close to any of them. Then again what did it matter?

 

 

 

> **Rani: Are you asking about my sexuality right now?**
> 
> **Rani: I'm not certain what you mean.**
> 
> **MC: I think he's asking your type in men** **^^**
> 
> **707: yup yup**
> 
> **Rani: Let's just say my type…**
> 
> **Rani:** **_definitely_ ** **isn't you.**
> 
> **MC: LOL**
> 
> **707: ouch~**
> 
> **707:** **T_T**
> 
> **MC: Do you need some ice for that burn, Master Seven?**
> 
> **MC: besides, Rani doesn't have a type that she likes**
> 
> **MC: she just has types she dislikes lol**
> 
> **Rani: I can't tell whether you're complimenting me or insulting me.**
> 
> **MC: why not both?**
> 
> **MC: Master Seven, aren't you going to ask me what my type is????**
> 
> **Rani has left the chatroom.**

 

I left the apartment mostly because I needed some time alone to think. Why was I so defensive of Jumin in the chat? He's a grown man who could take care of himself - I mean he was just a character, right? He just seemed so upset from the lunch with his father and his girlfriend and it was fairly obvious that he was using the chat to distract himself from his feelings. I've had way too many awkward dinners with my own father and his string of girlfriends so I was rather sympathetic to his situation.

And why did Seven and MC have to be so…unsupportive? I had seen Seven ask Jumin several times about whether he was gay which was upsetting to me personally. I've had a friend or two who were terrified of coming out to their families knowing that they'd be ostracized for it and had essentially lived in hiding for most of their lives. It really was none of our business unless Jumin decided to share that information with any of us. As his friends, they all should be supportive, not pressuring and hounding him for information.

He was already getting so much heat from the media about it (since Zen kept sending links to articles in the chat) -- everyone should at least give him a break from it in the chatroom. Why was it so important to Seven anyway? In the game, I could see how exposing Jumin as gay would work in his favor because the player would clearly choose Seven in that case but in this case, the player or rather MC _only_ had eyes for Seven.

Sure Jumin had his flaws. He came off as cold and said callous things (not to mention that he was very demanding of Jaehee) but still. He was a part of the group - weren't they at least nice to their own?

I walked around the block rather aimlessly while looking up funny cat videos to send to Jumin. If he's still stuck in that shitty lunch then at least he could watch something semi-amusing while wasting his time.

I was in the middle of watching a cat fall off a counter for the third time when my phone rang. My immediate reaction was to end the call seeing as I hated picking up the phone especially in this game where I actually have to speak Korean. I even had MC tell the others not to call me unless it's an emergency. I wasn't sure how she managed to convince them of that though. Probably something about respecting my privacy so the only person who really called me was MC which was rare seeing as neither of us really leave the apartment.

I blinked in surprise when I saw the name displayed on caller ID. Why would Jumin be calling me right now? Wasn't he still at lunch with his father?

"Hello?" I asked after a pause. Speaking Korean felt awkward and I was sure my accent was awful.

"Rani?"

"Yes?" My eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. Had something gone wrong? Was it about the party? Why didn't he just email me or message me if that was the case? "Is something wrong?"

"I suppose I just wanted to hear your voice."

What. The. Fuck. My face was burning. _Jumin, you can't just say that to someone you've barely known for a few days!_ Then again, this was a dating sim. He probably had to say cheesy shit like that. "Uh…what?"

"I was curious how the person I have been messaging sounded like." That sounded slightly more reasonable, I supposed. His voice was a lot smoother than I was expecting. I thought the RFA members would sound more robotic. But Jumin sounded like an actual man. It was a little unnerving.

"Are you still at the lunch with your father?" I ask. "Are you…alright?"

"I'm on my way to the office right now." There's a long pause where I wasn't sure whether he's going to answer my second question. "Everything is fine. Emotions are unnecessary after all."

"Emotions can certainly be tedious at times," I attempted to agree with him but I knew him repressing all of his feelings like this was going to backfire on him terribly. I would know. I was practically the Queen of Suppressing Emotions Until The Worst Possible Moment. "Still they have their uses."

"Oh?"

"Emotions can be motivators. They're technically just chemical signals in your brain used to regulate behavior. Suppressing them can work for a period of time but it is necessary to address them every once in a while. Otherwise, it'll be similar to a chemical buildup." He was silent on the other end but I knew he was listening to my words even if it was just to be polite. At this point, however, I was fairly sure he didn't believe me though I tried to put my thoughts in a very logical manner.

"I see. And do you do when this buildup occurs?"

"I find a way to…relieve it." I cringed because that wording was way too innuendo-esque for my liking and I felt terrible because I just bagged on Seven for that same shit not even an hour ago. "Usually it involves taking long walks by myself or folding origami. Others spend time with loved ones or just do something that makes them happy. I understand that you don't want these emotions but they're part of being human - they _are_ what makes you human. They may be difficult to understand but that's ok."

I didn't put much stock into him believing my words. We're practically strangers to each other after all. If someone tried to give me this talk a while back a few days into our friendship I would have told them to fuck off. Still, I refused to enable his emotional repression. He asked for my advice and I was going to tell him. I just never expected to have to explain to Jumin Han what self-care was. I want to tell him to talk to a counselor but it's probably too early for me to say that and the guy was a workaholic. I found it very unlikely that he would take time out of his busy schedule to go unless he himself made it a priority.

"You sound very knowledgeable about this."

"I guess you could say that I have some experience with this. I had a lot of repressed anger growing up as a child and I've struggled with it for a while now but it's an ongoing thing. I've found ways  to deal with it and learned when to ask for help when I need it."

"That's very open of you."

"I'm not ashamed of it. It's what makes me, well, me. Anyways, I'm sure you're pretty busy and have to work back to work, huh, Mr. Executive Director~." I tried to say the last part as squeaky as possible which was difficult seeing as my voice was deeper than MC's and not as girlish. I ended up sounding ridiculous. Why fuck did I try to do _aegyo_? My personality wasn't built for it.

"Oh were you trying to be funny?" I couldn't really tell but it seemed that his tone got just a little warmer when he asked.

"Guess it didn't work since you didn't laugh." I laughed at myself a little awkwardly. "Thankfully my career isn't in comedy. . ."

"Yes, that would be truly unfortunate." God, Jumin was really awkward over the phone. He didn't have to agree with me when I said I wasn’t funny! Or was he joking? His monotone was worse than mine!

"MC mentioned that you dislike phone calls, I apologize for calling. I was just…curious."

"It's alright. I was mostly embarrassed about my poor accent."

"I see."

"But I don't mind if you call or if any of the other RFA members do. It was selfish of me to ask MC to tell the RFA not to call me. I'll only improve with practice." I paused realizing that I actually _meant_ those words. Everyone in the RFA had been extremely welcoming even if I still felt a little awkward around them. The only solution to that would be to interact with them more often until it felt natural. Besides, it's one hell of a way to practice my Korean. There was a short pause until I suddenly blurted out, "So what's your rating?"

"Rating?" He echoed.

"You called to see what I sounded like right? What's the verdict?" I asked teasingly. The idea of calling any of the RFA members just to see what they sounded like had never occurred to me until Jumin's call. This world that MC had dragged me into seemed eerily life-like with Jumin sounding far more human than I was expecting. "I know my Korean's bad."

"I suppose I would describe your voice as pleasant to the ear. And your Korean is very good though it needs some refinement."

Well, that was nice, sort of. My debate coach had described my voice as an 'invigorating monotone' whatever that meant. I wasn't in the habit of raising my voice and was actually pretty soft-spoken whenever I deigned to speak.

"Thank you. Your voice is also very pleasant to hear." It wasn't a lie, his voice was ridiculously smooth sounding and very soothing. I wondered if I could convince him to record an audiobook -- with his celebrity status it would probably make a lot. "Talk to you later, then!" It was probably better to end this conversation sooner rather than later.

"Goodbye, Rani. Make sure to eat properly."

There was a soft click when the call ended and I was left with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **ZEN: Hey~~**
> 
> **ZEN: MC. Rani.**
> 
> **ZEN: Did you both eat already?**
> 
> **MC: Of course ^^**
> 
> **Rani: No thanks to MC. She's hopeless in the kitchen.**
> 
> **ZEN: Aww that's kinda cute**
> 
> **ZEN: Both Seven and Yoosung…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: They should eat proper food. Are they becoming more like me now?**
> 
> **MC: I guess guys who live alone can't help it.**
> 
> **Rani: So what's your excuse MC?**
> 
> **MC: Wah~ Rani~**
> 
> **MC: Where would I be without your delicious cooking?**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani, you cook?**
> 
> **Rani: Of course. I am an adult. I have to feed myself.**
> 
> **ZEN: That just makes me more ashamed of my bad eating habits.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: If they can't look like me, they can at least work out like me.**
> 
> **MC: Hey hey it's suit wearing Jumin Han!**
> 
> **Rani: Hello.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hello Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You were discussing eating habits?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's important to eat proper meals.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A meal is one of the easiest things to purchase with money.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If you don't have money, you can just cook. Or hire a nutritionist and chef.**
> 
> **ZEN: I guess even food is different for rich people.**
> 
> **ZEN: I knew you were born with a golden spoon but I didn't know you were that pampered.**
> 
> **Rani: Isn't the phrase silver spoon?**
> 
> **Rani: Nevermind I joogled it.**
> 
> **Rani: I had no idea there was an entire sociological analysis using spoons.**
> 
> **MC: What do you mean Zen? Aren't those two the same thing?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm a bit confused as well.**
> 
> **ZEN: Even though I ran away from home, I never texted on my phone when I used to eat with my family.**
> 
> **ZEN: I always believed people should be polite to their elders.**
> 
> **ZEN: Don't you think it's rude to be on your phone when having lunch with your father?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know basic etiquette.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for his girlfriend.**
> 
> **MC: I'm sure Jumin had his reasons.**
> 
> **ZEN: Yeah yeah.**
> 
> **ZEN: What would I know about the life of a corporate heir?**
> 
> **ZEN: I can't even imagine having lunch with a company chairman.**
> 
> **Rani: I don't think it would all that different from regular lunch between a father and son.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani is correct.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: When we're alone we act like your average father and son.**
> 
> **MC: He sounds like a good dad.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: He is.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We talk about how we're doing, share laughs…and give each other gifts at times.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Just like normal fathers and sons.**

 

I felt happy that Jumin had a good relationship with his dad. I only got close to my father after my grandparents died. I had been very angry at him for leaving me behind with them after Mom had died but as I grew older I began to understand. My parents had been very young when they had me and my father wasn't ready to raise me all alone. He was just looking out for me and making sure that there was always someone to take care of me when he was busy working.

It was starting to make a lot more sense why the lunch had upset him so much. He's probably unhappy about his father's girlfriend intruding on time he viewed as bonding time with his father. On some level, I sensed that he admired his father a lot and probably viewed his womanizing ways as his only major flaw.

 

 

 

> **ZEN: Gifts?**

 

I laughed at the blurry ass picture of a gold pen with what appeared to be diamonds decorating the sides. Jumin was absolutely hopeless with a camera.

 

 

 

> **MC: What's that?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The gift my father gave me earlier today.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: He told me to use it to sign good contracts.**
> 
> **Rani: Like a lucky pen?**
> 
> **ZEN: That sparkling thing there…**
> 
> **ZEN: Is it a diamond?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: There's no secure evidence that it's real but I'm sure father paid the price for a real one.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: So I'm just going to think that it's a real diamond and use it to sign contracts from now on.**
> 
> **ZEN: So you got a pen with a diamond on it as gift?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **Rani: That was very nice of him. It's obvious that he wants you be successful in your work.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I think it was very thoughtful of him.**
> 
> **MC: Can I have one? lololol**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Can't you get a pen pretty easily?**
> 
> **ZEN: Not a diamond pen though;;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I see.**
> 
> **MC: I feel like I would lose a pen like that anyways haha**
> 
> **Rani: That's right she's always stealing mine.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's just half a carat if it makes you feel better.**
> 
> **ZEN: Uh, that doesn't help at all?;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I wouldn't want a pen like that. I'm just gonna use your regular bik pen.**
> 
> **ZEN: A translucent body with a voluptuous black head!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: ?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We were talking about pens, not women?**
> 
> **Rani: Why would you use the word voluptuous when talking about a pen?**
> 
> **Rani: Am I misreading that?**
> 
> **ZEN: Bik pen!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Are you comparing the pen to women? That's a bit sexist.**
> 
> **ZEN: What are you talking about??**
> 
> **Rani: That's almost as bad as the Bik For Her pens.**
> 
> **MC: I agree, Rani!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I assume it's because all Zen thinks about is women.**
> 
> **ZEN: Do none of you know about bik pens???**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know the distributor for Bik. We can invite him to the party.**
> 
> **MC: Sounds great!**
> 
> **Rani: Forward us the contact. We can take care of it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'll tell Assistant Kang to send an email.**
> 
> **ZEN: lol you do everything through your assistant**
> 
> **Jumin Han: ?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Is there something wrong with that?**
> 
> **ZEN: You just really live in a different world…**
> 
> **ZEN: I guess your only difficulty in life is seeing your father change girlfriends.**
> 
> **Rani: I'm sure he has other issues. No one's life only has one problem.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I have a lot of problems that normal people have.**
> 
> **ZEN: Like what?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Like trying to decide which litter and food are best for Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **ZEN: You call that a problem?!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I think it's better than a ridiculous one like 'I'm so handsome I don't even know what to do with myself'.**
> 
> **ZEN: That's not ridiculous. That's the truth.**
> 
> **Rani: At least Zen's problem isn't permanent.**
> 
> **Rani: He won't have to worry about it when he gets old and ugly.**
> 
> **MC: lol savage Rani**
> 
> **ZEN: hey;;;**
> 
> **Rani: What? Looks fade. And what can you expect from your diet of chicken and beer?**
> 
> **Rani: That's why I always believe looks are secondary.**
> 
> **MC: So Jumin I hear that your dad dates a lot of celebrities.**
> 
> **Rani: Are you sure this a good topic to go into right now?**
> 
> **MC: Why not? Rani, I know you love drama!**
> 
> **Rani: Fake drama. Soap opera drama is not real life.**
> 
> **ZEN: I am rather curious to know who he's seeing before the reporters.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Glam Choi**
> 
> **ZEN: What?!**
> 
> **ZEN: Glam Choi, the film actress????**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **ZEN: You were on the phone in front of Glam Choi??**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Nothing to get excited about.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Women are all the same to me.**

 

What? I couldn't believe that Jumin had actually written that. I knew he was rather cold but I was actually insulted. I could handle his social awkwardness and generally cold and practical demeanor but this was not okay.

 

 

 

> **Rani: That's rather sexist of you, Mr. Jumin.**
> 
> **Rani: I may not think very highly of most men I know.**
> 
> **Rani: But I won't go so far as saying they're all the same.**
> 
> **ZEN: You don't have a good opinion of men?**
> 
> **MC: Well Rani's had some pretty awful boyfriends…**
> 
> **ZEN: Boyfriends?!**
> 
> **MC: Rani is very experienced.**
> 
> **Rani: I think 'dates' is the more appropriate term here.**
> 
> **Rani: I never dated any of them long enough for them to mean anything.**
> 
> **Rani: Also who names their child Glam?**
> 
> **MC: I'm sure that's just a stage name.**
> 
> **ZEN: That's right! My real name is actually Hyun Ryu.**
> 
> **ZEN: Say… isn't Glam only a few years older than you, Jumin?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Nothing surprising but thinking about it gives me another headache.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm going to go lie down for a while.**
> 
> **Rani: Take a nap. I always feel better afterwards.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Thank you. Rani, you should try to stay away from what stresses you out as well.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's bad for your health.**
> 
> **MC: Bye Jumin!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Bye.**
> 
> **ZEN: Ya;**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **V has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **MC: Hey hey!**
> 
> **V: You seem to be in a good mood.**
> 
> **V: I hope you're doing well?**
> 
> **MC: Yup!**
> 
> **V: I'm glad. I heard the other members were starting to get worried about the party so I had to come.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: V?**
> 
> **V: Hello, Jumin.**
> 
> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jumin: Rani, you're up late.**
> 
> **Rani: Hello everyone.**
> 
> **Rani: Yes, I find it difficult to sleep tonight.**
> 
> **Rani: I may have to miss sunrise tomorrow.**
> 
> **Rani:** (◕ ︿ ◕✿)
> 
> **Jumin Han: What are you doing here so late, V?**
> 
> **V: Oh…Luciel called me. He wanted me to look at the messages.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yoosung is getting worried.**
> 
> **V: Yes. I came to say that we are definitely holding the party and I'm still working on setting the date.**

 

Well, that didn't help at all. It was growing increasingly difficult to secure guests when we weren't even sure when the party was going to be. We were still working off the timeline MC expected from playing the game but it didn't make things any less frustrating since we couldn't officially confirm anything.

 

 

 

> **V: It's going to be confirmed soon. I know it isn't easy but please understand.**
> 
> **MC: Don't worry V! We got it. Rani and I are on the case!** **(･ ω ･) b**
> 
> **Rani: We'll do our best.**
> 
> **V: Yes you're right. And thank you. Luciel has been helping me greatly.**
> 
> **V: I'm thankful to all RFA members including MC and Rani.**
> 
> **V: I'll try my best not to let everyone down.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That's good to hear.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm sure if you just explain why it's taking so long, everyone will understand.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If anything's been found concerning how MC ended up in Rika's apartment**
> 
> **Jumin Han: or how Rani got those messages from Unknown, I hope you share it.**
> 
> **V: Luciel is still looking into it.**
> 
> **V: I'll tell you if we find anything.**
> 
> **V: Just trust me for now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I always do.**

 

…Wow. Jumin and V were really close then. MC had told me that they were childhood friends and it definitely showed.

 

 

 

> **V: Okay.**

 

At least on Jumin's side? According to MC, V has basically abandoned the RFA after Rika's 'death' and that meant Jumin as well. That surprised me since I would expect for V to go to Jumin for comfort in such horrible situation even if Rika wasn't actually dead.

 

 

 

> **Rani: You both seem very close.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We've been friends since childhood.**
> 
> **V: I'm very lucky to have grown up in the same neighborhood as you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I still remember you as a kid taking pictures of a wall and then secretly painting over that wall.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And then you took a photo of that painted wall to compare.**
> 
> **V: I still remember the tie you wore as a child. It changed every time.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My nanny picked it out for me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You have no idea how annoying it is to choose one every morning.**
> 
> **V: Haha…**
> 
> **MC: #richkidproblemz**
> 
> **MC: I've always wanted a childhood friend! But my neighbors were all so much older than me** **T_T**
> 
> **MC: What about you, Rani?**
> 
> **Rani: My childhood friends were animals.**
> 
> **MC: animals?!**
> 
> **Rani: Yeah, I lived on a farm when I was younger.**
> 
> **V: That's interesting.**
> 
> **Rani: So, just to make sure, nothing's been confirmed about the party?**
> 
> **V: Well nothing's been set but I don't think we have a long time to prepare for it.**
> 
> **V: The two of you are still new to this job. A large scale party might be too much right now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do what you think is right.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It would be nice to just have the party again.**
> 
> **V: Thanks for saying that.**
> 
> **V: What do you think, MC and Rani? Do you both feel too pressured?**
> 
> **V: Has everyone been nice ever since you joined RFA?**
> 
> **MC: I love talking to Seven!**
> 
> **V: Really? I'm glad you're getting along with Luciel.**
> 
> **V: He doesn't get along with Jaehee tho**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I never wanted to be close to Luciel as well.**
> 
> **V: haha**
> 
> **V: I guess it's hit or miss**
> 
> **V: What about you, Rani?**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Rani: Honestly, I still feel a little distant from everyone. And the situation is…stressful.**
> 
> **V: Really?**
> 
> **V: I wish I could do something to help…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's only been a couple of days so we should just let time solve it.**
> 
> **Rani: I think time is probably what I need. I don't open up to people very easily.**
> 
> **V: Yes…If anything gets worse just talk to Luciel or Jumin about it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You can also talk to Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **V: I knew you'd say that.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: ?**
> 
> **V: Nothing ^^**
> 
> **V: Anyway, Jumin, how are you doing?**
> 
> **V: I see you went to your weekly lunch with your father. How's his health?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Perfect. Probably too healthy actually seeing as he's still changing girlfriends all the time**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Men are the same no matter how old they are.**
> 
> **V: haha…**
> 
> **V: He's a good father except for that aspect.**
> 
> **Jumin han: Exactly.**

 

I wondered if Jumin was including himself when he wrote that line. Did he see himself as better than his father because he didn't have the habit of constantly changing girlfriends/lovers?

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Anyways my father's the same as always so don't worry even though he annoys me with his women problems.**
> 
> **V: That's good. At least he doesn't touch on anyone working directly under you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's a relief, for sure.**
> 
> **V: With your previous Chief Assistant…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: No need to talk about that.**

 

Whoa, there definitely was a story there. It was unlikely that V would air his friend's dirty laundry in front of MC and me but still, I was rather curious.

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: At least if she's a celebrity I won't be seeing her often.**
> 
> **V: Don't be harsh to your father and show some interest.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Are you lecturing me?**
> 
> **V: Yes, as a friend.**
> 
> **MC: LOL Jumin's being scolded ^^**
> 
> **V: If you look around with a little more sincerity, you'll find that you're surrounded by good people.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm sure there are a lot of good people. Most of them are nice to me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But I don't really want to get to know them.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: They won't understand me anyways.**

 

"Are they really giving him a teenage angst plot when he's nearing his thirties?!" I cried out to MC.

She's busy snickering while cooing over V. "It's mad cheesy I know. Dude's essentially going through puberty in his late twenties."

 

 

 

> **Rani: I think drawing that line is very faulty thinking.**
> 
> **V: I agree with Rani.**
> 
> **V: I'm sure there's someone in this world who understands you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't know about that.**
> 
> **V: I feel like you're so against making new friends.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Haven't been given friendly advice from you in a while.**

 

 _Ouch_. Was that a dig on the fact that V hadn't been around for quite some time? I couldn't imagine how Jumin must feel about V being so absent from his life when they were so close.

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: If you're going to start nagging me, then stop.**
> 
> **V: But I haven't even started yet?**
> 
> **MC: go, V, go! I want to see Jumin get scolded!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Stop. It's never going to end if you start.**
> 
> **V: haha alright**
> 
> **V: That pen your father gave you is very nice.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's more his style but it's my favorite present I've gotten recently.**
> 
> **V: Oh. Sorry. I just got a call…I have to go.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: So soon.**
> 
> **V: Jumin, give everyone my regards.**
> 
> **Jumin: Don't worry.**
> 
> **Jumin: Take care of yourself until we talk again.**
> 
> **MC: Bye V!!!**
> 
> **Rani: Nice talking to you, Mr. V.**
> 
> **V: See you all later.**
> 
> **V has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **MC: Ah, I gotta go! My ramyeon is done!!**
> 
> **MC has left the chatroom**.

 

I shook my head in amusement because I could hear MC run to the kitchen as the timer went off.

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Now that V came to talk to us I really think the party will happen.**
> 
> **Rani: It seems like you two haven't seen each other for a while.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's not that we don't see each other.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We've been friends for a long time so that doesn't mean much.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But if you're worried about our relationship that's very kind of you.**
> 
> **Rani: I see. But you don't see each other often?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We used to talk on the phone often but we rarely talk these days.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We each have our own lives so there's nothing you can do about that.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What happened with Rika was blow to both of us.**

 

"Wait, was Jumin in love with Rika?" I asked MC who was blowing on her ramyeon and trying to eat it even though it's far too hot right now. I had seen way too many K-dramas not to see how this was playing out from a mile away.

She slurped loudly. "Probably? Everyone was in love with that bitch. You know what they say…pussy too bomb."

I rolled my eyes because I was pretty certain that Jumin had never gotten that close to a woman in his life. Or at least I didn't think so…hmm. I had a hunch that he was a little sex-repulsed or even romance-repulsed. Dude seemed like the type to value his personal space way too much to bother picking up a woman even if it would be ridiculously easy for him.

"Do you think he knew he loved her?"

"Probs not? Jumin basically represses literally everything. Though seeing as Rika gave him Elly, it's not surprising to see him shift his focus from her to the cat."

"That's…"

"Weird? Yup. Probably not as bad as Yoosung's obsession with her but still pretty bad."

…Yikes. I had read the chats where Yoosung was singing Rika's praises and it was honestly pretty sad. Poor kid had no idea that he was looking at a façade and that the person underneath was not someone you wanted to idolize. The obsession thing was also a lot weirder considering that she was his cousin as well. 

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: I should get going before I end up talking too much.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know you're having difficulty falling asleep, Rani, but you should try to rest.**
> 
> **Rani: Okay. I'll try.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It was fun talking to you.**
> 
> **Rani: Sleep well, Jumin.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Good night, Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

"You called him Jumin!" MC shrieked when she logged back in the chatroom.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure he didn't even notice."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he's noticed. Don't you know it bothers him when you're all formal with him?"

"Why would it bother him in particular when I'm formal with everyone?" I asked, confused by her question. "I'm just trying to friendlier I guess. Being informal feels weird when in my classes we always addressed each other formally."

"Aish! You've really never played otome games before, have you?"

"Hey, I'm not that clueless at romance! I've watched K-dramas! Besides, he's not looking for love. He only wants someone to listen to him. He just needs a friend."

"Sure, Jan. Keep telling yourself that." MC rolled her eyes as she slurped her noodles.

"So how're things going with Seven?"

"I love it!" She smiled widely and I was happy for her even if I was still terribly upset that she's the reason I was trapped here. "They're actually _real_ here, you know. I have a lot more fun in interacting with him."

"That's…great."

"It's so exciting~!" She practically squealed. "Anyways, I'm glad you picked Jumin seeing as I'm doing the Deep Story route."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yeah it's him or Seven and you know who I'll always choose~." It was a little difficult to still think of everything as a game when I was interacting with the characters on this level as well as actually living in Rika's apartment. It just made things harder for me to separate and compartmentalize in my mind. "And it seems like you're doing a good job on your own, you're really a pro at this you know. Or perhaps it's just that you're both really well matched."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. You're always defending him - don't think I haven't _noticed_ that. Though calling him sexist probably lost you a few points."

"I criticize him sometimes. Besides I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it! I'm interacting with them honestly."

"Well _obviously_ otherwise you would have gone along with his usual 'all women are the same' bullshit."

"MC, I'm not all that comfortable trying to flirt with them, to be honest."

"I guess that makes sense seeing as this _is_ your first time playing. Jumin is one hell of a route to pop your cherry with though. I'll be sure to message you when you start his route in earnest. I've never played it but I've heard some stuff about it."

I was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that MC thought I was trying to win over Jumin which was insane. Jumin may have adorable moments of gap moe but he honestly just seemed like someone who needed some help. Besides, it's not like we talk about serious things. Most of our interactions revolved around his cat and just cats in general. I've had more meaningful conversations with Jaehee about coffee for god's sake.

Whatever, it's not like Jumin was going to fall in love with me or something. I wasn't even playing this game earnestly. 

 

 


	5. Jumin takes a(nother) photo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's oblivious. Rani discovers Nerd!Jumin. Jumin takes another bad photo. Zen is concerned about Jumin (in his own way).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing has definitely slowed down -_- but i'll keep pressing on until I finish this story! I think I'm mostly conflicted on whether to take this in a more angsty direction. any feedback would be highly appreciated. happy tuesday, everyone.

 

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **I can't believe Seven plays LOLOL and didn't tell me** **T_T**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: He even knows the guildmaster**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I had no idea**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I think he mentioned it once?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It's not like I would have believed him!**
> 
> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Rani: Hello Jumin.**
> 
> **Rani: Hi Yoosung.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hello Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The weather's pretty bad today.**
> 
> **Rani: I don't mind it. I like it when the weather's bad. I just wish I could go outside.**
> 
> **Rani:** **T_T**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Won't you get sick from going outside?**
> 
> **Rani: I wouldn't mind. I love it when the weather's bad.**
> 
> **Rani: But don't worry. I don't have any intentions of going out right now**
> 
> **Rani: MC would be furious if I got sick right now**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes your health is important.**
> 
> **Rani: Anyways, Yoosung, why are you so upset?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Seven plays LOLOL and he never told me!**
> 
> **Rani: What's the big deal? Now you can just play together.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes. At least you know now. That is what's important.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It's not that simple! I don't want anyone to know my life in LOLOL;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I see.**
> 
> **Rani: But you talk about it all the time. I'm surprised that you don't like that Seven plays**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It's like a secret of mine has been revealed you know?**
> 
> **Rani: …It's not much of a secret, Yoosung.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: And Seven should be busy with work! How did he have time to beat the guildmaster?;;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: He could have hacked the game and made an invincible player.**
> 
> **Rani: I wouldn't be surprised if he went to all that trouble just to troll you, Yoosung.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Ugh, I'm just going to pretend I never found out**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Our company does many things, but we research advanced technology as well.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We've managed to invent a machine to partially delete memories.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:…….**
> 
> **Rani: He's just trolling you, Yoosung. lol**

 

It made me wonder though if Jumin was into science fiction. It was an interesting side of his personality that I wouldn't immediately expect if that was the case. I kind of assumed they'd go the typical chaebol route and have him flaunt his rich tastes while being completely oblivious to mainstream media. This was a refreshing change of pace.

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I just felt goosebumps** **T_T**
> 
> **Jumin: I'm glad you understood my joke, Rani.**
> 
> **Rani: Are you at work, Jumin?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I have a business trip scheduled for this afternoon so I'm resting now.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Ooooh! A business trip!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I'm heading off to school but being really slow about it**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Come to think of it…**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: yeah?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Zen's very interested in Seven's maid**
> 
> **Rani: I think Zen just wants to know whether the person in the picture is a woman or not.**
> 
> **Jumin Han:  I did wonder about that.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: …Any guy would wonder lolol**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It's in our instincts +_+**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's quite fascinating.**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Anyways, Jumin don't you have a maid?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I do.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Oh! Is she pretty?**

 

I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Was that really the first thing Yoosung wondered about a woman? I couldn't say that I was really surprised just a bit disappointed.

 

> **Jumin Han: Is it a woman? …Assistant Kang would know.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: You don't know?;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I've never seen my maid.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: What?!!**
> 
> **Rani: Is it because they're only there when you're not?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't want to waste my energy by conversing with someone who doesn't help the company.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And if there comes a day when even my maid gets involved with my father,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I wouldn't want to know them**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: The second reason is very personal lol**
> 
> **Rani: You should at least know their name…especially if they're on your payroll**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I don't think it's a waste of energy to talk to your maid.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: ?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: My elementary school teacher told me to be nice to everyone around you**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: She said we all live amongst others in this world!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I didn't understand until I started living alone**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Just getting to say hello to my neighbors makes me feel like I belong somewhere.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: So you're saying that I should include others in my life because I'm lonely.**
> 
> **Rani: Yoosung's teacher is right. No one lives in complete isolation.**
> 
> **Rani: Humans are social creatures by nature.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin, it'll get tedious if you only meet people for business.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I have Elizabeth the Third and I'm too busy to feel loneliness. She's all I need in my life.**

 

On one hand, I understood where Jumin was coming from. There were many times when I thought animals were better than people in terms of companionship but they couldn't talk back. As great as they were at listening sometimes you just wanted to have a real two-sided conversation and that was something you definitely couldn't get from a pet.

 

> **Rani: I understand that Elizabeth the Third is important to you**
> 
> **Rani: but she can't quite replace human interaction completely.**
> 
> **Rani: It would be good to get to know others.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Is that so? I'm not so sure about that.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Rani's right. You need to be more interested in others.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: A cat's all you need to not feel lonely?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Either you don't get lonely very much or you're just super busy.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Both seem right.**
> 
> **Rani: Well, some people really enjoy their alone time.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Jumin I don't understand you at all.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: And Seven too, I know he's a hacker and his name. That's all I know about him.**
> 
> **Rani: I always find it better not to pry. Let people share what they feel comfortable with.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Still. I hope he's not doing anything bad.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Well.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: We might be the only ones who know his name!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Luciel!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …It must say Luciel on his ID cards.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Yeah?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Since it's his real name.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: yeah it's not that much of a secret then lol**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But Luciel isn't his birthname.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: ??**
> 
> **Jumin: It's his baptismal name.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> **Rani: Yeah Luciel seems very…Catholic.  And a bit cartoonish if I'm being honest.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Doesn't the name remind you of  a character in a fantasy novel?**

 

Again, Jumin's inner nerd was showing. I already had conclusive evidence that he enjoyed Sci-Fi and now fantasy… The idea of Nerd!Jumin was giving me far too much amusement than was healthy. It was definitely something to ask him about later.

 

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: How would you know that?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Common sense.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Wait. Catholic?!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Seven's Catholic?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Didn't everyone know?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Again, I didn't;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang seems to be Catholic as well.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hear her muttering prayers on payday.**

 

Huh, that wasn't something I had known already. Most of my conversations with Jaehee tended to drift to Zen if I wasn't careful. Honestly, I even shipped them together a little though it seemed unlikely to happen unless her workload lightened and Zen actively decided to take an interest. Jaehee cared too much about Zen's career to really go after him even if she did think he was the epitome of male beauty (her exact words).

 

> **Rani: Why was she praying?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: To get a holiday next month since she gets paid enough.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: What…that's sad.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: So Jaehee's Catholic? Did everyone get a religion without me knowing?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Please don't tell me that you have a religion too Jumin lolol**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I have one too**
> 
> **Rani: lol**
> 
> **Rani: Yoosung, you really are oblivious**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆: **T_T**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I was born a Christian.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I… have no religion.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Wow…I had no idea, Jumin;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's understandable you didn't know. I never really talk about my beliefs.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Is there a reason why?**
> 
> **Jumin** **Han: Half the kids in my neighborhood went to church when we were little.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Statistically, children from conservative families are usually religious.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But now I'm too busy to go.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Wait, Rani, do you have a religion?**
> 
> **Rani: Not really? I do have certain beliefs.**
> 
> **Rani: If anything I'm more spiritual and don't really subscribe to any one particular religion.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Sorry I don't really understand. Could you explain more?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I am curious to hear more about your thoughts.**

 

Was I really going to get into a theological discussion with two game characters? Definitely, the weirdest thing I was probably going to do today. Still, it might prove interesting.

 

> **Rani: I believe that reincarnation is real. I believe that humans have souls.**
> 
> **Rani: But I don't really believe in heaven or hell.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: That is interesting. Why don't you believe in heaven?**
> 
> **Rani: To me I feel that life after death shouldn't be a concern for the living.**
> 
> **Rani: The focus should be on the present and the people who are living now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I understand what you mean about living in the present.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Sometimes we focus too effort on our past we can't really control it.**
> 
> **Rani: I understand why people believe in heaven.**
> 
> **Rani: It's understandable that you would want your deceased loved ones to go to a place of happiness.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Yeah!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: That I understand as well.**
> 
> **Jumin: Do you have a religious background?**
> 
> **Rani: Somewhat? My family wasn't devout and only my Grandmother was particularly religious.**
> 
> **Jumin: I must go now to hear all the reports.**
> 
> **Jumin: It'll be a busy day today with the business trip too.**
> 
> **Rani: Hopefully Elizabeth the Third won't be too lonely if you go. Hope you have a successful trip!**
> 
> **Jumin: I can already see her sad face…**
> 
> **Jumin: I should leave her with Assistant Kang.**
> 
> **Rani: I wish you could leave her with me. I would love to meet her.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Perhaps that can be arranged in the near future.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Well, I should head off to school before I'm late.**
> 
> **Rani: Have a good day at school day, Yoosung!**
> 
> **Rani: Study hard!**
> 
> **Yoosung: Thanks, Rani!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **has left the chatroom.**

 

 

* * *

I was spending the afternoon bumming on the couch watching a K-drama while MC napped on the bed. The drama was actually better than I expected (for a game sim world, anyway) and it had been a pretty decent way to pass time in between waiting for people to respond to my emails and voicemails about the party. The response had been good so far though a lot of them seemed hesitant and wanted incentives to come. MC told me to just promise whatever they want at the party since Jaehee would handle it which made me feel guilty for pushing even more onto that poor woman's plate. Honestly, at this point, I think that Jumin should just hire another assistant or at least give Jaehee an assistant. She seemed to do enough work to warrant one anyway.

I was about to open another can of melon soda when my phone rang unexpectedly. The sound made me jump a little on the couch and I fumbled a bit trying to answer it. To my surprise, it's Jumin which was a little strange since I just talked to him in the chatroom a few hours ago.

"Hello?"

"It's Jumin. I just wanted to see how you're doing and if you've eaten yet."

I was surprised that he bothered to call me instead of just texting but it was fine. "Yes, I did. Aren't you supposed to be on your business trip right now?"

"We're currently on-route. You sound fine so I guess I can hang up then." There's a pause and a part of me believed that he wanted to keep to talking to me but had no idea how to keep the conversation going without a cue. It's…cute for someone who probably had to spend all their time making small talk with people he wasn't close with. Jumin was trying, meaning that he may have taken Yoosung and me seriously earlier.

"If you're not busy, could we talk awhile? I'm not really doing much of anything right now. And I should probably practice."

"Hmm. Oh. If you want to talk longer I could try to come up with something. My topics can be a bit boring though. Let's see…" I wondered if the others were the ones to tell Jumin that his conversation choices were boring. It was strangely insecure of him to mention that and it actually managed to make me frown a bit. "My nutritionist just explained to me about the importance of vitamin D, do you know about it?"

"Yeah I do. Though I think your nutritionist was just trying to tell you that you needed to spend more time outside," I laughed a little because I could totally imagine that seeing as everyone thought of Jumin as intimidating when really he's just awkward and pretty blunt sometimes.

"Huh. Well, I recently saw a science fiction movie about a person who literally burns under the sunlight. It wasn't really my taste though."

I smirked a little knowing that Nerd!Jumin was becoming more real by the minute. "That's interesting. I know there's an actual skin condition where people can't spend any time under the sunlight because the UV damage is so severe. I think it's called…" I stumbled a bit trying to remember the name. "XP or something? But it's crazy rare though, I think."

"That sounds quite unfortunate."

"Do you like science fiction movies? Is it your favorite genre?"

Jumin made a considering noise on the other end of the line. "I value stories based on imagination but unless there's a lesson that is applicable to reality I consider it pointless."

That was interesting. I never thought Jumin to be the type of person to appreciate imagination then again everyone else made him seem like he was such a dull fuddy-duddy when that didn't appear to be the case. "I tend to enjoy horror films the best."

"Really?" He sounded a bit surprised. "That was not what I was expecting. Due to Assistant Kang, I assumed most women were fond of musicals or romance films."

"Those can be nice on occasion but I've always like horror flicks or mysteries even as a kid."

I heard another voice distantly through the phone. "Well, it appears that I must go, Rani. I hope you have a good rest of your day."

"Sure thing. Safe travels, Jumin."

"Goodbye."

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **707: It's MC!**
> 
> **707: Welcome!**
> 
> **MC: missed you Seven! >_<**
> 
> **707: >_<**
> 
> **707: hey hey hey MC~**
> 
> **707: u missed me?**
> 
> **707: I have so much work I wanna die**
> 
> **707: how'd I get so much work?!**
> 
> **MC: maybe they gave it to you because you're such an elite lol**
> 
> **MC: god Seven ~**
> 
> **707: BINGO**
> 
> **707: !**
> 
> **707: !**
> 
> **707: But I have so much work now**
> 
> **707: I guess this is why geniuses always suffer** **T_T**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **707: Hiya Jumin**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hiya**
> 
> **MC: Hiya suit-wearing Jumin Han!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hiya**
> 
> **707: lololol**
> 
> **707: Jaehee might get mad at u for talking like that~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm tired.**
> 
> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **MC: wassup gurl~**
> 
> **707: wassup wassup**
> 
> **Rani: What's the dizzle my homeskillets?**
> 
> **707: wowowow**
> 
> **707: is this really Rani?**
> 
> **MC: yupyupyup~**
> 
> **MC: she's been listening to rap music when she was cleaning lol**
> 
> **707: Rani listens to rap music????**
> 
> **707: ?!**
> 
> **707: I'm shook**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Rani: I'm a complex person.**
> 
> **Rani: Evening, Jumin. How was the business trip? Did you pick up Elizabeth the Third?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hello, Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I got her as soon as I got back.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And fine.**
> 
> **707: Where'd you go?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I went to a wine farm that produces wine.**
> 
> **707: lolol u wanted to give elly a farm?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …that's a good idea**
> 
> **707: I was joking lololol**
> 
> **Rani: That sounds fun! I miss the countryside. I've been living in the city for too long.**
> 
> **MC: Did you get some grapes?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Grapes?**
> 
> **707: lol you went to a grape farm….shouldn't there be grapes?**
> 
> **Jumin: Oh. There are separate workers for that.**
> 
> **707: lololol**
> 
> **Rani: What business was at the farm?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: To make a deal for new wine.**
> 
> **707: pix?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why would I take pictures?**
> 
> **MC: new prof pic bro**
> 
> **707: yeah u pretend to pick grapes and post on social media**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't have enough time in my day to update my personal life on social media**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Also why would I pretend to do something?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And act like a commercial model?**
> 
> **MC: You do it for the likes!**
> 
> **MC: Also it's fun to be dramatic.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If I have to take a photo, I prefer real pictures like this**

 

He posted a photo of grape vines showing plump purple grapes. The picture wasn't as blurry as the others I had seen from him (though that's likely because it was zoomed in really close to one bunch of grapes making the others out of focus). Still, it's a decent shot and it made me wish I was there instead of stuck inside Rika's apartment all day.

 

 

> **MC: wow! just looking at it makes me want to go outside**
> 
> **Rani: yes it's a good photo. I always liked landscape pictures**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes. I think this is a proper photo.**
> 
> **707: Wow….I can feel the nature!**
> 
> **MC: lololol I should steal Rani's farm hat and wear it**
> 
> **707: If you ever do wear it, I'm def gonna take a photo and post it**
> 
> **Rani: Steal my things and die.**
> 
> **Rani:** (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **MC:** **(** **⚆** **_** **⚆** **)**
> 
> **707: wah~ scary~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My father often told me that being close to nature helps you clear your mind.**
> 
> **707: sounds like what an old man would say**
> 
> **707: but it's good >.<**
> 
> **707: maybe that's why Mr. Han always stays close to natural women.**
> 
> **MC: hehehehe**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Anyways it was a short trip but a very good one**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I was able to taste a variety of fresh wine.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin, you must really like wine.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I like it much better than other types of alcohol.**
> 
> **707: Jumin..**
> 
> **707: I just thought of this but if you want to give a touching gift to someone**
> 
> **707: you can give them a bottle of wine made with grapes you picked**
> 
> **707: it would be**
> 
> **707: SO**
> 
> **707: TOUCHING**
> 
> **707: tears everywhere. lol**
> 
> **MC: OMG that would be soooo sweet**
> 
> **707: why don't you give Rani something like that?**

 

My hands froze and I wonder if MC had been talking about the idea of me and Jumin to the other RFA members. It's embarrassing to think that. And the fact that Seven would actually _say_ something like that is…uncomfortable? Or at least I wasn't sure how I felt about it exactly. Jumin barely knew how to interact with his friends at this point and he's definitely not looking for a romantic relationship. Still, I'd kill for a bottle of wine right now. I also knew that this teasing wouldn't escape Jumin's notice. I hoped that he didn't start thinking that I liked him in _that_ way. It'd make our interactions even more awkward and it felt like the two of us were finally reaching a comfortable rapport.

 

 

> **MC: lol he'd probably just give it to Elizabeth~**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'd like to but Elizabeth the Third cannot drink wine**
> 
> **707: Elly can't drink wine!**
> 
> **707: that's so sad!!**
> 
> **707: I wish my Elly could drink wine!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I did not allow you to call her Elly.**
> 
> **707: >.<**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's 'Elizabeth the Third'.**
> 
> **MC: It would be pretty cool if you developed a wine she could drink.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That's a good idea.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I would support that cause.**
> 
> **Rani: Cats can't have grapes.**
> 
> **Rani: In fact juice in general isn't good for them -- too much sugar.**
> 
> **Rani: It would be smarter to develop a line of wine for cat-lovers and**
> 
> **Rani: maybe pair it with cheese/milk for cats?**
> 
> **MC: wow, Rani, you know a lot about cats**
> 
> **Rani: Well I had a cat who lived to be very old and had a lot of health problems**
> 
> **Rani: you tend to research stuff ahead of time**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That's a very interesting idea**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani, you've been a good help**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should have Assistant Kang come up with the proposal**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do you have more ideas?**
> 
> **707: Jumin……u came up with this because of me so let me touch Elly**
> 
> **MC: me too~! I wanna touch Elly!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Don't shorten her name.**
> 
> **707: I should go back to the adult world of job land!**
> 
> **707: I think I'll get my focus back if I think about Elly!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Don't spread your imaginations on my Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **707: well I'm gonna go work**
> 
> **707: hope your project goes well. if it works out, let me touch Elly.**
> 
> **Jumin: Don't even dare to dream!**
> 
> **MC: wow jumin's possessive**
> 
> **MC: good luck seven!**
> 
> **707: >.<**
> 
> **707: thanks sweetie!**
> 
> **707: laterz.**
> 
> **707 has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: He's abused Elizabeth the Third and now he's switching her name**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm offended.**
> 
> **Rani: Elizabeth the Third has a very determined protector.**
> 
> **Jumin: I'm glad that's how you see it.**
> 
> **MC: well there's a line between protective and possessive….**
> 
> **MC: Seven means well though ^^ she's a cute cat**
> 
> **Jumin Han: First I should tighten the security for my penthouse**
> 
> **Jumin Han: since I can't leave Elizabeth the Third with a cat abuser again.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should relax during the rest of the day and think about the project.**
> 
> **MC: No security is a match for agent 707!**
> 
> **Rani: Good night, Jumin. Good luck with the new business project.**
> 
> **Jumin: Thank you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

* * *

 

 

> **Jumin: Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin: Glad you're still awake.**
> 
> **Jumin: I was about to write up my business plan.**
> 
> **Jumin: A wine for cat-lovers and cheese for their cats**
> 
> **Rani: It's definitely an interesting idea.**
> 
> **Rani: I confess that I don't much know about business though.**

 

Jumin posted a closeup of Elizabeth the Third's paw and it's surprisingly in-focus. I suppose that Jumin could work a camera slightly better when it's his cat. Or he made Jaehee take it. Still, cat paws were absolutely adorable and it looked so cute and soft.

 

> **Rani: awww~**
> 
> **Rani: adorable**
> 
> **Jumin: I never get sick of looking at her.**
> 
> **Jumin: With wine you must drink it in a glass, I should have a team develop special glasses for cats to drink from that look like wine glasses.**
> 
> **Jumin: They will have to consider the length of cat tongues and be delicate.**
> 
> **Jumin: The cheese should also be small and bite-sized while still maintaining its flavor and aroma.**

 

Jumin had put a lot more thought into this whole idea than I initially expected though I remembered Jaehee mentioning how much she hated the cat projects he comes up with. She didn't mind the fact that they don't make much profit though she said Jumin always tended to do this when he's stressed out about something. I wondered if this was how Jumin coped with stress - creating cat products that Elizabeth may enjoy. It was a little sad to me. It's one to thing to find comfort in a pet who was a best friend but to go to this length?

 

> **Rani: Will it produce profit though? You might be trying to do too much at once.**
> 
> **Jumin: Good point.**
> 
> **Jumin: But I consider cat projects a part of philanthropy.**
> 
> **Jumin: Major corporates consider philanthropy a major company goal.**
> 
> **Rani: I guess in a very certain angle it could be interpreted as that…**
> 
> **Jumin: If all of this goes well, I will be able to sit with Elizabeth the Third and enjoy wine together.**
> 
> **Jumin: Just imagining it makes me happy.**

 

I couldn't help but get the feeling that Jumin just wanted someone to enjoy wine with and he was projecting that desire onto his cat. There's not much I could say to that seeing as he refused to believe that he needed other people besides Elizabeth so I wasn't sure how to respond.

 

> **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Rani: Hello, Zen.**
> 
> **ZEN: Hey, Rani!**
> 
> **ZEN: lolol**
> 
> **Jumin Han: This has been a very productive evening.**
> 
> **ZEN: ugh…wrong time to come in.**
> 
> **ZEN: the trust fund kid is here**
> 
> **ZEN: and the conversations all about that furball**
> 
> **ZEN: god;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Have you even imagined drinking wine with the most elegant being in the world?**
> 
> **ZEN: I mean, with an elegant woman maybe.**
> 
> **ZEN: but wine with a furball? lol you might be crazy**
> 
> **Jumin Han: She's not a furball.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You don't even have an ounce of respect to insult such a beautiful creature.**
> 
> **ZEN: hey… no matter how nice I want to be to cats I can't.**
> 
> **ZEN: I still haven't forgotten the last party when you brought that furball!**
> 
> **Rani: You brought Elizabeth to an RFA party, Jumin?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I didn't want her to be alone at home.**
> 
> **ZEN: it's basically an obsession. it's scary.**
> 
> **ZEN: he doesn't even think about others suffering from allergies;;**
> 
> **Rani: What happened?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't remember.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Zen just started tearing up and sneezing.**
> 
> **ZEN:** **_That's because I was having an allergic reaction._ **
> 
> **Jumin Han: Seven took a photo.**
> 
> **ZEN: That corporate heir jerk still has no idea how to be considerate.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If I want to put Elizabeth the Third's photo on the wine label,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'll have to book a photographer now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I must hire the best to capture her gracefulness!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A limousine, a photography studio, and a red carpet will do.**
> 
> **ZEN: You're not even reading what I said!**
> 
> **ZEN: write about your freaky cat projects in your diary not here;;;**
> 
> **Rani: it's kind of interesting**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's always fun to plan cat projects though anti-cats like Zen will never understand**
> 
> **Rani: Well he is allergic…**
> 
> **ZEN: I don't want to understand just write it in your diary instead please**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Diaries are not secure. This messenger is the best for security.**
> 
> **ZEN: Is this your personal social media page or something?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Do you have a problem with me writing in here? This chat room is a democratic place**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Anyone can talk about anything.**
> 
> **ZEN: but people like me who don't really like cats see it too**
> 
> **ZEN: if you want to be democratic let's vote on whether or not we can talk about cats**

 

This was very childish. Extremely childish. But…

 

> **Rani: I'm for cats.**
> 
> **Jumin: I'm for cats too.**
> 
> **Jumin: It's two against one…**
> 
> **Jumin: According to this democratic vote, I can talk about cats all I want.**
> 
> **ZEN: ;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: seriously tho;;**
> 
> **ZEN: your obsession with that furball is not normal.**
> 
> **Rani: He's just passionate about his cat. He's not hurting anyone.**

 

_Except for maybe Jaehee…_

 

> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **ZEN: you are abnormal.**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, you're also very passionate about posting your selfies**
> 
> **Rani: but you don't hear us complaining about it…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You do know you can buy beauty with money these days?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Even if you seem to make me abnormal, at least I'm much better than my father.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I only look at one woman.**
> 
> **ZEN: the abnormal part is the fact that the woman isn't human**

 

Okay, Zen had a point there. It was weird that Jumin always insisted on calling Elizabeth a _woman_ when she was just a cat.

 

> **ZEN: you always judge your dad;;**
> 
> **ZEN: your dad is more normal you are**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That is only because father loses his objective judgement**
> 
> **Jumin Han: when he falls for a woman and then makes bad business decisions.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I cannot just sit and watch.**

 

Was Jumin angry at his father about the whole Glam Choi thing? It was obviously upsetting him pretty bad if the cat projects and the way this conversation was going were any indications. He seemed to have a good relationship with his father and the idea of him remarrying was not something Jumin wanted. It even ran deeper than it being 'bad' for the company image. Jumin seemed severely disappointed in his father.

 

> **Rani: Jumin…are you okay?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't care so don’t worry.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Thank you for asking.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani, I must leave now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I have the farm, but I'll have to search for the cheese factory and glass maker.**
> 
> **Rani: I'd love to see the farm someday. Hope the project goes well!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Perhaps.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And yes I hope so too.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: There is a problem with him right…?**
> 
> **ZEN: Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that;;**
> 
> **Rani: I think something is really troubling Jumin right now.**
> 
> **Rani: All we can do as his friends is be supportive.**
> 
> **ZEN: I wish he'd open up to a human more than a cat.**
> 
> **ZEN: I feel like he's on the brink of hospitalization.**

 

That was…discomforting. I didn't really know Jumin for very long so I had no idea if this behavior of his was worsening or not. Zen had known him for longer or at least knew his background better than me.

 

> **ZEN: I should get going too. Time to work out.**
> 
> **Rani: Good night.**
> 
> **ZEN: Good bye!**
> 
> **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 

MC had told me a while ago that things would get worse but I wasn't expecting to feel so affected by it. It seemed like everyone else was just ignoring the fact that Jumin was so troubled by what was happening in his family life. How could they just stand by and watch him slowly deteriorate like this? Still, all I could do was support him from the sidelines.

* * *

 

**UNKNOWN: ted_so# *long**

**UNKNOWN: !LO# $WAI_-**

**UNKNOWN: …**

**UNKNOWN: %wanted_l@m**

**UNKNOWN: …**

**UNKNOWN: .**

**UNKNOWN: I am**

**UNKNOWN: going to**

**UNKNOWN: corrupt you.**

 

 

 


	6. Jumin's programming glitches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Zen is a Greek god. Jumin's programming glitches. Rani is the mom friend who scolds everyone after a roast session goes too far.

I woke up a little late the next morning, completely missing my usual routine of watching the sunrise. I had apparently missed a lot. Unknown had managed to hack into the chatroom. Everyone was notably on edge and I felt a little bad that I had missed their worried messages though MC had already reassured everyone that I was perfectly fine and had just been sleeping. I was just kind of numb to it at this point after receiving those private messages from Unknown a few days ago. I did feel bad about how freaked out everyone was and I wished I could reassure them about it. MC was trying to keep everyone optimistic but I couldn't tell how much it was working. Jumin, very thoughtfully, assigned bodyguards to everyone - well, everyone except MC and me. I was still not entirely sure why it wouldn't be a good idea to let the others know our location seeing as V had been pretty unresponsive and 707 was secretive as all hell.

 

 

> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Rani, you're here…**
> 
> **MC: Hey Rani!!!**
> 
> **MC: Finally decided to give the TV a break huh?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm getting a headache with all these false stories going around…**
> 
> **MC: aw Jaehee~~**
> 
> **Rani: What false stories?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Articles went out that the Chairman gave an interview himself.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But it wasn't an interview…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He simply didn't comment on the reporter's questions.**
> 
> **MC: wow that's really shitty of them**
> 
> **Rani: How's Jumin doing?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Well we'll probably suffer a decrease in sales**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He's working as usual but is taking care of paperwork extremely fast.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's good that he's focusing on work.**

 

It sounded more to me like he was trying to bury himself in his work just to ignore everything around him but that couldn't possibly last long.

 

> **Jaehee Kang: I can tell he's feeling very low at the moment.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But I almost doubted my ears when I heard this…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: said we should stop all cat related projects for a while.**
> 
> **Rani: That's really not like him…**
> 
> **MC: does this mean no more cat wine???? T_T**
> 
> **MC: lol u must be glad jaehee**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You're right.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I was happy to hear it but shocked nonetheless.;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He acted very much like a true 'director' and told everyone to prepare**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: for our share prices to go down.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So we should get our performances 130% up.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: T_T**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He's absolutely right but still…**
> 
> **ZEN has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: Jaehee good to see you~**
> 
> **ZEN: and you too MC & Rani**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Hello Zen.**
> 
> **MC: how was the meeting????**
> 
> **ZEN: Fantastic!**
> 
> **ZEN: I got a new role!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Really?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Congratulations!!**
> 
> **MC: congrats zenny!! I knew you could do it.**
> 
> **Rani: Congrats, Zen. I know you worked hard.**
> 
> **ZEN: Thanks, everyone~!**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm so excited to play a new character ^^**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You'll do great.**
> 
> **ZEN: I'll have to live up your expectations.**
> 
> **ZEN: <3**
> 
> **ZEN: The director said even Zeus would kill to have your charm!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He has a good eye.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: +_+**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I agree 100%. ^^**
> 
> **MC: He's so right lolol even zeus would be jealous**
> 
> **Rani: I'm glad the meeting with the director went well.**
> 
> **ZEN: tbh I've always loved greek mythology**

 

That was surprising, I never expected that from Zen…It was these little details that made it difficult for me to remember that these people were based off a game. A game that MC had to win so I could go home.

 

 

> **ZEN: don't you think I'm a million times more handsome than Zeus?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: No one has actually seen what Zeus looks like so you can say whatever you want.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: If there is a God of Beauty, I think you'd be perfect for it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: +_+**

 

That was really forward of Jaehee though not too out of character. She really did Zen was the hallmark of male handsomeness. I shipped them well enough but hearing Jaehee compliment Zen over and over was a little tiring. I just wished they would move to the next stage already…

 

> **MC: can't wait to see you in the role**
> 
> **MC: we should all go see you perform!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: That's a great idea!!**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm really looking forward to it too.**
> 
> **ZEN: Apparently my character is this obsessive strong man.**
> 
> **ZEN: I've never been obsessed over a woman lol**
> 
> **ZEN: so I'm wondering how to prepare for this role**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You can use Mr. Han as reference material.**
> 
> **MC: yup yup**
> 
> **MC: he sure is obsessed with elly**
> 
> **ZEN: lololol that furball**
> 
> **ZEN: I guess**
> 
> **ZEN: for the first time that dude might actually help my acting career**
> 
> **ZEN: I still can't understand why he's so into that furball**
> 
> **Rani: He loves her.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He even expanded his business for his cat so you know his love is strong.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He told me to stop all cat projects.**
> 
> **ZEN: wow!! stop all cat projects lolol**
> 
> **ZEN: that's good news right?**
> 
> **ZEN: maybe he finally came into his senses**

 

Yeah, I doubted that. If anything it was a huge red flag.

 

> **ZEN: don't worry about it and just focus on the work you have Jaehee**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's just very unlike him**
> 
> **Rani: He loves those projects…he's so passionate about them.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So you agree**
> 
> **ZEN: He's throwing away useless projects and finally doing some real work…lol**
> 
> **MC: yeah, jaehee didn't you say those projects weren't very profitable**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Well, Mr. Han has always done a lot of work and has been really good at it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is a very good company director.**
> 
> **ZEN: oh…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: so he's actually pretty good;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He is very good.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: To be honest…he does much more than I do.**
> 
> **ZEN: …**
> 
> **ZEN: that jerk.**
> 
> **Rani: I always thought Jumin was very hardworking. You can tell from his demeanor.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He is very well respected in the company.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Here in the chatroom he talks about cats all the time…**
> 
> **MC: lol u can say that again**
> 
> **ZEN: He's respected?;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han has always done well but now he wants to see better results.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It might be to prepare for the drop in stock prices due to the Chairman's scandal**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: but it also might be because he's worried that if he shows the slightest drop in performance**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: the Chairman might force him into the marriage.**
> 
> **MC: oh dang…**

 

That was completely unfair. That was a lot of pressure on Jumin to perform and make up for his father's 'mistakes'. Did he feel like this all the time whenever rumors of the Chairman's girlfriends and lovers made their rounds in the media? Did he always push himself this hard? And the added stress of the arranged marriage was probably tipping him over the edge…

 

 

> **Rani: That's really troubling…I can understand why Jumin's so upset.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han might be trying to prove his abilities just as a normal director of the company without using the 'son privilege'.**
> 
> **ZEN: hmm**
> 
> **ZEN: that's hard;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: personally I think with Jumin's personality,**
> 
> **ZEN: he would never marry someone if he doesn't want to**
> 
> **Rani: It's a little different with his father suggesting it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han cares very much for his family.**
> 
> **ZEN: never thought he had that side to him…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: well let's stop talking about depressing things and go back to my new role haha**

 

I wasn't all that interested in hearing more about Zen's role so I made an excuse and left the chatroom.

 

* * *

 

I was making myself some omurice when my phone went off. It's still a little surprising to get a phone call even since I explained to the others that I was fine receiving them though my accent was still atrocious. The others had only had called me once since then. Checking the caller ID I wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Jumin - we talked more on the phone than the others and he told me that he wanted to help me improve my conversational Korean. It was very kind of him to take the time to call me for a few moments each day and it felt nice in a way that I never associated with a phone call before.

"It's me I couldn't help but call. What with the circumstances regarding the chatroom this morning."

"It's very kind of you to check on me personally, Jumin," I responded while opening a can of melon soda.

"I'd like to send you and MC bodyguards but it bothers me that I can't. Luciel said he would keep an eye out but that's not enough…I want to do more." I felt the frustration in his tone and I idly wondered where he was right now…Was he still at the office? Jaehee mentioned that he was working very hard today to make up for his father's scandal and I was a little surprised that our safety was on his mind at the moment. He had already sent bodyguards to everyone else but I had no idea that he was still thinking about the fact he couldn't send any to MC and me.

"MC and I trust Seven. He'll do his best." That wasn't completely true. I didn't nearly trust Luciel as much as MC did.

"No matter how hard he tries he's human and will miss something…Of course, there's no point in me worrying as I don't even know your address. I wish V would give his approval. So…I was wondering if you could keep your phone with you at all times. Add my number to speed dial and call me in case of an emergency. You can call me at any time if something is going on."

That was immensely kind of Jumin. I knew that he was always busy with work and judging by his chatroom logins, awake at crazy hours likely doing international calls or finishing up paperwork. It was part of the reason why I didn't call him seeing as he was always busy. I told him instead to call me whenever it best suited his schedule.

"I've never had anyone on speed dial before. You're the first one, Jumin."

There's a pause where I wasn't sure if he'd heard my words but then he continued, "…Of course, chit chat isn't good. Well, actually, I think it'll be fine if it's with you. I get curious about what you have to say even when it's pointless."

"Jumin are you calling my words pointless or chit chat?" Jumin always seemed to have the capacity to put his foot in his mouth. I was rather used to his callousness by now so I was never really shocked by it - if anything I mostly just rolled my eyes at him. I was always quick to point it out to him though, curious to see how he would respond.

"Conversations are pointless unless there is profit involved." There he went again though I took it more as his way of answering the question. At least he didn't call _me_ pointless. "Did you have dinner?"

"I just made some omurice for the first time…I hope it turns out good. What about you? Have you eaten? I know it was a busy day at work according to Jaehee."

"I always maintain a healthy lifestyle. You don't have to worry about me." He was always so quick to deflect worry off him - it was a little strange. I got the feeling that Jumin wasn't used to having people worry about him or his feelings.

"You didn't answer my question though, Jumin. Did you eat?"

"Well if you're curious about the details, I'll tell you. My chef prepared my dinner again. He knows my exact tastes so the meal was very satisfying. Zen probably won't like to hear this…"

I chuckled knowing that he was absolutely right. Zen would probably throw a fit if he heard this.

It's only when I stopped laughing that realize that Jumin had gone silent and I felt apologetic for interrupting him. "Sorry about that…please go on."

"I do invite outside chefs from time to time. The last chef has a Three Star Michelin restaurant. I could fly there myself but it would take too long so I invited him to my home."

"That does sound more time efficient," I responded rather dryly. I know he wasn't intentionally trying to brag - Jumin was far too nonchalant about it. He sounded more like someone who was recalling what they had for lunch the other day (it was just that Jumin's normal was different from most people's).

"Yes, I agree. It was a rather satisfying meal so next time if I get to invite him I'd like for you to come too."

Wait…was Jumin actually inviting me to dinner? With him? He probably just meant it to be nice. I really shouldn't read into it too much. "That sounds lovely."

"I wanted to distract myself by talking about something else but it's not easy. I can't help but be bothered by the fact that it's not 100% safe where you are."

"Jumin I promise to call you if something is wrong, okay? Try not to worry so much, it'll be bad for your health."

He sighed. "I should try calling V again. I wish he'd more careful about your safety."

"I'm sure V has his reasons. And please feel free to call me anytime, Jumin. Even if it's just for pointless chit chat."

"…I will keep that in mind. Well, I hope you're enjoying your evening. Bye, Rani."

"Goodbye Jumin." 

* * *

Reading about the fight between Jumin and his father was pretty disheartening. I hadn't always had the best relationship with mine but I knew that Jumin was very close with his. Still I didn't understand what the Chairman was thinking bringing a complete stranger into the boardroom without even making her sign an NDA? She wasn't even Jumin's fiancée rather just the woman his father wanted him to marry. Didn't the Chairman realize that she could have stolen company secrets and sold them off to the highest bidder? Jaehee was vague about the details but I could guess how Jumin was actually feeling -- and the fact that he kept working afterwards was not good. That wasn't really the best response when faced with emotional turmoil. Jumin had been so nice to me on the phone earlier and I just wanted him to catch a break. I had texted him saying that if he ever needed someone to just listen I would be there. There wasn't very much I could do besides that though being stuck in Rika's apartment as I was. He hadn't logged into the chatroom all day though, so I found it unlikely he would anytime soon which is why it came as a surprise when I saw him logged in.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Rani…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You're here. Good.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin!**
> 
> **Rani: I was worried after I heard what happened with your father.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Assistant Han explained the gist of it, I see.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I feel like nothing's been going the way it's supposed to today.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What do you call this feeling?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: "upset"…?**
> 
> **Rani: Of course you're upset, it's rather understandable in this situation.**
> 
> **Rani: Are you okay, though?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If you ask I have no choice but to say I'm fine.**

 

What did he mean by that? I was a more than a little confused. Why did he have no choice? Was he so used to responding that he was? Didn't he know it fine to sometimes not be okay?

 

> **Jumin Han: To be honest…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: this is very amusing.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The fact that I said I am "upset".**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I would never try to reveal my emotions.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: This isn't like me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Something important is troubling me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A lot of people say that I seem like I don't care about anything.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: but that's because most things around me aren't important to me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Elizabeth the Third, RFA and my father**
> 
> **Jumin Han: These are different. They're important to me.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin…you are important to me as well.**

 

I looked away from my phone screen disbelieving that I actually sent that. I rationalized it as the fact that Jumin probably needed to hear that other people valued him as well - not just for his money or power - but as a person. I was getting a little too emotionally involved in Jumin's storyline. And the fact that he was just unloading this on me was surprising…I had barely known Jumin for a few days. Sure we sent each other cat pictures and memes (his were always outrageously outdated -- he was still a huge fan of lolcat) and we talked on the phone nearly every day since his awkward lunch with his dad but it had only been three days since we started talking in earnest.

 

> **Jumin Han: Since you are listening to me talking like this…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: let's say you are a bit special to me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You know, I really like my father.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: When I was young he always forgave me when I made mistakes.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Not just my father but the nanny, maid, gardener, my father's girlfriend…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: everyone forgave me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Everyone was kind to me whether I was good or bad.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I started hating my sheltered life. It was all the same and boring.**
> 
> **Rani: Is that why you find expressing your emotions meaningless?**
> 
> **Rani: Because the response was always the same?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes. At one point I found myself not giving any compliments or signs of gratitude.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I thought it didn't matter to the other person what I expressed.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But as I grew up, I realized that everyone else except my father was nice to me to be in good terms with me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My father said nice things to me because I was his son and he loved me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My father had no reason to use me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I always believed that everything he said was sincere.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I realized that we have lots in common. There will always be people around us.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We will have great responsibility and our lives will always be lonely.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: And… at times we will feel this kind of emptiness that has no source.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The feeling that you are utterly and perfectly alone even when surrounded by people.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Only my father and I understood.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: So I never denied my father's gestures to get closer to me**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We gave each other gifts, dine together, and go traveling.**
> 
> **Rani: I'm glad you had such a great father.**

 

 _Jumin this really isn't something that you start unloading on someone you've known for less than a week._ Was he just this desperate to tell someone? I couldn't imagine him telling this to the other RFA members though. He had this weird rivalry thing with Zen, Jaehee was his employee first, Seven was…emotionally distant while Yoosung was young and more than a little naïve. MC was the same as Seven and she rarely liked talking about serious things. I saw myself as his most logical option to have this conversation when V was MIA.

Jumin's reason for finding emotions pointless was a lot more…emotional than I expected. No wonder he insisted on not minding when someone spoke their mind with him. He wanted a different response than just constant meaningless praise meant to get onto his good side. Young Jumin had been so done with ass-kissing that he just stopped caring about other people trying to use him and just ignored them…It was probably why he was so attached to his father and V because they were the few that hadn't.

Still…this was a lot.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Thank you for saying that even in this situation.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I know that he did the best he could as my 'father'.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: When I saw that my father constantly changed companions,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I realized that the emptiness my father feels is more complicated than mine.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: So I never liked his girlfriends…but I didn't say anything.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We were just different in that aspect.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Of course it was very difficult tolerating all of their flattery.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I knew that my father was growing more fond of women the older he got.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I just didn't think things would get this far.**
> 
> **Rani: You love your father but also condemn his actions….**
> 
> **Rani: It's hard…**
> 
> **Rani: As children, we idolize our parents but as we grow older we realize their flaws.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That's exactly right.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't want to fight with my father. This is a family business.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If I didn't respect my father, the company can't run properly.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm very confused right now…I don't like that I have to go against him.**
> 
> **Rani: I see…**
> 
> **Rani: Do you feel trapped? Like you've reached a point where you don't know what to do.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I can't think of how to get through this situation wisely.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I really want to understand my father's actions**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But I can't even understand how men can feel less lonely by being with women.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: To me, women are always unnecessary.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If you know anything about what men and women feel towards each other.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …please explain it to me.**

 

God that was such a loaded question - what the hell, game world! Did his confusion stem from lack of understanding towards lust or intimacy? Did he just not understand that some people desired closeness with other people? Still I was absolutely amazed at how Jumin was just pouring his heart out to me like this. It was surprisingly open of him and very courageous. It took a lot of inner strength to just unburden oneself after spending a great deal of effort keeping all these feelings and frustrations bottled up.

 

 

> **Rani: That is a difficult question to answer.**
> 
> **Rani: Are you asking about the desire for intimacy or romantic love?**
> 
> **Rani: In either case, it deals with emotional closeness. What you feel with another person.**
> 
> **Rani: Some people crave that closeness.**
> 
> **Rani: It's a matter entirely of the heart.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A matter entirely of the heart?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I see…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I find this pathetic.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I can't believe I talked about my feelings and childhood.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Even if I sounded pathetic**
> 
> **Jumin Han: please don't laugh at me.**
> 
> **Rani: I feel privileged to hear this - that you trust me so much.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin, it takes a lot of strength to talk about things like this.**
> 
> **Rani: I admire your courage and mental strength.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Really? I'm glad to hear that.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope to hear your thoughts some day.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We've talked enough about me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Surprisingly I feel better.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm sorry for going on about my personal life.**
> 
> **Rani: Don't be sorry. I'm glad to be here to listen as your friend.**
> 
> **Rani: Let's talk like this again soon, okay? Make sure to rest.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't know when I'll be back. But thanks for listening to me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Have a good evening, Rani.**
> 
> **Rani: Good night, Jumin.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

What did Jumin mean by he's not sure when he'll be back? Was he leaving? That sounded a little…ominous.

But, wow. I couldn’t dismiss Jumin's sudden confession very easily. Ever since I started talking to him on the phone and after hearing his voice, it was harder for me to just brush this aside. I had started to like Jumin on a certain level. He was interesting to talk to once you realized that the cold-businessman exterior wasn't perfect or all there was to him. A part of his story resonated with me regardless. While I lived with my grandparents, my father would occasionally visit and take me out to dinner. Far too many times did he bring along his latest flavor of the week (something that my grandmother absolutely hated though grandfather never really said anything on the matter). I had liked my father even if I resented him a little for leaving me with my grandparents. But as I grew older his flaws made it harder to keep that love unjaded. I didn't resent any of the women - they were all nice enough though most wanted nothing to do with me (I preferred those over the ones who were excited to be my new 'mom').

The breaking point had come when I was a first-year in college. He had come down to visit me and brought along his girlfriend who was far too close to my age for comfort. I waited until after that dinner to tell him that I wasn't interested in meeting with him if it meant he would continuously bring these women along. Our relationship was strained for a while until we started mending it at the end of my third year. I was always glad that our relationship was amiable in his final days.

Unlike Jumin, I had an example of a healthy relationship growing up - my grandparents - so I wasn't nearly as quick to reject relationships as he was. Though I was too 'practical' about it according to MC. I wasn't really interested in being romanced rather I wanted someone to share my life with. Someone I could rely on. Someone I could enjoy silence with. A partner.

In another world, I could have been someone similar to Jumin. Content to live alone and shower all my affection on my pets. Maybe that was why I sympathized with his drama more than the others.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **ZEN: Zen, the most perfect looking human in this world, has come here to take a break after hours of script reading.**
> 
> **707: And there, he found an old diary,**
> 
> **MC: Finding the initials JMH on the cover, he opens it.**
> 
> **ZEN: He finds the diary of a boy full of emotions.**
> 
> **707: The words are all blurry**
> 
> **MC: due to the many tears he shed.**
> 
> **ZEN: It was so very touching.**
> 
> **707: lololol**
> 
> **ZEN: lol**
> 
> **MC: lolz**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Rani: Y'all are assholes.**
> 
> **MC: c'mon Rani it's just a joke**
> 
> **Rani: Well, I'm not laughing.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin's obviously having a hard time.**
> 
> **Rani: Aren't you the ones who always go on and on about how he doesn't have feelings?**
> 
> **Rani: And when he's being sincere, you're going to pick on him for it?**
> 
> **Rani: Cruel.**
> 
> **Rani: Childish.**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Rani: I'm disappointed in all of you.**
> 
> **Rani has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: why do I feel like I got scolded by a swearing grandmother…;;;**
> 
> **707: yeah same lol**
> 
> **MC: well Rani is the mom friend…**
> 
> **MC: still I'm kinda surprised that she cared that much**
> 
> **707: yeah Jumin was srsly sentimental today**
> 
> **707: we couldn't lose this chance to tease him**
> 
> **707: +_+**
> 
> **ZEN: lolol**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm still surprised she called us assholes;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: …**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani never swears**
> 
> **MC: LOLOL**
> 
> **MC: zenny you're just saying that because you don't know**
> 
> **MC: you can't hear her muttering under her breath like I can…**
> 
> **MC: I've just learned at least 2 cuss words in completely different languages!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Couple Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung totally ships Juni. Plot thickens for MC and Rani. Jaehee is way too nice for her own good. Jumin calls Rani twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this early b/c tomorrow is going to be a shit show :(  
> Also guess who started another writing another Jumin story because I'm absolute fucking trash  
> Weekly updates will probably stop in a few weeks due to school but I'm trying to finish as much as I can before then while my motivation holds!

 

"What the fuck?"

"What is it?" MC called as she rummaged through the fridge for more PhD. Pepper. It was morning but she didn't even hesitate opening a can. I was honestly surprised that her teeth haven't rotted out of her mouth yet.

"Did Yoosung really say he wanted Jumin to marry me?" I had been looking through the messages I had missed last night. Yoosung had went on a long rant about his feelings regarding arranged marriage and that particular line had caught my eye.

"Oh yeah, everyone totally ships you two except for maybe Zen. Seven and I even have a couple name for you."

I choked on my water, sputtering. "C-couple name?"

"It's Juni. Isn't it adorable? I wish Seven and I had a cute couple name but it's awkward trying to combine our names. I'm fine with 707&606 though. Way cooler."

"Jumin and I are just friends." I deadpanned, "And that's all we're going to be."

"Can't you see that you're playing right into it? Listening to his problems? Being sympathetic?" MC gave me a cutting look. "You're on his route, Rani!"

"It's what any reasonable person would do -- it's pretty obvious that Jumin has no one to talk to," I responded calmly. From my perspective I might favor Jumin a little but his drama was easier than focusing on shitshow that was currently my life.

"What happened to the whole 'not being involved' thing?" MC asked. "You were pretty reluctant to get to know everyone at the beginning but now…it's like you're attached."

"I'm not attached," I snapped but instantly scolded myself for losing my cool. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I can't explain it. And talking to everyone has made me realize that this is real for them. They're real here, like you said, and it's weird. I can't compartmentalize and keep them at a distance when they feel like real people."

"Rani, I've been telling you that this is _real_." MC responded as she took another swig of soda, "They're not characters. They're people. Sure I may have a hell of a lot of foresight but things are not the same as the game. If anything this is more like a world based on the game rather than an actual game."

My eyes widened because that the first time that she had actually told me this. "What? And just when the _fuck_ were you going to tell me this?"

MC winced at my cold tone and tried to run but she had trapped herself in the kitchen. "To be fair I didn't know either until yesterday!" She's using her PhD. Pepper can to shield herself. "V was supposed to confirm the date of the party last night but he never did! I stayed up waiting for his messages in the chatroom but he never came on."

"Shit, is V okay?" I asked. "Didn't you say he was a mole or something in that cult?"

MC nodded looking serious though she ruined the mood when she sipped her soda noisily. "He's in contact with Seven the most but…" MC looked down, gripping her soda tightly. "Rani, something might have actually happened to him before it was supposed to happen. I did everything right, Rani, I swear. And I don't think you talking to Jumin affects what happens to V…"

MC looked so upset but something in my heart iced over. I hadn't forgiven her for dragging me into this and the one reason I had been so patient with her was the thought that I would be returning home soon enough. Crossing my arms over my chest, I sighed. No time for that now, I had to focus on getting us back on track. "What about everything else?"

"What?" She asked, surprised that my anger was gone. Not that it was really gone…it was just _lurking_.

"Is everything else following the plot?" I stated through my teeth. Honestly, MC knew how to try my patience.

"Well it's technically a merge of Seven's and Jumin's plotlines. You've managed to unlock Jumin's tragic backstory but he's still going to work so that means you don't have to go stay with him just yet…"

"Wait, stay with him?" I asked, interrupting her. That was the first I heard about any of that.

MC blinked as if suddenly realizing something. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that initially." I felt the vein next to my jaw throb and I dug my nails into my arm but refrained from saying anything. "In Jumin's route, the player leaves to stay at his penthouse for until the party I think. While Seven comes to stay here in Rika's apartment in his."

Staying with Jumin would be loads better than being stuck here with MC. Staying with the reason I was stuck here was grating on my nerves and if the timeline wasn't like MC had originally thought I couldn't handle this situation indefinitely. I'd probably throw myself out the window at some point. Living with nearly _anyone_ else would be preferable if this was going to be long-term. "When can I go to Jumin's apartment?"

"Damn, Rani, you work fast." MC's smile dropped when she realized that her joke was definitely not appreciated right now. "Well, I think it's when he stops going to work."

"Jumin stops going to work?" I dropped my arms in surprise. He's the quintessential businessman and as far as I could tell he actually _likes_ working -- the only problem was the mess with his father and the arranged marriage. He probably didn't enjoy how busy he was since it left less time with Elizabeth the Third but otherwise he seemed to like it.

"He goes through a mental breakdown, I think? Locks up Elly and shit."

Jumin loves Elizabeth the Third. Why would he cage her up? "…What happens if I don't go?" I asked, deep in thought.

"Not sure….hey! I've never played his route, remember? This is all pieced from stuff I've read online." She replied defensively.

"Okay…just go on." I forced myself to back up from her personal space to stop crowding her.

"He loses his position at the company and his father forces the marriage, I think? The Choi sisters are snakes so I'm not really sure what happens to the company after that."

Shit. That was pretty bad. Jumin would be devastated and I wasn't sure if his relationship with his father would ever recover from that. "Why do you always make those jokes about Jumin? All that 'daddy' crap?"

MC smirked. "Jumin's like…really intense. Like _Edward-Cullen-I-like-to-watch-you-when-you-sleep_ intense. He's been repressing his feelings for Rika for years and you _know_ how he is with Elly. So just imagine when the player comes along…well, let's just say he never wants to let them go. Possibly to the point of locking them in a cage."

"…That's…"

"Creepy as shit, yeah. I mean I know some people are into that but I couldn't handle someone trapping me in the apartment like that."

"Wait, trapping me in the apartment?" My voice raised in alarm and my jaw dropped in shock. Jumin was a lot of things but…trapping a girl in his apartment? What on Earth made him think that was a good idea let alone a logical option?

"It's just for the Bad Ending, I think." MC tried to be consoling. "To be fair though, leaving the apartment would be pretty dangerous seeing as Unknown is definitely out and about trying to kidnap and hurt people. Honestly, I don't think that's going to happen to you though."

"How can you be sure, MC?" I asked, crossing my arms. I had long since learned not to take MC's words at face value anymore.

She sighed, looking guilty. "That's the thing, Rani, I can't. But you're not afraid to call Jumin out his shit and that should count for something. I'm also pretty sure that you can kick his ass if he tried anything. Jumin has no idea that you've been doing Muay Thai for years now." I had been using Muay Thai to curb my aggression and frustration during my college years but I had mostly mellowed out since then. I wasn't really in top form right now and had been out of practice for some time though I knew if push came to shove I probably remembered more than I realized.

"I need some time to think. I'm going to walk around the block." I said after a long pause. This was a lot to take in right now.

So my choices were to just let Jumin have a mental breakdown or possibly get trapped in his apartment indefinitely. I mean there was the third option which was to not play the game at all -- meaning I essentially ditch the apartment permanently and try my luck in this world.

Option three wasn't at all favorable considering that I wasn't supposed to exist in this world at all and without any records of my existence, surviving let alone living was going to be difficult. Realistically, peacing out would probably result in death anyway because of Unknown. Remembering that guy made me check my surroundings in warranted paranoia. MC had said I was generally safe since he was really after Seven and the RFA was just secondary but still…

Goddamn it.

I didn't want to believe that Jumin had the capacity of just trapping me in his apartment against my will because I actually liked him as a person. He made lame jokes and enjoyed wholesome cat memes and actually helped me improve my Korean even if he did it a little tactlessly (not that I really minded, I'd rather have that then just continue on making dumb mistakes because he wanted to spare my feelings). Dude actually sent me a phone because I told him mine was stolen. Literally less than twenty-four hours after demanding to be paid and generally being rude as hell. Jumin had a great capacity for kindness even if he was shitty at showing it or rather inexperienced? He didn't seem to think of his actions as 'kind' but rather as the most obvious thing to do in the situation. His situation wasn't any of my responsibility but…

I was an absolute _mess_ after grandfather died. Mom had died when I was too young to quite understand the impact but grandpa had died when I was nine. I was fucking wrecked. If it hadn't been grandma keeping me afloat (all the while mourning her husband -- her life partner) I don't think I would have made it out as well as I did. It was also her memory that kept me going when she died next seeing as Dad was…emotionally immature.

Sure no one had _died_ but the thought of Jumin going through this completely alone didn't sit well with me.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Rani: Jaehee, please tell me that you've been gotten something to eat.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Well…some is just a little more than none, right?**
> 
> **Rani: Jaehee…**
> 
> **Rani: Are things getting better?**
> 
> **Rani: How's Jumin?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I don't know. He's still not answering my calls.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I came here hoping to find him but he's not here either**
> 
> **Rani: You still can't reach him?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Yes.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I looked into what happened with the Chairman  earlier.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm not sure if this will help, though.**
> 
> **Rani: What did you find?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I couldn't understand how the article went out when Mr. Han didn't even know about it.**
> 
> **Rani: Yeah that was pretty suspicious.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I called a few newspapers that sent out the article on the Chairman's divorce**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I heard the divorce and the marriage story was provided by Glam Choi herself.**
> 
> **Rani: She really did it…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The photo in the article was also provided by her…she might have hired paparazzi.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: There's a rumor that Ms. Choi is buying dinner for reporters pretty often these days**

 

 

I was fairly sure that Glam Choi was behind everything but I was glad that Jaehee was actually finding evidence. It would make it easier to convince the Chairman that she was just manipulating him. The fact that Jumin still wasn't answering Jaehee's calls was troubling since she had been trying since last night.

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: There's evidence that she is strategically planning something.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So if I look into it I might find more.**
> 
> **Rani: Can I do anything to help?**
> 
> **Rani: Honestly I would look into the Sugar Round company that Sarah reportedly owns…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thank you but I don't want to get you involved as well.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's pretty nasty stuff involving the company**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You're helping by encouraging and supporting Mr. Han**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: And talking to him like you are now**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han seems to be softer towards you.**
> 
> **Rani: Thank you Jaehee for everything you've done!**
> 
> **Rani: Your efforts will definitely pay off.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm only doing my job**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But getting some encouragement does help.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'll try my best.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 

Things were only going to get worse. Still, I felt bad for Jumin, his father was being supremely selfish about the whole thing and I couldn't believe that he was doing that when he and Jumin had such a great relationship. I had no idea about Jumin's mother or if he was ever close to his stepmother. I felt that the answer was a resounding _no_ if neither of them were here to help him out in his time of need. Jumin was isolating himself and avoiding the chat…I had sent him a few texts to ask if he was okay and he always responded politely, telling me not to worry about it. I gave up though knowing that he probably wasn't going to talk to me about it and repeatedly asking him would just annoy him. I was glad that I wasn't the only one worried about Jumin. Jaehee was on the case (though it would probably be a good idea to involve Seven at some point) and Yoosung was outraged on his behalf.

I was still conflicted on whether I should be helping out Jumin, honestly. MC had encouraged me to get to know the characters but I had never expected for me to actually become emotionally invested in these dumb kids. All of this would have been so much easier if I hadn't actually been talking to all of them for nearly five days straight. I felt included in the RFA even if I was still holding some residual feelings that this was a crazy situation to be in.

Jumin was a grown man who had transferred his feelings for his best friend's girl onto a _cat_. He was also lowkey an ass to women? But I couldn't exactly blame him for that because it seemed like nearly all the women he encountered wanted something from him even Rika, the girl he fell in love with though he probably would never admit it.

So I made a compromise with myself. I wouldn't actively check in on Jumin but if he wanted my help…I would be there for him.

 

* * *

 

I was lightly dozing on the couch when my phone rang and I hated the fact that I still flinched at the sound. I was still so unused to receiving phone calls that weren't from telemarketers.

"Hey," I greeted softly while trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. My body still felt heavy from sleep. MC was on the bed, likely chatting with Yoosung and her back was turned towards me.

"It's me. I hope you're not busy…I want to talk to you." Jumin rarely ever asked to talk to me like that. If anything he always asked if I ate before pausing because he still struggled on the whole 'starting a pointless conversation' thing.

"No, I'm not busy. What is it, Jumin?" I asked feeling slightly more alert.

"How has your day been?" It was very like Jumin to deflect the conversation towards me first before moving on to what he wanted to say. It was nice that he always wanted to hear how I was doing even when it was pretty obvious that he had something he really wanted to tell me.

"Peaceful. I'm going to make tteokbokki with gochujang for dinner. I'm looking forward to it." I spoke softly, knowing that Jumin probably wanted some time to gather his thoughts. "How was yours?"

"Something quite uncomfortable happened at the office today…God, I don't even want to think about it again.

To be honest with you, I want to go somewhere no one can find me and just rest for a day. This is really not like me."

"Jumin --" What was the uncomfortable thing that happened?

"It's only a wish. I know it's not realistically possible. It will not only damage the company but it will also hurt those who've worked hard for it." Still, Jumin sounded like he really needed a break. Throwing himself into his work was only going to exhaust him while doing nothing to address what was really bothering him. "I managed to get everything done perfectly." He paused for a moment before revealing, "but I don't think my motivation has ever been this low."

He sounded so tired right now that I just wanted to tuck him into bed. I glanced at my phone to check the time and knew he was probably still at the office though. I wanted to cheer him up though, even if it's probably not nearly enough. "Who do you want me to beat up Jumin? Just point them out, okay?"

It managed to make him chuckle a little. "Just seeing you attempt to punch someone for me would make me smile."

"Jumin, I'm being _completely_ serious right now. Trust me I have a mean uppercut."

"Is that so? There's so much about you that I don't even know." There's a shuffling noise on the other end of the phone which confirmed my suspicions that he was still at the office. "Can I not see you?" His question caused my breath to catch in my throat unsure how to answer. Fortunately, my silence made him continue, "God…that was a pointless thing to say. That was very unlike me so pretend you didn't hear that. Whatever happens, I will not falter. Even if it's my first time being on such bad terms with my father so I feel uneasy. Have you ever had problems with your parents?"

There he went diverting the conversation back to me. "Of course, relationships are not always easy. Even more so with family sometimes."

"You can tell me about it if you want."

What the hell. Jumin probably wanted a distraction and I would give it to him. "After my mother died, my father was never really the same. He left me with my grandparents and rarely ever saw me. For a long time, I resented him for it." Jumin said nothing, so I take that as my cue to continue. "It wasn't until I was much older that I forgave him and made my peace with it but for a long time I was angry." It felt weird telling Jumin all of this -- I haven't spoken of my father in years and the thought makes me exhale loudly.

"I've read somewhere that sometimes people talk about their problems not to receive advice but to have someone just listen. It sounded so inefficient at the time but now I can understand it somewhat. Perhaps I just needed someone to listen to me rather than giving me a solution. I want to thank you for listening. Talking to you makes me feel…better."

"I'm glad." His admission brought a small smile to my face.

"To be honest…I've never even felt this with Elizabeth the Third." I wasn't all that surprised by the statement. While I didn't doubt Elizabeth the Third's capacity as a listener, I got the feeling that Jumin had been lonely for a very long time…Speaking to someone about his feelings was probably a completely different experience.

"While animals can be great listeners, it's a little different talking about your problems with someone else…"

"I see. Unfortunately, I have to go." He sighed; his tone was apologetic. "Make sure to eat and rest. I'll call you again if time allows it."

"I'll wait for your call, Jumin. Please make sure to take care of yourself, okay?"

There's a pause before he answered. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **I'M SO DOOMED**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **I was expecting it….**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **and I was crushed**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **T_T**
> 
> **Rani: One bad grade isn't the end of the world.**
> 
> **Rani: Use this as motivation to work harder, Yoosung.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **The professor said I just had to come to lectures.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **I guess I just never listened…..**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **T_T**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **Jaehee you're here!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, Rani.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **How's work going??**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Well…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I came to talk about Mr. Han…**
> 
> **Rani: What happened? Is he alright?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Today he made an exception and led a meeting today**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: …and Sarah came into the meeting room.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **Who's Sarah?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The woman his father is trying to get him to marry.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **What??? OMG**
> 
> **Rani: That's really shocking.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Quite.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: And she brought the Chairman with her.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **OMGGGGGG**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **goosebumps**
> 
> **Rani: Is that even within company policy? Sarah doesn't even work there…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The Chairman can do whatever he wants.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: …It's sad after saying it.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **But still!!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It gets worse.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The meeting was cut short because**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The Chairman and Mr. Han started arguing in front of the executives**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I almost couldn't breathe because of the tension.**

 

Shit. That was what Jumin had been referring to in his phone call? That was straight out of a fucking K-drama and I couldn't imagine how Jumin felt during and after the fight. It must have been so embarrassing and I doubted Jumin had ever fought with his father before if his phone call was anything to go by.

 

 

> **Rani: I'm worried about Jumin.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He's very private about his feelings so he looked fine on the outside…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But I'm worried too.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: T_T**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: So all in all…Sarah ruined the meeting**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think the most damage occurred to Mr. Han and the Chairman's relationship**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think it's hit rock bottom**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I feel like this is all because Glam Choi…that woman!**
> 
> **Rani: I can't help but agree…but the Chairman also went overboard.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The Chairman is usually quite sensible**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: but when a woman is involved it's like a switch goes off**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Jumin says that often;;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He even brought in a stranger when we were discussing classified company matters**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I can't believe Mr. Han actually let that happen**
> 
> **Rani: How is Jumin?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He's been working like usual after the meeting**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I envy his mental strength…**
> 
> **Rani: …**
> 
> **Rani: I'm not sure it's that.**
> 
> **Rani: He's suppressing what happened by concentrating on work.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: …I have to go now.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han wanted me to collect some reports.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: You always seem like you're working…;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm used to it.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Well I'll get going now**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Cheer up and I hope everything works out for Jumin.**
> 
> **Rani: Hang in there, Jaehee.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thanks you two.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jumin?" I answered the phone slightly surprised. I was just about getting ready for bed and had just finished brushing my teeth.

"It's me…I hope it's not too late?" His tone was questioning, likely believing that I would be quick to end the call because it was nearing midnight.

"No, no. It's fine." I answered quickly but kept my voice low, knowing that MC would eavesdrop if given the chance.

"I was thinking that today was such a strange day." He sighed. "I said something to an employee who made a typo mistake and she suddenly started crying so I gave her my handkerchief to wipe off her tears. She looked so surprised and I didn't mean to make her cry…was I too harsh?" He sounded so bewildered by the interaction that it pulled a smile from my face.

She was likely surprised that Jumin actually gave her his handkerchief though it seemed so _him_. He really did have a kind streak in him. "What did you say?" I asked in curiosity.

"If you continue to be careless, this company will no longer need you." Ouch, that sounded completely harsh especially knowing Jumin would have probably delivered in that matter of fact tone that he usually used when correcting my grammar.

"She probably thought she was going to be _fired_ ," I responded flatly but I can't help laughing, poor girl had probably been so terrified and Jumin must have been so confused at the reaction. "You should have said something like 'please be more careful next time'."

"I usually have Assistant Kang take care of these things…I shouldn't have spoken to her myself. I'm trying to be better to my employees; I've made several of them cry in the past."

Unfortunately, I knew his words were likely true. If this situation was the norm, Jumin had probably made a lot of people accidentally cry believing that they were going to be fired or _worse_. "Jumin, you'll only get better with practice. There's a fine balance that must be maintained when scolding someone. You want to make sure that they don't do it again but you don't want to necessarily crush their spirit, you know? You want them to try again and be successful the next time."

I was getting the feeling that Jumin didn't quite understand that just yet.

"I can't imagine scolding you for anything."

"Well, that's a shame." I was starting to realize that when Jumin made comments like that I could see what MC had meant when she referred to the Bad Ending. Never being scolded by your partner wasn't necessarily healthy. People _grow_ because of other people. "I appreciate you scolding me when I make a mistake in Korean. I'll miss it. Guess I'll have to ask someone else then."

"…I don't think I quite understand your reasoning."

"Jumin, I want us to be equals. If I make a mistake, I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me and help me when I ask for your support. I hope that you wish the same."

"I see. I think I understand now and I agree. I appreciate it when others are straightforward with their thoughts with me and I'm glad that you feel similarly. Though I meant it more along the lines that I don't _want_ to scold you for anything but rather…shower you with compliments."

How the fuck was I supposed to respond to that?! I took a deep breath, wondering if I should take a risk. "How do you feel now? I know today was pretty rough for you." Damnit, I was a coward. I really wanted to ask him to analyze his feelings for me…was he just transferring his feelings to me because I was actively listening to him and giving him support? Was I just a stand-in for Rika?

"The incident earlier bothered me but talking about it made me feel better. I think the reason I feel better now is because of you and…oh, wait just a moment, my tie is crooked."

I heard rustling on the other end of the line and was this dork really adjusting his tie mid-conversation? It's nearly midnight, who the hell wore a suit this late at night and wanted to fix his tie just because it was slightly crooked? I can't help what I end up saying next, "Jumin, you're adorable."

I heard him pause and I felt my face burning. Why was I saying shit like that? "I've never had someone call me that before and I'm curious about your thought process to that conclusion. I'd like to observe you some time to draw my own."

Wait. If I was understanding him correctly…did he want to see me just so he could call me adorable? Going to stow that away to process later.

"It's getting late," he noted, "you should get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jumin. Make sure to sleep soon. I can't call you adorable if you have circles under your eyes."

I smacked myself after I hang up the phone. Why was I saying all this sappy shit whenever we were on the phone? Where was this coming from?

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Nobody's online?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If I had logged on earlier, would Rani have been online?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han: How stupid that those women went to Assistant Kang's house.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Can't believe that's why she called…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I thought**
> 
> **Jumin Han: She was going to tell me how I should comfort my father.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't care about what she does in her free time.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But if she's looking into my father's girlfriend and Sarah**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** **_I don't think there's a need._ **
> 
> **Jumin Han: I won't get married anyways.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: If my father's girlfriend had bad intentions, that's for my father to decide.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The answer's obvious if you just consider what women he's been with in the past.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Elizabeth the Third's doing okay.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I feel bad she's going through this.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: She had to see that woman calling herself my fiancée.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Even if she doesn't understand, I feel guilty.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I hope you don't worry about me either Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I did write all those things last night…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But I'm doing well and working as usual.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Other than the fact that I don't want to see my father for a while.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I haven't changed at all.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should get coffee.**

 

 

I wished that Jumin would just text or call me instead of leaving all those messages in the chatroom. It was still a little weird that he addressed me in them directly -- it made them feel _private_. Maybe the others weren't all that far off in calling the chatroom Jumin's diary but I think this was the only way Jumin knew how to tell others of his feelings -- through typed words on a screen.

No one's teased him since I called the others out but seeing all those messages so late at night was rather concerning. He wasn't sleeping properly. Not that anyone in the RFA seemed to sleep regular hours going by how many people are usually logged in at night. Attempting any semblance of a normal sleeping schedule meant numerous missed notifications. I really wished I could just force Jaehee and Yoosung to bed -- they seemed like the ones who needed it the most. Seven was a lost cause at this point. Jumin had been good at going to bed when we first arrived but since everything that had happened, he only seemed to log in late at night when no one else was on. Zen at least slept regularly probably needing his beauty sleep though his diet left much to be desired.

Jumin's messages hadn't worked. I was worried about him a lot more than I ever thought possible. Dumb game or not, I was concerned that Jumin would do something drastic.

 

 


	8. Jumin has a bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Rani comes to the rescue. ((Yoosung still totally ships Juni.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking the Jumin Route in a very different direction, just so you're all aware. Certain aspects of the route will be rearranged or just plain omitted.
> 
> Also big shoutout to Maon, pepcvina and Ninjy! It's always great to see people are reading this story and what they think about it. Thanks to all the silent readers as well! I can't believe this got over 850+ hits!

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Not a good morning.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's already morning. The sun rises too quickly…while work goes too slowly.**
> 
> **Jaeehee Kang: Do you know we have even more work even after cancelling all those cat projects?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** **T_T**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's natural to add more projects if some have been cancelled.**
> 
> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Hello, Rani.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**
> 
> **Rani: Morning you two.**
> 
> **Rani: Zen's dream was definitely weird.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin, did you read it?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I did.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It wasn't anything important.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I can't believe he dreamed about Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You don't think he secretly admires her or something?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I absolutely doubt it's that. He left the chatroom saying his nose was itchy.**
> 
> **Rani: …Yeah he's allergic. I don't think Zen would like any cat.**
> 
> **Rani: Still, his dream was rather troubling.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: There's no need for you to worry, Rani.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Are you sure?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: If Zen's dream means something then Elizabeth might go missing soon.**
> 
> **Rani: It's not outside the realm of possibility.**

 

Well I had insider information that there was a very strong possibility that it would happen. So I was cheating a little when I was pushing Jumin to watch over Elizabeth carefully.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Do you really believe his dream is predicting the future?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I don't believe it. But considering what Zen said about his past dreams.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I don't feel good ignoring it.**
> 
> **Rani: It never hurts to be cautious. It was nice of him to warn you about it when he doesn't like Elizabeth the Third all that much.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: When someone does something that out of character, it usually means that they're near death.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Oh my gosh;;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han;;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We should tell him to get a medical checkup.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** **-_-**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Why don't you be at least a little thankful?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't feel good.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I feel very offended that my Elizabeth was in another man's dream.**

 

I was a little concerned that he's going that far to police Zen's dreams like that. I know he was protective of his cat which was understandable but going so far as saying he didn't want others to dream of her? That was weird…and a little gross.

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: I don't think this is the time to be jealous.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Oh! So this is called jealousy. I understand now.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: …**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: What did you understand?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ಠ_ಠ

 

Was Jumin really jealous of Zen for dreaming of Elizabeth? What? I was also skeptical that Jumin had never felt jealousy before it had to have happened at least once before in his life, right? He was twenty-seven for god's sake!

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Now I'm worried Rani might appear in Zen's dreams too.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Is this jealousy as well?**

 

Jumin had to know what that message would imply, right? I was definitely shocked when I read it. Did Jumin actually mean that? Was he just kidding? What in the hell was happening? I decided to respond rationally because the idea that Jumin would be jealous of Zen possibly dreaming about me made my stomach twist.

 

 

> **Rani: He doesn't even know what I look like. How would he dream about me?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I suppose.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, while I don't believe that dreams predict the future,**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think it would be good to be prepared regardless.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: The way I see it, the dream itself doesn't make sense.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why would my Elizabeth the Third be crying in front of a castle in the mountains?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's very unrealistic and disturbing.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Alright. The penthouse Elizabeth is in is tightly secured anyways.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I won't bring this up again.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Don't.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But what he said about my father's girlfriend kidnapping Elizabeth the Third to force me into marrying Sarah,**
> 
> **Jumin Han: really disturbed me.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: …It might be possible if she gets help from my father.**
> 
> **Rani: Maybe you should warn security about it just in case?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, that's a good idea.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I hope you're getting ready for the meeting, Mr. Han.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: The meeting concerns the exhibit 'Muse is Dead'…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You should wear a somber tie.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A somber tie?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Which should I pick?**
> 
> **Rani: Dark colors would be a good choice.**
> 
> **Rani: I've always enjoyed picking out my father's ties before he went to work.**
> 
> **Rani: If you really have that much trouble with it, I could help you.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It'd be great if you could sometime.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It's always annoying to choose what tie to wear.**

 

 **…** Jumin realized that the only way I could pick out his ties before he left for work was if I was there at his apartment in the morning, right? Did he even realize what that implied?

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Are you not reading this?**
> 
> **Rani: Where did he go??**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: ;;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I have something to tell him -_-**

 

It was very out of character for Jumin to just leave the chat like that without warning. What was he doing?

 

 

> **Jumin Han: I just remembered something very urgent.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: What?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: We'll have to cancel the meeting today.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Cancel everything scheduled for today.**

 

Okay, now _that_ was definitely strange. Jumin rarely ever canceled meetings but to cancel an entire day? Without any prior notice? Something was definitely wrong.

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: You're joking, right?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: You're not cancelling because of Elizabeth are you?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani, I have to leave.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin, what's going on? Are you okay?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Something came up.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Good bye.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

What in the hell was going on with Jumin? This was extremely out of character for him. The situation was obviously worrying him more than he initially let on. Was he really that worried that Sarah and Glam would steal Elizabeth? I guess it was a valid concern. If they got Mr. Han on their side they could get into Jumin's penthouse with very little fuss. Though I doubted Mr. Han would actively help them steal his son's cat. Jumin obviously had no idea what to do in this situation and it was worrying him because he always had answers to everything -- he was the one to send bodyguards for everyone after all. But this was one problem that money probably couldn't solve. And those messages from late last night when Jumin was alone in the chatroom…I don't think Jumin was sleeping very much lately if at all.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **ZEN: Hello, Jaehee.**
> 
> **ZEN: Hi Rani.**
> 
> **ZEN: Hi MC~**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**
> 
> **ZEN: Did you have breakfast?**
> 
> **Rani: Yes I did.**
> 
> **MC: Yup! It was yummy~**
> 
> **ZEN: Jaehee?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I just had a glass of milk.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** **T_T**
> 
> **Rani: That's not enough!**
> 
> **MC: Jaehee you should take better care of yourself**
> 
> **ZEN: Yeah, are you okay??**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I didn't have enough time because I was trying to rearrange the schedule after Mr. Han cancelled everything.**
> 
> **ZEN: What's up with him? Is it because of my dream?**
> 
> **ZEN: Is he doing something to protect the furball?**
> 
> **Rani: People go to great lengths to protect what they love.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think that is a dangerous thought.**
> 
> **Rani: Well, love isn't rational.**
> 
> **MC: and we all know how much he loves elly**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I heard he took Elizabeth somewhere.**
> 
> **ZEN: That dude is ditching all his work and running around with his furball?!**
> 
> **ZEN: What a jerk!**
> 
> **ZEN: I can't help but feel this is all my fault;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I shouldn't have talked about my dream;;;**
> 
> **MC: your dream seemed very ominous, zenny**
> 
> **MC: he's probably paranoid about it now**
> 
> **Rani: I don't think any of us expected Jumin to respond like that**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I agree with Rani. Besides he said that dreams don't mean anything.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Even if his actions are contradicting that.**
> 
> **ZEN: He's a freaking director. What the hell is he doing?;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Just ditching work and leaving Jaehee to clean up the mess…;;**
> 
> **Jaehee: Cancelling everything like that at the last minute has serious consequences.**
> 
> **Rani: I think that means Jumin's having such a difficult time that**
> 
> **Rani: he's not even considering the consequences of his actions anymore.**
> 
> **Rani: He wouldn't do something like this normally.**
> 
> **Rani: It's really out of character for him.**
> 
> **MC: aww rani~**
> 
> **MC: you're so worried about Cat Daddy~**
> 
> **ZEN: I understand the situation he's in is rather tricky.**
> 
> **ZEN: But it's not right for him to cancel everything like this.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: If Mr. Han is worried about losing his cat, he could have just brought her to the office.**
> 
> **ZEN: yeah hasn't he done that a few times before?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Which is why I don't understand why he didn't come in.**
> 
> **MC: you don't think the chairman might do something?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm worried about that as well.**
> 
> **ZEN: So you still can't reach him?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: …No.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'll ask the security guards if he's coming back.**
> 
> **Rani: I wish I could go. I think he could really use a friend right now.**
> 
> **MC: go to him, Rani~!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: If Mr. Han is home, I'll tell him that you're really worried about him.**
> 
> **ZEN: God this is too much;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I can't believe he's being this disrepectful to Jaehee!**
> 
> **ZEN: She's using her private time to look into what's going on with him.**
> 
> **ZEN: He's not even saying thank you at all;;**
> 
> **ZEN: just spending time with that stupid furball instead;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thank you for saying that…**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin is really lucky to have you, Jaehee.**
> 
> **MC: Jaehee's the best ^^**
> 
> **Rani: I just wish he would talk to someone.**
> 
> **ZEN: Seriously, that jerk…**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to you, Rani. You've been really nice to him.**

 

I squinted at the screen. I didn't think I was being that much nicer to him than I was to anyone else. At least, I appreciated Jumin even if he had his faults. If anything I just treated him like I would a friend.

 

 

> **ZEN: he just left and didn't say anything to you**
> 
> **ZEN: aren't you upset about that?**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin and I haven't known each other for very long.**
> 
> **Rani: While I wish he would feel comfortable talking to me there's a limit to that.**
> 
> **ZEN: You're too understanding for that jerk**
> 
> **ZEN: You'd be the best girlfriend in the world**
> 
> **ZEN: Too bad it's all wasted on Jumin.**
> 
> **ZEN: He has to be more caring to those who are nice to him;;;**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think there aren't very many like Rani who are so understanding to Mr. Han.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: when all he seems to care about is his cat.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: But strangely you two seemed to get along quite well. I was surprised.**
> 
> **Rani: I like talking to Jumin and I hope he feels better.**

 

I was surprised at how true that statement was. He was far more interesting than the others gave him credit for.

 

 

> **ZEN: You know you're probably the only one that says that about him?**
> 
> **ZEN: He doesn't deserve it…**
> 
> **ZEN: Why is he so blind?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I just heard that Mr. Han has returned home.**
> 
> **ZEN: Jumin has Jaehee and Rani. He has such good people around him.**
> 
> **ZEN: He must have saved a lot of people in his past life…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thank you for saying so!**
> 
> **Rani: I'm glad that he has someone like Jaehee on his side.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I think things are much better with you here now Rani.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I thank you too.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I should get going.**
> 
> **Rani: Please let me know how it goes! And try to eat something, Jaehee.**
> 
> **MC: yeah, make sure to eat** **!!!**
> 
> **ZEN: yeah good luck Jaehee~~**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'll try.** **^^**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: I feel weird.**
> 
> **ZEN: I logged on hoping that Jaehee would ask me about my new role…**
> 
> **ZEN: but all she talked about was Jumin and just left to go looking for him**
> 
> **ZEN:** **T_T**
> 
> **ZEN: still I have to do my best** **‼**
> 
> **MC: lol you got this zenny** **!!!**

 

I was pretty sure that Zen at least liked Jaehee in a certain way even if it was just because she praised him so often and regularly. Dude loved any boost to his ego. Still, they'd be cute together.

But Jumin's actions are really starting to worry me. Why didn't he just bring Elizabeth to the office with him? I hoped Jaehee would be able to talk some sense into him though MC had told me that I would probably end up visiting Jumin anyway. Not that I really minded, it seemed like he really needed the support right now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: Thank god, Rani, you're here.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I just came back from Mr. Han's home.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thankfully he was there.**
> 
> **Rani: How did he look? Is he okay?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I can't go into details but…**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is having a very difficult time from recent events.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: It's very unlike him.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So much so that he can't even work.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I did tell him to take a break but I don't know if it helped.**

 

I rolled my eyes. Just telling Jumin to take a break wouldn't be enough. He really needed to talk to someone about his fears and set a plan of action. He needed someone to at least act understanding even if they didn't really get it.

 

> **Jaehee Kang: It felt as if…a deeply rooted problem just exploded.**

 

That wording was rather violent but probably accurate to the situation.

 

> **Rani: I think this is because Jumin spends so much time bottling things up inside**
> 
> **Rani: I hope he's alright.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Since Mr. Han won't be coming to work,**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm worried Glam Choi will plan something in the meantime.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He talked about having tangled threads inside his mind.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I didn't really understand what he meant.**

 

Tangled threads? I was pretty sure he was talking about his emotions. They were like all knotted together because he never spent any time addressing them. He was having trouble concentrating on being rational because he had reached a point where he couldn't keep ignoring them any longer.

 

 

> **Jaehee Kang: Perhaps you might understand him better.**
> 
> **Rani: I would really like to talk to him myself.**
> 
> **Rani: He hasn't really been answering my texts.**
> 
> **Rani: Can I go see him?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'm so glad you mentioned it first.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I've talked with Luciel about you leaving and heading here.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: He's keeping an eye on the hacker and MC.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So everything should be fine.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I've never seen him so vulnerable.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: but when Mr. Han was talking so helplessly about what he was feeling**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I felt like it was you who had to listen to him, not me.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: So please…help.**
> 
> **Rani: I'll go to him, Jaehee. Thanks for worrying about him as well.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: I'll put a stop to all major projects and look more into Glam Choi and Sarah.**
> 
> **Rani: Thanks, Jaehee. I'll go check on Jumin.**
> 
> **Rani: Take care and try to eat something.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang: Thank you and please take good care of him.**

 

I was glad that Jaehee did seem to care about Jumin a little even if most of it was within the scope of not wanting to do more work. Jumin was really lucky to have such a dedicated assistant when he wasn't very empathetic with her. Jaehee was a good noodle, that I was sure of.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Rani!!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Did you meet Jumin?**
> 
> **Rani: I'm on my way.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **+_+**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I'm getting so excited!!** **>. <**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I was really surprised that Jaehee asked you to go.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I feel bad that it's because Jumin's having a hard time**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: but I hope you guys meet and something good happens…!!**
> 
> **Rani: Yoosung, what are you implying??**
> 
> **Rani: I just want to get there fast - Jaehee was very vague about everything and it makes me worried.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Jaehee's always so cautious**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: The situation must be pretty bad for her to suggest that you should go**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I didn't want to bring this up in light of everything's that going on, but**
> 
> **Rani: What is it?**

 

He sent a link to an article. It's from a gossip magazine stating that Jumin was dating Sarah Choi. It's pretty obvious that it was circulated by Glam and her cohort because I know for a fact that they aren't actually dating. It was no secret to the RFA that Jumin detested that woman.

 

 

> **Rani: I'm pretty sure that Glam Choi spread this**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Yeah I thought so too**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: It hasn't even been that long since Jumin realized they were engaged**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Tweeter and joogle are going crazy right now**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: this isn't helping Jumin at all**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **:** **T_T**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I can't believe they're just spreading lies like this**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: until now it was all about Mr. Han so I couldn't really feel it**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: but now it's about Jumin**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: and I feel bad that I can't do anything about it**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: and Jaehee will have to worry about it too**
> 
> **Rani: Hopefully another scandal will come up and people will forget about it**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: that article has a lot of haters**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: all of them seem jealous**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: talking about Jumin doesn't have eyes for women**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: how that woman just won the lottery…;;**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: …!!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I just got so mad**
> 
> **Rani: Internet comments are always the worst…**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I'm heading off to class now**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: bye Rani!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: please take good care of Jumin after you meet him!**

 

At least Yoosung seemed to care about how Jumin was feeling - I always knew he was a good egg. Though I didn't understand why he wouldn't try to check in on Jumin as well though he was apparently going to Seven's? That was a bit surprising since MC had told me that Seven was very secretive…I wonder how MC felt about that. She probably wanted to see Seven immediately and she was pretty quiet today. I think she's annoyed at me going to Jumin's before she gets to see Seven though she's the one who told me to go in the first place.

I wondered what Jumin looked like. There were the pictures in the chat but still, I wondered if it would be different seeing him in person.

 

* * *

 

I wasn't entirely sure what to expect when I made my way to Jumin's penthouse. There was a little bit of trouble trying to get into the building as well as onto the right floor (apparently his place was the entire top floor of the building but I wasn't that surprised; it was just a little unexpected that I had to take a special elevator) but Jaehee's got my back in that regard seeing as everyone seemed to be expecting my arrival. Jumin's assistant must be very worried about him if she's willing to pull this many strings to get me to check on him personally. I was holding two bags in my hands -- one's filled with cat toys, treats and things while the other is mostly filled with junk food or rather comfort food because that always managed to make me feel better when I'm feeling down. Jumin will at least probably be intrigued to eat 'commoner' food (hell I even managed to buy pizza bread since Jumin's never tried it). I also spent the time to find a very fluffy and super cute Nyan Atsume plushie that I hope he'll like. I wasn't entirely sure what to get him since I couldn't buy wine without a proper ID and I also realized how little I know about what Jumin liked as I was shopping. A cat plushie seemed like a safe choice.

The bodyguards were glancing at me every so often probably because I came wearing a rather casual black tracksuit and I was pretty sure the entire building probably had a dress code. The thought made me smile a bit. I had never been bothered by my choice in clothing - I had gone through far too personal style transformations to be embarrassed now. That and everyone seemed to look at me more often because I'm so obviously foreign anyways. They escorted me all the way up the elevator and into the private lobby for Jumin's penthouse where even more security guards were posted. They're all wearing the same black suit and tie uniform and honestly they all look a bit like the secret service with their sunglasses (why were they wearing them indoors?). I wasn't too bothered by it. The security guards, thankfully, were told by Jaehee that I was coming and they're professional as well as polite. One of them left to inform Jumin of my arrival leaving me lingering in the lobby silently looking at the décor. Jumin's choice of style was very symmetrical and it's reflected in how the lobby is decorated - clean lines, simple elegance, and above all classy. Everything was of the highest quality but it didn't come off as outrageous or extravagant. I wondered whether Jumin personally designed everything or hired an interior designer - likely both.

"Rani?" I turned my attention to the smooth voice I had only heard from phone calls, stunned at how it made my pulse jump a little.

"Jumin," I greeted him with a wide smile while taking in his appearance. He looked…like a mess. He's still perfectly put together in an elegant suit tailored with precision with not a hair out of place but there were bags under his eyes that even makeup couldn't conceal entirely. I have had way too much experience in that regard to not notice another person trying to pretend that they didn't feel mentally and emotionally exhausted. His eyes were an interesting shade of gray - they reminded me of liquid mercury. He merely stared at me for a long, awkward moment (almost thirty seconds though it felt like a full two minutes) so I decided to fill the silence seeing as the guards were staring at the two of us. "It's nice to finally meet you."

That seemed to break him out of his confusion and he nodded. "Ah, yes, likewise. Rani, please, do come inside. To be honest, I feel a bit nervous seeing you like this. I thought I'd get to see you at the party…"

I gave the guards a small smile and a nod as I followed behind Jumin into the penthouse. The inside of the apartment matched the lobby with not a single item out of its place. Jumin liked order, I knew that well enough by now and he hated it when that order was disrupted. It's part of the reason why the entire thing with his father was upsetting him so much. It's broken the status quo of his life and Jumin was attempting to grasp at the threads but he's fraying and it's showing. I felt relief that I had decided to follow MC's advice and Jaehee's suggestion, Jumin really needed someone to talk to that wasn't Elizabeth the Third and this really wasn't something that should be done in a chatroom.

"Is everything alright? Is there something you need? I didn't know that Assistant Kang would actually send you…" He's still nervous, I could tell by his tone and by the way he avoided looking at me. I felt upset that he immediately thought I would come all this way because I wanted something from him rather than the simple fact that I wanted to see him.

"Jumin, I came because _I_ wanted to see you. Jaehee's been worried about you - in fact we all have. I heard you were having a crappy week and I wanted to come cheer you up as your friend." He finally glanced at me when I say his name and I did my best to maintain eye-contact, thankful that at least I didn't have to look up that far. "I also come bearing gifts!" I emphasized this by swinging the bags in my hands - it seemed that he had totally missed those.

"I should have gone to pick you up." He looked angry at himself and his forehead was furrowed.

"It's okay, Jumin. You're understandably having a pretty rough time right now. I want to be here to help." I repeated. I didn't want him to be any harder on himself than he already was.

"I'm happy that you're worried about me though it's not entirely safe for you when the hacker's still at large. Regardless, I'm glad that you're here safe and sound, welcome." His posture softened a bit during the last sentence even if he's still largely wearing his poker face. It didn't bother me very much because I knew that Jumin wasn't used to interacting with people and that he would warm up eventually especially when he sees what I'd brought him (or at least I hoped so). "I'm sorry for being a bit stiff - I'm just a little surprised you're actually here."

"Don't worry Jaehee made sure I got here safe and Luciel's watching over MC so everything's fine." I tried to reassure him though his worry about my safety warmed my insides - it reminded me of the phone call I got from him a few days ago. "This place really suits you, Jumin. It's nice." The floor to ceiling aquarium was a little much but it's an interesting touch to the place.

His lips curled up a bit. "Do you really like it? It was originally my father's building but I bought it from him recently." His words got a little stilted when he mentioned his father. "My private garden is on the roof and I like to visit it often."

"So where's Elizabeth? I want to meet her if you don't mind." My question was answered by a pitiful sounding meow coming from further within the penthouse. I couldn't help it when my eyes widened, seeing a beautiful white cat enclosed in a large wire cage. It's plenty big enough but I could tell how distressed and confused she was by the small space seeing as this cat was used to having free reign of the entire penthouse. Something in my stomach sank when I see the cage - a large part of me wanted to deny that fact that Jumin put her there.

"Apologies for the late introductions but this is Elizabeth."

I squat down and put my hand close to the cage. Elizabeth moved a little closer to my hand and decided to sniff it a before licking it. She seemed like a sweet cat but frazzled by the sudden unexpected actions of her owner. "Why is she in a cage, may I ask?"

I saw something in Jumin's eyes darken. "We can discuss that later. Have you eaten yet? I can have things sent up for you."

"Well I ate lunch back at Rika's apartment but I brought snacks for all of us. Oh! And pizza bread since you've never tried it - we can eat it together."

"You brought me pizza bread?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup! It'll need to warmed up though. And I brought some other stuff. I thought it would be nice to hang out and relax." He blinked at me a couple times as if the thought of me coming to bring him gifts was not something he could understand - perhaps it wasn't because he was so used to people wanting things _from_ him. It's absolutely heartbreaking. His silence was starting to make me uncomfortable and perhaps my gifts were entirely unwanted. "It's okay if you're not hungry -"

"No it's fine - I want to try it." He's smiling a little now and it set me at ease.

"Great! I bought cat toys for Elizabeth if you wanted to play with her a bit or we can just watch TV or something?"

"TV is fine." Damn, I was hoping that would get him to let Elizabeth out of the cage for a little while at least.

Jumin's kitchen was state of the art but I got the feeling that he wasn't in it all that much. That didn't mean that he wasn't adept at using it and the pizza bread was warmed soon enough. I got ice for my melon soda knowing that indulging in wine won't be a good idea right now when I needed full control of my mental faculties. Jumin was in a delicate state right now and I tended to be far harsher when buzzed.

I watched his face carefully as he took a bite of his pizza bread, not wanting to miss any part of his reaction. He chewed carefully and I wondered how he could make something like eating pizza bread look so graceful. "Well, what's the verdict Mr. Executive Director?" It reminded me all too much of the first time he called me and I can see in his eyes that he's thinking of that moment as well. God, has it really only been a few days since he first called me?

"I still don't understand why someone would buy pizza bread instead of pizza but I suppose it has its merits."

I couldn't help but laugh at his diplomatic answer and his smile widened.

"Well come on, Jumin. Jaehee's told me that you haven't had a lazy day in quite some time and I need to get someone else hooked on this drama I've been watching --"

The next few hours were spent plopped in front of Jumin's massive flat-screen TV being couch potatoes and introducing Jumin to junk food. It amazed me how comfortable I am sitting next to him on the couch when we've only known each other for a few days. He's a good sport and willing to try most of the stuff I showed him though I noticed he tended to stay away from the sweeter offerings. I didn't stop the self-satisfied smirk on my face when he finished off the pizza bread I brought him. He also didn't mind talking while we were watching - I told him to ask questions to help bring him up to speed quickly and we now had an ongoing commentary going on as the plot became more and more outrageous. He seemed to enjoy picking apart character motivations and guessing the plot as much as I did and we both tried to outguess each other.

It's only when the lights in the apartment seemed brighter that I noticed how late it really was. I stretched and yawned a little - it had been a wild day but I was glad that I came to see Jumin especially seeing how relaxed he was now. I checked my phone seeing that the chatroom was full of new messages and I had texts from Zen, Jaehee and MC.

 

* * *

 

Zen seemed overly concerned for my safety in Jumin's apartment. I knew he meant well but I was very certain that Jumin would never force himself on me besides I knew how to handle myself pretty well. MC's mostly teasing me about visiting my 'daddy' but she also mentioned that Jumin would insist on me staying in his penthouse for a while. She also advised to not encourage his 'daddy dom' tendencies unless that was a kink of mine. I rolled my eyes before going to Jaehee's text which was apologizing for asking me to visit Jumin so late and if I could encourage him to go back to work the next day. I closed the message screen a bit harshly mostly because I couldn't believe that no one was really how Jumin was doing. They're all more concerned about me than him and it made me so angry because they were supposed to be his friends.

"Rani, is everything alright?" Jumin asked returning from the bathroom.

"Jumin, I think it's time we talked about things." He nodded but I could tell by the tenseness in his body that he's not going to look forward to this conversation. He even fidgeted as he played with his cufflinks. "So, how are you feeling?"

He seemed a little surprised by the question mostly because the main question on everyone's mind was why he locked up Elizabeth the Third and skipped out on work today. He's expecting a scolding or a lecture but I wasn't really here for that. I was here to help him make sense of his feelings and give suggestions. "I'm in control. Everything will be fine."

I sighed, he was lying to himself and to me. "Why do you feel so threatened? What's scaring you right now? Just talk to me, Jumin."

"That horrid woman taking Elizabeth the Third and forcing me into this marriage. She's manipulating my father but he can't seem to see it since he's so blinded." He spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Would it ease your worries if I offered to watch over Elizabeth the Third for you while you're away at work? Like a pet-sitter?" His full gaze was trained squarely on me and I started to understand why so many people found Jumin intimidating. It's the eyes in addition to the posture and the coldness of his face. But it's one hundred years too early for Jumin to try to intimidate me out of this conversation. I saw it on his face - he's wondering why I'm offering. "I want to relieve your burden because I know how special Elizabeth is to you. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her on my watch when I know how precious she is."

"I can't go back to work until I know for certain that she's 100% safe." It sounded like something he had been repeating over and over again. Like a desperate mantra used to keep the bad feelings away.

"Jumin, we both rationally know that almost nothing is 100% certain and safety, unfortunately, isn't one of them. There's always a possibility of something going wrong. All we can do is mitigate it. How do you expect your father to listen to you if you're stuck in your penthouse? You know those women will just use it as an excuse to push the marriage. But if you actually go to work, you can take a more active approach to the situation." I argued earnestly as I sat cross-legged on the couch, turning my body slightly to better maintain eye contact. A part of me wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder but I refrained, knowing our relationship isn't at that level yet and the thought of making physical contact with Jumin felt like a step too far. "Besides, don't you trust me to keep Elizabeth safe? Do you really think I'd let someone take her from you? Everything will be fine if you went back to work."

His body language was awkward - he's fidgeting with his cufflinks as though unsure how to respond. I took a big risk by asking if he trusted me but I hoped that it would pay off. He sighed, leaning back on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me and the naked vulnerability in his eyes almost crushed my lungs. _Why does he have to look so real?_

"I do trust you," he answered quietly. Hearing it confirmed like that had a much greater impact on me than I was expecting.

"Please Jumin." My voice was soft. "Please let me ease your burden as your friend."

"Okay." He whispered with his liquid mercury eyes focused entirely on me. I marveled a little at how small Jumin looked in this moment - his six-foot frame and long limbs somehow compressed into the scared man I saw before me and it hurt something fierce in my heart. Jumin, to my knowledge, had always been so confident and self-assured and to see him like this made me feel angry, sad and a little special too.

Jumin was quiet after our talk but it seemed like he's more introspective than anything or at least I hoped so. I was worried that maybe I pushed him a bit too far. We'd both agreed that he should probably return to work for at least a half-day tomorrow was the best course of action. Still, the tension in my belly didn't ease until I saw Jumin squat down preparing to open the cage.

"Jumin, she's going to run," I warned him.

He scoffed. "Elizabeth the Third would never."

I rolled my eyes. "Jumin it's only natural that she'll want to stretch her legs. She's also probably a little annoyed at you for keeping her in there for so long." I took the time to make sure all the doors and windows were shut as he opened the cage. MC had mentioned that Elizabeth escaped somehow but I couldn't see how that was possible as there were guards posted at the only exit and CCTV covering the penthouse. I wasn't going to let anything happen to this cat on my watch even if it meant chasing it.

When the cage door was opened, Elizabeth bolted. Jumin jumped in surprise at Elizabeth's behavior and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his shocked face. I was glad to find Elizabeth hiding underneath the couch, safe and sound after running around the penthouse. Jumin was still a little flustered at Elizabeth's behavior (likely a little hurt too) and he busied himself with pouring the two of us wine. "It's getting late, Jumin. Do you mind if I stay the night here?"

He paused, nearly causing the wine to overflow but he quickly corrected himself. "Of course, it's much too late for you to return home with that hacker still at large."

"Sorry to ask this of you but do you have something I could change into? I didn't really plan on staying for so long so I didn't bring a change of clothes with me. Oh! That reminds me." I walked over to the bags I brought and pulled out the gray and white cat plushie I had bought for Jumin. "I forgot to give you your gift earlier."

He looked absolutely stunned. There's also a confusing array of emotions in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher but I was hoping he didn't outright hate the gift I brought him. He's getting a little too quiet again and I felt that familiar rush of anxiety again. What was I thinking trying to give a grown man a cat plushie? "I know how much you like that game I showed you earlier so when I saw this I just had to buy it for you. But if you don't like it I could - "

"Thank you, Rani." He said, "You've done so much for me and I just…Tell me, is there something you want? Anything? I'll get it for you."

"Jumin, it's nothing. It's really the least I can do since you've been so kind to me." I didn't do this just to receive thanks, I merely wanted to see if he was okay.

"Tell you what. Would you like me to make you breakfast tomorrow?" He's smiling widely and I smiled back just as wide.

"That sounds great Jumin!" Breakfast sounds reasonable - I was far more comfortable receiving that than something obscenely expensive.

He excused himself and returned quickly with a navy pinstriped, collared nightshirt. "I hope this will be adequate enough."

I was a little surprised that he gave me his own shirt but I took it with a smile. "It's fine. I'll go change right now."

I headed into the guest room and shut the door quietly behind me. I couldn't help but bring the shirt up to my face to smell the detergent - it's nice and clean but a little bit of Jumin's cologne lingered on it. I abruptly jerked my head away - I was being weird. After putting the shirt on, I was glad to see that the shirt fit me well enough, hitting about mid-thigh though it was a bit tight across my chest. Maybe I should just sleep in my tracksuit? No, it should be fine. Besides, tomorrow I could go back to Rika's apartment to pick up the rest of my clothes so I wouldn't have to deal with ill-fitting clothing again. I headed back out meaning to get some water when I checked my phone again and saw that Zen was causing a ruckus in the chatroom. So I brought the glass with me as I settled back down on Jumin's couch as I logged back into the chat.

 

 

> **ZEN: omg**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani!**
> 
> **ZEN: You're still at Jumin's house?;;;**
> 
> **Rani: Yeah it got pretty late so we decided it would be better for me to just stay here.**
> 
> **ZEN: Are you okay??**
> 
> **ZEN: If I knew about it, I would have said it'd be better to go in the morning.**
> 
> **ZEN: He may be a rock but he's still a dude;;;**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, I'm fine.**
> 
> **ZEN: God, I'm worried.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: Oh…**
> 
> **ZEN: hey.**
> 
> **ZEN: You're both in the same house but you're both here?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: It seems so.**
> 
> **Rani: We're taking a break.**
> 
> **ZEN: A break from what?!!!!**
> 
> **Rani: We were binging this drama earlier**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, it's quite popular**
> 
> **Rani: I'm glad to see you back in the chatroom, Jumin.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm glad to be here…but I didn't expect you to be talking to Zen.**
> 
> **ZEN: What do you mean?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You can interpret it as me not liking it.**
> 
> **ZEN: Then just say you don't like it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't like it.**
> 
> **ZEN: …**

 

I can't help but laugh at Jumin's comment. I looked up and saw him smiling at me softly and it startled me a little - I hadn't realized he was in the living room too. The sight of his smile also made my face feel hot (god I was thankful that it wasn't possible for me to visibly blush) and I quickly looked back at my phone.

 

 

> **ZEN: This isn't the time to be jealous dude;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Shouldn't you be screaming out in joy right now??**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Why?**
> 
> **ZEN: You got to see Rani before any one of us.**
> 
> **ZEN: Anyways, take her back home now**
> 
> **ZEN: Don't be pervy and make her stay…;;;**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, he's not making me stay. I asked to stay here.**
> 
> **ZEN: he's a dude!!!**
> 
> **ZEN: don't trust guys, Rani!!!**
> 
> **ZEN: men are beasts!!!!**
> 
> **Rani: Is this what having an older brother feels like?**
> 
> **Rani: It's a weird feeling. Especially when Zen is younger than me.**
> 
> **Rani: I can't say I like it.**
> 
> **Rani: lol**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Still, I think I'm more trustworthy than you…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: But more than that, what do you mean pervy?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I never had such intentions.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Get your head out of the gutter.**
> 
> **ZEN: Hey!**
> 
> **ZEN: it's just…I'm a guy.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: You must be having vulgar thoughts.**
> 
> **ZEN: This isn't vulgar!**
> 
> **ZEN: Any guy who's alone with a woman at this hour would have all these….**
> 
> **ZEN: uhm….;;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: all these thoughts…!!!**
> 
> **ZEN: anyways I'm glad that you're not getting any weird thoughts even though you're alone with Rani**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't know.**

 

That made me pause a bit. Was Jumin actually having thoughts like that about me? MC always made a point to say that Jumin obviously liked me romantically even though I refused to believe it. But the idea that Jumin might actually be lusting after me? That didn't make any sense! We met face to face for the first time just hours ago; there was no way he had thought about having sex with me, right? Then again I am wearing his shirt…

 

This hadn't been a dick appointment or something. I came to Jumin with the intentions of making him feel better and with the selfish hope of leaving Rika's apartment so I wouldn't have to live with MC anymore. No, I was just being ridiculous. I wasn't even sure if Jumin was interested in sex at all let alone women (he always said he was never interested in women anyway).

 

 

> **ZEN: What do you mean;;;**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, you're being ridiculous.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin's a gentleman.**
> 
> **ZEN: No gentleman would let a woman sleep at his house.**
> 
> **Rani: Even if it's really late and she's really tired??**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, nothing's going to happen.**
> 
> **Rani: I think you've been watching too many of** **_those_ ** **videos.**
> 
> **ZEN: !!!**
> 
> **ZEN: I can't be the only one who sees what's wrong here**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Don't get so worked up.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I plan to be a perfect gentleman.**
> 
> **ZEN: plans change!!!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Calm down.**
> 
> **ZEN: you're supposed to be a rock**
> 
> **ZEN: if you have a conscience at all, at least send a photo**
> 
> **Jumin Han: A photo?**
> 
> **ZEN: yeah a photo!! so I can see that Rani's fine**
> 
> **Jumin Han: No.**
> 
> **ZEN: what.**
> 
> **Rani: aww Jumin, don't you want to take a photo with me??**
> 
> **Rani:** (◕__◕✿)
> 
> **Jumin Han: Of course I'll take a photo with you Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I just won't show Zen.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I don't want anyone else to look at you.**

 

I was pretty sure that if we sent a photo of me in Jumin's shirt Zen's head would probably explode. And then he would kill Jumin or at least try to. Still, Jumin's answer made me nearly drop my phone in shock. His comment was really intense. Like _way_ intense. I felt him looking at me, waiting for my response and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Shit, _maybe_ , MC hadn't been joking with me. Did that mean he enjoyed looking at me? What was he trying to say? Did it mean that he didn't want anyone else to see me in his shirt? It wasn't like I'm wearing something immodest or anything. Sure my legs were a little exposed but everything important was covered. Still, it's kind of cute in a yandere sort of way? _Fuck_.

 

 

> **Rani: Jumin…**
> 
> **Rani: That's kinda cute. Weird…but cute.**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani…that's not cute at all.**
> 
> **ZEN: dude, you know you're a jerk, right?**
> 
> **ZEN: whatever, I'll see you at the party, Rani**
> 
> **Jumin Han: That's what I mean.**
> 
> **ZEN: …**
> 
> **ZEN:** **-_-**
> 
> **ZEN: you…you're not joking right now, are you?**

 

A part of me did think Jumin was just joking with Zen now. He probably would say that just to piss him off and it made me chuckle a little. Still what Jumin was implying… He might really not want Zen to see me at all. Was he really that jealous of Zen? We barely talked to each other mostly because all Zen ever talked about was himself. Zen's a nice guy but I wasn't really interested. Was this related to what Jumin had stated earlier? The fact that he didn't want Zen to dream of me? That had been a joke…right?

 

 

> **Jumin Han: I didn't mean to make you laugh…but I must have been funny.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani just smiled.**
> 
> **ZEN: …**

 

Wait so Jumin hadn't been messing with Zen?! He didn't mean it as a joke?!

 

> **ZEN: When Jaehee visited you today she talked as if you were in serious trouble or something;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Did you get over it that fast?;;**
> 
> **ZEN: you sound a bit too happy right now…**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I feel much more at peace with Rani here.**
> 
> **ZEN: omg;;**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'd like to sincerely thank her for taking the risk to visit me.**

 

Damn it, Jumin! Why were you being so sweet right now?!

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Is there anything she wants?**
> 
> **ZEN: Sincerely thank her?**
> 
> **ZEN: You??**
> 
> **ZEN: you're never sincere lol**
> 
> **Rani: On the contrary, I always find Jumin to be sincere.**
> 
> **Rani: And, Jumin, the thanks is all I need.**
> 
> **Rani:** (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **ZEN: hey just send me the photo already!!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What should I make for you?**
> 
> **ZEN: Are you ignoring me?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'll make you strawberry pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, Rani.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: What blend of coffee do you want?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Or would you like tea?**
> 
> **Rani: I haven't had tea in so long lol**
> 
> **Rani: Reminds me of my childhood**
> 
> **Rani: Do you have chai?**
> 
> **Rani: If it's not too much trouble?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Of course! I'll have it sent up immediately.**
> 
> **Rani: I can help cook too.**
> 
> **Jumin: You're a guest in my home and I couldn't make you work.**
> 
> **ZEN: Has Jumin's brain been hacked??!!!**
> 
> **Jumin Han: My penthouse is perfectly secure.**
> 
> **ZEN: …**
> 
> **ZEN: furball**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Her name is Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **ZEN: ….Okay that's the right response.**
> 
> **ZEN: Since you're feeling better does this mean you'll be going to work tomorrow**
> 
> **ZEN: don't be a jerk and leave it all to jaehee**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Yes, I will be going to work while Rani stays to watch over Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **ZEN: Hey!!**
> 
> **ZEN: What?!**
> 
> **Rani: We talked about it.**
> 
> **Rani: Jumin will be taking a half-day tomorrow while I watch over Elizabeth.**
> 
> **ZEN: If you're feeling better shouldn't you just go back the full day?**
> 
> **ZEN: Especially if you're have Jaehee AND Rani working for you?**
> 
> **Rani: I don't mind watching Elizabeth.**
> 
> **Rani: And this way Jaehee has less on her plate as well.**
> 
> **ZEN: It still just looks like he's whining to me.**
> 
> **ZEN: Are you still nervous about your furball?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Her name is Elizabeth the Third.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I think there's a risk of those women trying to kidnap her.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Until my father forgets about the arranged marriage**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'd like Elizabeth the Third to be safe.**

 

I couldn't help but yawn -- I wasn't usually up this late.

 

 

> **Jumin Han: Oh.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Rani seems rather sleepy.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I should put her to bed.**

 

I smiled.  I couldn't stop the urge to mess with Zen a little since he made it so easy.

 

 

> **Rani: Only if you come with me.**
> 
> **Rani: (^_** **−** **)** **☆**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Of course.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I can't let you sleep alone.**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** <3
> 
> **ZEN: …What the hell are you saying?**
> 
> **Jumin Han: I'm going to the kitchen to organize some things for tomorrow morning.**
> 
> **Jumin Han: Wait a sec.**
> 
> **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**
> 
> **ZEN: Rani;;;;**
> 
> **ZEN: Are you really okay???**
> 
> **ZEN: you're alone with that jerk…;;;**

 

I rolled my eyes as I exhaled in exasperation. Zen needed to stop treating me like a child. I was older than him for god's sake! Besides, I wasn't a virgin; I had been _alone_ with a guy before.

 

 

> **Rani: I trust Jumin.**
> 
> **ZEN: I understand that you trust him**
> 
> **ZEN: and that he's a rock**
> 
> **ZEN: but I'm still worried…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I don't want anything to happen to you…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I mean if it's okay with you there's nothing I can do…;;**
> 
> **ZEN: I'd like to chat with you more…**
> 
> **ZEN: But I have to take a shower. If something happens, call me.**
> 
> **ZEN: Okay?**
> 
> **ZEN: You have to!**
> 
> **Rani: Zen, you're overreacting.**
> 
> **Rani: I'm probably safer here than at Rika's to be honest.**
> 
> **ZEN: I hope so.**
> 
> **ZEN: I'm sorry to keep saying this, but I really won't be sleeping tonight.**
> 
> **Rani: Sleeping poorly might give you wrinkles, Zen.**
> 
> **Rani: Stop worrying, I'm fine.**
> 
> **ZEN: Okay but call me if something happens.**
> 
> **ZEN: bye!**
> 
> **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 

I yawned loudly once more and rubbed my eyes.

"It's definitely time for you to head to bed," Jumin said, smiling at me. He looked so relaxed and I couldn't imagine what he must have looked like when Jaehee was here.

"Aww. I wanted to take the picture with you." I pouted exaggeratedly.

His eyes widened. "You do?"

"What did you think I was joking?" I asked teasingly. "It'd be nice to have a picture for my contacts." I gestured for him to sit next to me on the couch and he sat after a moment of slight hesitation. "Now, I'm thinking selfie…I would ask you to take it since you have longer arms but something tells me I have more experience in this area."

"You would be correct." He admitted. I leaned in close to Jumin, trying to frame the shot so that both of our torsos are in but so it wasn't possible to tell that I was only wearing his shirt. My shoulder slightly brushed his and I forced myself not to think about it. We're still too far apart and it made the angle of the shot look weird.

I sighed. "Jumin can you put your arm around me? I can't get the shot just right." I was so glad that I wasn't actually looking at him right now and rather focusing on the screen in front of us. Still, it took me by surprise when his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer. The selfie turned out great. Jumin's actually smiling in this photo, unlike his usual poker face that I had seen in so many magazine articles. I looked cute enough even if my hair was a bit ruffled and frizzy. Oh well, it's not like anyone would probably see this picture anyway. "Do you like it?" I asked as I handed the phone over to Jumin.

He looked at the screen intensely without blinking. After a long pause, he said, "Send it to me."

I beamed at him and did just that. "Well, I really should be heading off to bed. And you should too, Mr. Executive Director~. Wouldn't want you falling asleep as you're making my pancakes." I gave him a quick squeeze, not allowing myself to check to see if his clothes smell anything like his nightshirt before practically running away to the guest room trying desperately not to think about the fact that I liked touching a game character way too much.

 

 


	9. Strawberry Pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Rani is dying from her #juminthirst. Jumin has an epiphany. Smut occurs in the very last scene, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rani's an Aquarius since she has a tendency to emotionally distance herself from her own feelings & situations. Also huge shoutout to all those who commented last chapter (y'all made my WEEK). Also 1000+ hits??? I was and am still shook. Thanks for liking this dumb story as much I do! 
> 
> I was going back and forth on whether Jumin called her princess or queen for a while. Princess just rolls off the tongue more in my opinion but the title of this story is Jumin's Queen so yeah…I'm not happy about it. I'm in a bit of a writer's block right now…ugh
> 
> Nani - Hindi for maternal grandmother

 

I woke up startled. I really needed to change the shrill ring tone I used for calls -- it just gave me unnecessary stress. Still, I had never bothered to personalize ringtones so why start now? I picked up knowing that whoever was calling probably had a good reason (or at least they better if they knew what was good for them).

"Hello?" I yawned. _God what time is it?_

" _Hey gurl hey_." I heard MC's fake Valley Girl accent through the phone and I very nearly hung up but I knew that trying to go back to sleep after this was probably a waste of time. It's not too early either, almost nearly seven.

"What do you want, MC?" I asked irritably, already stretching out before padding over to the ensuite bathroom. The guest bathroom luckily already had toiletries included -- a toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, deodorant, a hairbrush, a razor,  and soap -- and I was glad for it since MC hadn't allowed me to bring anything to Jumin's apartment stating that it would be suspicious if I expected to stay the night even though (in her words) it was practically in the bag. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now you fucking gremlin?"

"I just poured PhD. Pepper into my coffee so I think I’m good." Unfortunately, that wasn't even the _most_ horrifying combination that MC had ever tried -- girl was always trying to push the culinary limits even when they clearly existed for a reason.

"How are you not dead yet?" I asked dryly.

"Poptarts and prayers, bitch. Poptarts and prayers. Anyways, I'm wondering if you swiped Cat Daddy's V-card last night judging by the series of worried texts Zen sent me after whole 'only if you come with me' thing. Masterfully done by the way."

"Not that it's any of your business but Jumin and I are just friends. He's not interested in me that way." I answered as I looked at myself in the mirror. I at least _looked_ well rested even if I was rudely awakened earlier than planned.

"He's a fucking Libra, Rani. He'll probably _purr_ pose right after pancakes." MC made a few tutting noises as though it was obvious.

"MC, _no_. And don't use that whole 'I know things' excuse since it's bullshit. We've already established that you're not omniscient. Even if he does have feelings for me -- it's because he's confusing romantic feelings with just being a good friend." It was simply way too fucking early for me to deal with MC's bullshit right now.

"MC, _yes_. That would be the case if he wasn't hot for you."

"You've got to be kidding. We've literally only met face to face _yesterday_. He's not the type to just lust after a woman that fast."

"Look if you don't believe me, you can just test it," MC suggested.

"Test it?" I echoed. How on earth was I supposed to do that? Why would I _want_ to do that?

"I bet you Honey Buddha chips he'll offer to buy you clothes today. Use the opportunity to wear something sexy." MC challenged in a sing-song tone. I could hear something in the background (it's likely the TV).

"I'm not taking that bet because we already know he has White Knight Syndrome." MC had been there when Jumin had sent the new phone and multiple gift-cards. Taking the bet would be a fool's venture.

"He doesn't want to be just _anyone's_ knight. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't offer me clothes even if I promised to stop calling him Cat Daddy," she answered snidely.

"Yeah how is Seven taking that by the way?" I asked as I washed my face. Seven had caused quite a ruckus since apparently Jumin was _actually_ Cat Mom as he insisted. They had ended up in a meme war and spammed the chat for the better portion of an hour.

"He's fine. He is God Seven after all." I didn't even conceal the disgusted groan that left my throat. I knew it was a joke between Seven and MC but…look I was all for petnames but keep 'em private, alright? Some things I didn't want to hear.

"Blasphemous, the both of you. Isn't he supposed to be like _legit_ Catholic?" MC didn't really subscribe to a religion although she didn't necessarily oppose the concept. Still, referring to your boyfriend as a god was a little weird, right?

"That isn't the point, Rani. Can't you just work with me a little? I'm trying to get you laid here."

"Wow like _thanks_ ," I answered in a mocking impersonation of her Valley Girl accent. With my usual flat voice it ended up sounding horrifying.

"I know I'm doing the Lord's work here but a _little_ cooperation wouldn't hurt. I mean you're the only one close enough to get the D right now. Sure there's a lot of things you can do with a camera but… Let's just say I'm trying to live a little vicariously through you."

"I see not much has changed then." I responded cuttingly, remembering all the times this near-exact situation had happened back when we were in our real world.

"Hey! Things will be different this time around, you'll see! Besides, you tell the best hoe-stories when drunk," MC whined.

"I really need to stop talking to people when I'm drunk," I muttered under my breath. Honestly, my bluntness went way too far when I was inebriated. It often came off as rude and extremely embarrassing seeing as I completely lacked any filter whatsoever. I would probably spill out my bank account and routing number if someone asked the right questions.

"Please don't. I really want Jumin and the RFA to see drunk Rani. She's fun and hilarious."

"Are we on track then?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation back onto neutral topics because discussing my drunken exploits was not something I wanted to rehash right now. "Did he set a date?"

"Well, Seven has been able to get a hold of V so at least he's okay which is good… _god_ , I totally forgot about how horrible Rika is. He hasn't set a date for the party yet which fucking sucks but I'm hoping he'll do it tonight."

"Well at least we've been contacting the guests to let them know it's happening sometime soon. I have no idea if people will clear their schedules for it."

"Well I think more than ten guests should be good right? It's not a huge party…" Her voice drifted off in thought before she reigned herself in again. "So how's Cat Daddy anyway? Y'all were absent from the chat yesterday so I guess it went well then?"

"He was a lot more relaxed and he's going to work today so I think everything went well. I'm watching Elizabeth for him until he gets back."

"You know what _else_ would probably relax him?" She asked smarmily and I imagined her wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Ok, ok. I kid. But you lucky bitch! I can't believe you got to meet Elly before I did. And I just wanted to say that if things go belly-up…I'll come break you out if you want, Rani. Just gimme the safeword, okay?"

"Fuck you." I couldn't help but sigh because as dumb as MC pretended to be, I knew she meant it. "And thanks."

"Well, I gotta go ride this caffeine high out before I crash! Send me pictures of Elly! Bye!"

 

* * *

 

Most of my sleepiness was gone when I left the guest bedroom and was greeted by Elizabeth who tangled herself between my bare legs. I hadn't changed out of Jumin's nightshirt yet and I was hoping to head back to the apartment to pick up some of my clothes if I was going to continue this pet-sitting job. Not that I minded at all, watching Elizabeth was far more palatable than being stuck in that studio apartment with MC. Having her as a roommate was fine when I had my own space but Rika's apartment was too small and I couldn't look at her the same after realizing how selfish she was. Elizabeth then walked away to sleep on the couch, her defacto throne seeing as she rarely ever used the bed Jumin had bought her. She seemed a lot happier than when I last saw her and the sight made me glad.

"Good morning," Jumin greeted me with a smile as I headed into the kitchen. He was already working the stove with what appeared to be practiced ease.

"Do you need help with anything? I can make a dang good omelet," I said mostly to stop myself from gaping at him. The temptation to just stare at him was still there but I forcibly turned my attention away.

Jumin's surprisingly dressed down for occasion. He wasn't wearing his blazer or a tie just a dark gray waistcoat. It made him look…softer. Younger, even. Of course he was still wearing his trademark pinstriped button up but he had the sleeves rolled up and I was internally dying from the sight. He even had the top button undone and the sight of it made me swallow hard.

He shook his head. "I'm just about finished, please take a seat. I'll be done shortly."

 _Get your fucking shit together, Rani. Get all of it and put it into a bag. Get it to-fucking-gether._ I chanted to myself because I was a grown ass woman who wasn't going to melt into a fucking puddle just because some guy wearing a button-up was making me pancakes with strawberries along with a full breakfast. I bit my lip to stop my gasp when I saw how the entire dining table was filled with breakfast treats…it's way fucking overkill for a gratitude breakfast. I'd seen less work for a spread someone put together for a _marriage proposal_. I sat down because I was starting to feel a little weird. I felt…overwhelmed? I had known that Jumin was aesthetically attractive for a while but I had been prepared for that already -- this was based off a dating simulation after all -- of fucking course he'd be handsome. But it was all the additional details that got me all confused -- Jumin was warm as I learned from last night and he smelled good. Jumin wore makeup to hide the fact he wasn't sleeping properly. Jumin wasn't just some game character; he actually _felt_ real.

God this was so much easier when everything was just some shitty game.

I decided to distract myself by pouring myself a cup of tea. The china was exquisite. I knew a fair bit about it since my _nani_ actually liked collecting it which was weird and I told her so often when she was still alive. They matched the rest of Jumin's penthouse - elegant symmetry. I wouldn't even be surprised if someone told me the set was handmade. Jumin seemed to appreciate simplicity over extravagance but he expected quality -- that much was obvious. I couldn't help but smile when I smelled hints of cardamom and ginger. The color was a satisfying dark brown and the bitterness of the black tea centered me. _Nani_ always made tea for any occasion whether it was happy or sad. Tea solved everything or at least was comforting enough to calm the nerves.

Just drinking it made me feel closer to her and it brought back bittersweet memories. It also cooled my hot blood. Good ol' _Nani_ , still a cockblock even after her death; she'd be proud.

"My apologies for taking so long," Jumin called as he entered the dining room with plate piled with strawberry pancakes decorated painstakingly with syrup and whipped cream.

"Everything looks amazing but aren't you going to eat some?" I asked when I noticed that he didn't have any pancakes on his plate.

"I'm not all too fond of sweets, I'm afraid. So I'll have to decline. How's the chai? I wasn't sure how much sugar you wanted so I…"

"It's perfect, everything's perfect, Jumin. Thank you." I gave him a smile. My thanks felt inadequate compared to the breakfast he's presented in front of me though I knew it really wasn't a competition. I just hoped that Jumin believed me and felt my gratitude when I told him.

"It's the least I can do after all that you've done for me."

I bit my lip because in my mind I hadn't really done all that much for Jumin in reality. All I did was listen to him and give him advice…he was acting like I saved his life or something. "So, are you looking forward to work today?"

He sighed, looking downcast for the first time and I regretted bringing it up. "Not particularly. I have no desire to see my father or those women today."

"It's only a half-day, Jumin but if you really don't feel up to it…" My voice drifted off. I didn't want to make Jumin feel obligated to go to work, it wouldn't be good for his emotional health if he caused himself undue stress. And the situation at C&R was definitely _stressful_ at the moment. Still it was important for him to go to work -- he couldn't just leave all of his responsibilities behind without having to deal with the consequences later.

He shook his head. "No you were right. Not going into work now would be an error on my part. I can't control the situation at C&R if I'm in my penthouse."

"Well on the bright side, it's only for a few hours. Then you'll be reunited with Elizabeth." I said trying to lift the mood.

It managed to work somewhat. "I see that you're looking forward to spending time with Elizabeth. I envy you in that regard."

"She's such a sweetie. Just like her owner." This seemed to cheer him up and I shoved a large bite of pancake into my mouth to occupy myself because I still seemed prone to saying stupid shit to Jumin.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well. Elizabeth is a great judge of character and the fact that she likes you so much pleases me greatly. Perhaps the three of us can go shopping when I return this afternoon."

"Shopping?" I echoed, slightly annoyed that MC was right. "Jumin, that's too much. You've already thanked me with this breakfast. There's no need for that." 

"But it would be an egregious failure on my part as your host to not outfit you properly and force you to wear unclean clothing."

"Jumin, you don't need to do that. I can just go back to the apartment to pick up a few things…"

"Rani, please. Unknown is still out there and I cannot in good conscience allow anything to happen to you. I must _insist_ that you stay here." Was that a hint of Jumin's…dark side? MC had told me that if I kept pushing him to let me leave that I would likely see more of it though a large part of me didn't believe her. I believed that Jumin could be reasoned with as long as you presented your argument carefully.

"You won't let me return to the apartment even if I had you come with me?" I asked trying to appeal to his logical side. Jumin shouldn't have any problem with it if he was there with me, right? "I'm not trying to leave; I know I'm technically Elizabeth's fulltime pet-sitter now."

He's hesitating, I could tell because he gripped his silverware tightly though his face remained cool and placid; the perfect businessman didn't sweat under pressure, after all. "I didn't want to upset you but there's a bomb in Rika's apartment so please understand when I say that I can't allow you to return."

_Wait, what?!_

"Jumin, what are you talking about?" My hands were trembling so I put down the fork and knife, curling my hands into fists so I didn't have to see how shaken I was. I had spent a week in that apartment with MC and if what Jumin said was true…she likely had known all along but had never told me!

"I was not aware of this initially. Only V and Luciel knew of the security measures that were made for Rika's apartment. I called Luciel this morning to get a better idea of the security around the apartment and he let it slip that Rika had him install a bomb there."

 _Who the fuck installs a bomb into an apartment?_ Even if Rika asked for it, how could they risk the lives of everyone else in the building? And Seven as well as V just went along with it? That was wrong on so many levels -- how much shit did Rika get away with?!

"What about MC?" I found myself asking though I was still in shock, but somehow keeping my voice calm. I felt as though I was slowly detaching myself from the scene but I reminded myself that I wasn't in the apartment anymore and I was safe here. Jumin might try to keep me here forever according to MC, but MC also didn't tell me about the fucking bomb in the apartment so I couldn't quite trust her at her word right now.

"Luciel has rewritten the firewalls for the apartment as well as the chatroom but he plans on going to her personally. He's worried that Unknown may still attempt to tamper with the bomb."

I had completely lost my appetite and my stomach felt as if it was filled with lead rather than pancakes. _Holy_ shit. Holy _shit_.

I had never really been in dangerous situations before. Sure, I had my close encounters with car accidents and had spent what felt like half a lifetime at the bedside of my loved ones in a hospital but _I_ had never been in any real danger. The thought of going back to the apartment made me want to throw up. It was a struggle to stay seated and keep my breathing calm. I wanted to cry -- I could feel my eyes twitching -- but I couldn't cry in front of Jumin it just wasn't something I could allow myself to do.

"Rani, are you alright?" Jumin leaned closer to me, carefully placing his hand on my arm.

"I'm just shocked at the revelation but I'm fine." He didn't seem to believe me which was fair because I was definitely _not_ okay. "Please, Jumin? I just want to enjoy this breakfast with you before you leave for work."

"Yes, let's not dwell on unpleasant topics, shall we?" Jumin murmured but he eyed me carefully before retracting his hand. I wasn't entirely sure what would happen if I started crying in front of Jumin but considering how he retold the incident with his employee, probably nothing good. And with my ugly crying tendencies it was just going to be a disaster.

"You know I've been wondering how Elizabeth the Third got her name. What was the inspiration?" I asked, eager to move to a more neutral topic. Jumin was always eager to talk about Elizabeth the Third and I wanted him to take the lead in the conversation so I could just listen to his soothing voice and not think about how close I was to death.

"V was the one to name her actually. He and Rika were the ones to give me Elizabeth, something I'll always be grateful for."

That was interesting. The way MC had made it sound, I thought Rika had given personally given Elizabeth as a gift. "Were you close with Rika as well? I know you mentioned her briefly," I asked fishing for information. Jumin very rarely ever spoke of Rika and it was usually in conjunction with V.

"In a manner of speaking, we were friends. She was V's fiancée, after all." He said in a matter-of-fact tone but I knew that couldn't possibly be the end of it. Jumin was too loyal to V to ever dare express his feelings for Rika so they festered and lingered when until he placed all that affection onto Elizabeth instead.

 _But you loved her, didn't you?_ I wanted to ask but I held my tongue. There were some lines you just didn't cross especially when Jumin still believed Rika to be dead. I forced myself to finish the pancakes even if it was incredibly hard to swallow. The warm chai made it slightly easier but I knew I was only delaying the inevitable at this point.

Jumin's phone went off. It wasn't a shrill ringtone like mine but something a little more robotic? Like a beeping noise? He pointedly ignored it and I frowned. It was likely important and related to C&R. "Jumin, you should answer that."

"I couldn't possibly. It'd be rude."

"I don't mind. It's likely important - go on, I'll be fine." He looked at me before standing up and excusing him, answering the phone outside the room. Jumin returned soon enough but his tense stance gave away his irritation. "Is something wrong?"

"Assistant Kang was merely asking when I intended on coming into the office, apparently there's a client demanding to speak to me since I cancelled all of my meetings yesterday." He looked at me with a guilty expression in his eyes. "I'm afraid that I'll have to head to the office earlier than expected."

"I'll still see you after lunch, right?" I asked, wondering if that meant he'll have to stay out longer.

"Of course." He answered as though the thought of staying at work for that long physically repulsed him.

"Then it's fine, Jumin. Your work is important to you so don't let me get in the way of that," I insisted. I might have also looked forward to Jumin leaving so I could freak out in relative peace.

"You could never be in the way, Rani." He paused and what he said next was not something I was expecting. "I was wondering if it was not too much trouble that you would pick out my tie for me?"

I blinked. He wanted me to pick out his tie? He had mentioned it yesterday but I had never thought that he would _actually_ ask. Still, I didn't mind at all -- it was a great distraction from the fact that I had been living with a bomb which MC more than likely knew about. "Sure. Let's pick one out right now."

Jumin's closet was impressive. Meticulously well-kept and everything clearly had its own place. He had an entire section dedicated to ties and likely had more selection than most haberdasheries. No wonder he couldn't pick one out each morning. Jumin was wearing dark gray so something bright would go well with it. I was glad that the ties were arranged by color since I already had a color in mind. A red silk tie. Classic and powerful. As I picked it up, I noticed that the material felt positively divine under my fingertips. As expected, Jumin demanded the best quality.

"Have you picked one?" He asked lowly. I suppressed the fact that I nearly jumped at his voice because of how close it was as though it was mere inches behind me. I mentally berated myself for it -- Jumin had entered the closet with me, of course he was close behind.

"A nice red should work well. To show confidence and control." I said, faking a calm tone though my pulse was definitely elevated.

"You put a lot of thought into choosing," Jumin noted, "I usually just pick one at random."

"Typical," I couldn't help but tut. "Clothing makes a very strong impression and can set the tone. You need to look your best for your return to reassure everyone."

I held out the tie towards him, expecting him to take it but I was surprised when he ducked his head slightly. The action both warmed my insides and surprised me. He wanted me to tie it for him?

With practiced ease, I raised his collar and then set to work. I decided on a full Windsor knot, the height of formality. I focused entirely on the task so I didn't spend time analyzing the lines and curves of his neck and the prominence of his Adam's apple. The motions came to me with little difficulty and it wasn't long until I was tucking the tie into his waistcoat and smoothing out the wrinkles in his collar. Absentmindedly, I pat down his tie trying to make it lie perfectly straight. Idly I noted how firm his chest was which not _all_ that strange since he insisted that he lived a healthy lifestyle, but I couldn't help but wonder when he found the time to work out.

I stepped back, mentally smacking myself in the face. Now was _not_ the time to wonder about things like that. I felt like a voyeur when I watched him slip on his blazer and button it in a single fluid motion. I was thankful that Jumin didn't seem to notice anything was off with me. In fact, he was smiling at me as though what had happened was perfectly natural between two friends.

Jumin introduced me to the head of security as well as his maid, Sunja Kim. They both seem pleasant enough though surprised to see me. Thankfully, neither of them said anything, though I could already imagine the rumors that would likely be swirling among Jumin's staff. There was a woman living in his penthouse who  _wasn't_ his rumored fiancée. The fact that I was clearly wearing his shirt also didn't help matters much either. I really hoped that this didn't make its way to the press or the ears of Sarah and Glam Choi. Though seeing how Jumin's route reminded me of a K-drama plotline, I wouldn't be too astonished if Sarah decided on giving Jumin a 'surprise visit'.

"Please don't hesitate to call me," Jumin said after he called Driver Kim to bring the car around. "I should be back after lunch and feel free to ask the chef to make something for your tastes. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible so don't wait to ask for anything. Please make this your home." I couldn't help but compare Jumin to a worried parent leaving behind a child and I found his worrying a bit over the top though endearing.

"I'll be _fine_ , Jumin. Elizabeth and I are going to enjoy spending time together; we'll be waiting for you when you come home." I answered as I cradled Elizabeth in my arms. She was rather quiet and docile, watching the conversation attentively. Likely happy that she wasn't in the cage anymore though Jumin still hadn't gotten rid of it. It still stood in the corner of the room like an ugly eyesore and an even more painful reminder of the fact that Jumin's problems were not completely resolved.

Jumin looked very reluctant to leave but he finally nodded. There's an awkward pause where I expected him to say something but he changed his mind at the last minute. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and Elizabeth wiggled out of my arms to instead curl up and take a nap in the sunlight.

I wasn't surprised to feel the sudden wetness on my cheeks, the snot threatening to run and the way my throat seemed to close up unbearably. I was long overdue for a good cry.

It took a while to recover seeing as the last good cry I had was when I first found out the prognosis of my father's cancer. Still, I couldn't help but be thankful that there was no one to witness my ugly crying except for Elizabeth the Third who seemed bewildered by it. I washed my face with cold water, soothing my blotchy skin. I then made a decision to seek out Jumin's maid, Sunja Kim

Mrs. Kim, as I insisted on calling Jumin's maid, was a nice, older woman in her early forties. She'd been with the Han family for nearly ten years now and was slightly wary to talk to me. I was thankful for her kindness because I was able to wash the clothing I had brought (underwear included). The thought of me waiting around in Jumin's shirt was less than ideal. Mrs. Kim had eyed the nightshirt with a knowing look and while I felt compelled to set her straight, I was fairly sure that she wouldn't believe me. After years of solitude, Jumin bringing a woman into his penthouse and dressing her in his clothes painted a very exacting picture. I decided to let Jumin be in charge of dispelling the rumors though I would warn him of my suspicions. Jumin likely trusted his staff though I wondered if any of them were prone to gossip.

I didn't think Mrs. Kim really understood what to make of me. I knew she was likely aware of the rumors regarding his engagement as well as the truth behind them. She was loyal, though, I could tell that from her eyes. Mrs. Kim had children of her own and she likely pitied Jumin for his own absent mother.

I spent my time being generally pretty productive. I played with Elizabeth, introducing her to the ball of yarn I had bought earlier. She initially didn't really seem to understand what to do with it until I showed her but soon she started batting it all across the living room. I took a video of her and sent it to Jumin, hoping that work wasn't going all too badly for him.

He replied not too long later with an explosive stream of happy emojis and hearts. I wouldn't be all that surprised if he immediately saved it to his permanent collection either. I hoped the video cheered him up seeing as heading back to work after his public fight with his father was likely awkward and nerve-wracking.

* * *

 

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: Rani are you still at Jumin's house??**
> 
> **Rani: Yes, I'm watching Elizabeth the Third for him**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: so he went to work then?...**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: lol Jaehee must be so relieved then**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: she was so worried about it**
> 
> **Rani: He's only taking a half day but I'm glad that he felt strong enough to return.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I can't believe that Sarah woman is causing such a huge mess**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I feel bad since I don't think I can do much to help in the situation**
> 
> **Rani: I feel similarly.**
> 
> **Rani: We just have to trust in Jaehee to find answers and be supportive.**

 

That didn't mean that I was just going to sit on my ass though. V had yet to pick a date for the party and the emails were thinning out, I had used my time to scope out a few articles on Sarah's company Sugar Round just to see what I could find. The results were few which wasn't all that surprising since I was pretty sure that Sugar Round was bankrupt or didn't even exist. Still I wanted to compile a bit more information before forwarding what I found to Jaehee to compile the case she was building against the Chois.

 

 

> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: yeah yeah**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: it just doesn't feel like enough, you know??**
> 
> **Rani: I completely understand.**
> 
> **Rani: How are your classes going?**
> 
> **Rani: I know things have been difficult for you.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: I got completely wrecked by that quiz**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: but I've been going to all my classes this week!!**
> 
> **Rani: That's a good start**
> 
> **Rani: I know it can be hard to stay motivated.**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: lol yeah but with everything that's going on it didn't feel like a big deal**
> 
> **Rani: Don't compare your problems to someone else's**
> 
> **Rani: It's not fair to anyone**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: you're right**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: so what's staying with jumin like???**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: bet it's awesome ^^**
> 
> **Rani: It's nice playing with Elizabeth.**
> 
> **Rani: We binge-watched my new drama yesterday.**
> 
> **Rani: I feel comfortable here.**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I'm glad~!**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: after all that scary business with Unknown**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: you deserve to relax a little -_-**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: how long are you staying there?**
> 
> **Rani: I'm not sure. Maybe until the party?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: I can't believe V hasn't set a date yet**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: what is he thinking??!!!**

 

 

Yoosung's anger towards V was steadily increasing and it made me feel uncomfortable. On one hand I agreed with Yoosung, but he had no idea what V was actually doing nor did he know about Rika so I couldn't quite voice my agreement with a good conscience.

 

 

> **Rani: I'm sure he has his reasons.**
> 
> **Rani: Honestly with all this stuff regarding Unknown,**
> 
> **Rani: it might be good to postpone things a little**
> 
> **Rani: until we know it's safe, you know?**
> 
> **Yoosung** ⋆ **: yeah I guess**
> 
> **Rani: Don't worry too much Yoosung, I'm sure everything will work out.**
> 
> **Rani: Also Yoosung…shouldn't you be in class right now?**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Rani you're worse than my mom lol**
> 
> **Yoosung⋆: Don't worry! I'm in class right now~**
> 
> **Rani: Well, I'm not enabling your bad choices.**
> 
> **Rani: Bye, Yoosung.**
> 
> **Rani: Try to pay attention.**
> 
> **Rani has left the chatroom.**

 

* * *

 

I was in the middle of reading world news on my phone (apparently this world's on-goings were extremely similar to the ones back home except for the fact that the names were all switched around but I was glad to see that not all of my previous knowledge had become useless) when Elizabeth perked up. I knew there were rumors of pets having a sixth sense for their owners so I wasn't at all surprised to hear footsteps soon afterwards. Elizabeth rose from her perch and I couldn't help but smile -- Jumin had such a loyal kitty.

It's amazing to see Jumin's face morph from stoic businessman to dedicated cat owner in a blink of an eye. The change in his body language alone was just fascinating. "Welcome home," I greeted him, rising from the couch.

"It's good to be home. How was your day? Did you eat?" He asked as he picked up Elizabeth the Third who immediately melted in his arms and purred contentedly.

"We were fine. And yes I did, Chef Lee made me _kimchiguk_."

"Good, the Parks should be on their way for your fitting." Jumin smiled, clearly pleased that I took his advice and had the chef, Mr. Lee, make me something. He seemed well, there weren't any obvious signs that anything went wrong at work and Jaehee hadn't messaged me about anything so I was going to assume that things were fine.

"Fitting?" I asked. He wasn't going to have clothes made for me right? I assumed I would just pick out outfits and that was that.

"I apologize but in light of recent events it may not be taken well if I was seen with another woman by the media and so I've arranged for a private fitting." Jumin's jaw was clenching, and I could tell that what he was saying upset him greatly. His explanation made a great deal of sense and I was glad that Jumin was actively taking measures to control his reputation and by extension C&R's.

"I only need a few things…let's not go overboard." Honestly I was completely fine with my tracksuits. They were warm and comfortable but I had the feeling that Jumin wanted to re-enact _Pretty Woman_. I had to bite my tongue to keep from letting my displeasure show on my face. Jumin, hopefully, wouldn’t overdo it; I only really needed a few things seeing as I was still unsure how long I was going to stay here.

"I want you to have clothes fit for a princess, Rani. It's what my father taught me, after all." It was strange for him to bring up his father right now. And what exactly did he mean by that? Was this the way he had seen his father show affection…? There was so much that I didn't understand about Jumin's reasoning.

"Jumin." My face grew warm because I don't ever recall anyone calling me princess before not even my father. I feel embarrassed but also a little pleased at the compliment. Like the small six-year-old girl inside me was absolutely delighted. "I'm not much of a princess."

Jumin smiled. "Regardless, I want to treat you like one."

I was absolutely speechless and completely unsure how to respond to that so I just nodded my head. After the shitty cry session I had earlier, I was a little more open to treating myself even if using Jumin's money still made me uncomfortable.

The Parks turned out to be a grandmother and granddaughter duo. Both were dressed impeccably in outfits tailored to perfection but I didn't like how Mrs. Park looked at me with her cold gaze. Mrs. Park took her time looking at me dressed in my tracksuit, eyeing me up and down before brandishing her measuring tape like a weapon. She and her granddaughter talked quickly using terms likely related to sewing, making it a little difficult to follow along. Ms. Park, at least, was a little warmer though that might be because most of her attention was trained on her tablet as she took notes.

I was still fully clothed but I felt completely vulnerable under the hands of Mrs. Park. She's brusque but professional however I couldn't help but feel the red-hot embarrassment that accompanied the measuring. I wasn't generally insecure about my body but I had never been scrutinized by someone else like this before and it made me want to crawl into a hole and hide. At least Jumin wasn't present for this part -- Mrs. Park had the decency to shoo him away into his study which I was glad for especially when Mrs. Park got a little handsy.

"Is there any particular style that you're looking for?" Ms. Park asked after getting the gist of my measurements and favored colors.

"Nothing too cutesy," I answered. Korean styles put a lot of emphasis on _cute_ and that just wasn't really me. "No graphics. I'm not really a fan of prints either."

Ms. Park nodded. "Any deal breakers?"

I shook my head. I wasn't too picky with clothing seeing as most of the time I had to wear business-wear for work. I hadn't really developed a sense of style per se, more focusing on cost and functionality more than anything else. "Honestly I don't need very many pieces. Mostly loungewear would be fine."

Ms. Park made a noise of understanding before putting her tablet away. "Most of your clothing should be done within a few days. The lingerie should arrive sometime tomorrow morning."

 _Lingerie?_ But after a moment I didn't think too much of it, it was just another word for underwear. The fitting, thankfully, hadn't taken too long and I was more than glad it was over.

 

* * *

 

 

"So this is a pillow fort also known as a couch fort. They're basically the same thing." I informed Jumin as we huddled inside our creation. I managed to convince him to push two of his couches together with a mound of pillows, blankets and sheets. I was still a little surprised that he had actually gone along with it though it was probably because I wasn't nearly as good at masking my emotions as I wanted to be. I was still pretty upset about the bomb thing and the fact that I would likely be staying in this world a lot longer than eleven days.

Pillow forts were something an elementary friend had shown me when I visited her house and I had adored them. My grandparents hadn't been too fond of me rearranging furniture so I never really got to do it unless I was at her house and by the time I lived with my father I had grown too old to do it without feeling silly. But a big part of me wanted to take my mind off of things so doing something spontaneous like this was nice.

"Seems secure," Jumin answered as a side of his lip curled in amusement. Elizabeth was also in our fort, curled up on a pillow.

"And you know, since we've successfully created our pillow fort it's required that we have a movie marathon."

"I see." I couldn't help but laugh because Jumin had been taking me so seriously. Even while we built our pillow fort, he had been suggesting 'proper construction materials'. "Is there particular films you had in mind?"

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked, wondering if Jumin ever even had the time to watch movies. There was so much about him that I didn't actually know.

"…Well, it's more of a series of trilogies." He sounded reluctant to share much to my confusion. Why would someone be embarrassed by their favorite movie?

"Series of trilogies?" That was a _lot_ for the small marathon I had initially envisioned but that was fine. "Wow it must be pretty long then, huh?"

"Yes, an epic. Galaxy Wars."

Galaxy Wars was Jumin's favorite movie or rather series? Was that this world's equivalent to Star Wars? Jumin was _such_ a nerd but it was endearing. Star Wars wasn't really my cup of tea usually but remembering how willing Jumin had been to watch my dumb K-drama yesterday, I was game to give it a shot.

I took a deep sip of red wine that Jumin had poured for me. I had decided to limit myself because getting drunk in front of Jumin was not on my to-do list especially with the somber mood I was feeling. I would likely end up being a depressed drunk at this rate. "Okay, let's watch."

What was the worst thing that could happen?

 

* * *

 

Jumin stopped the movie and just listened to sound of Rani's soft breathing for a moment. She had fallen asleep sometime during the middle of the first sequel though she had fought valiantly to stay awake. The memory of which had brought a smile to his face. He had wanted to stay home from work when seeing how distressed Rani was after learning about the bomb. But instead she had donned a brilliant smile and implored him to go and Jumin felt as though he couldn't deny her anything especially if it was within his power to do so. She had fallen asleep sitting up, head tantalizingly close to his shoulder -- if she moved just the slightest inch… Jumin sat in the silence, marveling at how different it was just having Rani there with him.

He turned to fully face her, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She had unzipped the jacket of her tracksuit earlier and all that lied underneath was a thin, white cotton t-shirt and if he looked even more closely he could spy lace underneath. Her face was peaceful, completely at ease with his presence and it was deeply satisfying. Jumin had never met someone who was so comfortable with him. He had initially been at a loss when seeing her for the first time but she hadn't even hesitated. He clung to that self-assurance when his life at the moment seemed anything but assured. He had been embarrassed, wishing that their first meeting had occurred under better circumstances  but he wouldn't have changed anything for the world. It felt too much like a dream.

Even now he found himself continuously glancing at her as though making sure she was actually there. A part of him had been dreading leaving for work for the morning and then to come back only to find Rani gone. He couldn't find the words to express how it felt to have her there welcoming him back home. His heart had clenched and he found himself having to focus on Elizabeth the Third to distract himself from the feeling.

Glancing at his phone, he knew it was rather late and it was definitely time for bed though he was reluctant to leave Rani there even as cozy as their fort was. Sleeping in that position would be bad for her back and neck. Still, he didn't want to wake Rani, knowing that she had enough difficulty sleeping as it was. As he was trapped in his internal dilemma, Rani moved a little, making him freeze. She let out a soft hum, moving her head slightly so it leaned against his shoulder.

His heart thumped so loudly he was almost worried that she would hear it and wake but after a few moments he scolded himself for the foolish thought. Her movement emboldened him, allowing him to carefully place his arms around her back and under her knees. Rani didn’t even shift; her breathing soft and steady.

Jumin couldn't remember the last time his heart had beat so frantically in his chest. He could feel her warm breath through the material of his shirt and it was maddening. Not to mention the scent of her hair and body -- smelling faintly of the soap he had chosen for the guest room but also something distinctly just Rani underneath. Jumin treaded with caution, taking extra care to make sure that Rani wouldn't be woken accidentally. He nudged the guest room door open with his toe, silently cursing when it creaked slightly and made a mental note to have someone check the doors. Luckily, Rani hadn't stirred and Jumin exhaled in relief. He gingerly set her down on the bed, staying vigilant as he moved the sheets and duvet so as to tuck her in properly.

He paused after his task was complete, simply staring at Rani. His hand moved to push a stray curl away from her face before he even registered the action. His index finger brushed her forehead and then moved down to slowly trace the curves of her face before stopping at her lips.

Jumin moved his hand away as he sighed. "You're unraveling me, Rani," he spoke lowly.

Jumin turned away, noticing the folded navy shirt on the top of the dresser. He couldn't help but smile at Rani's neatness even if it was unneeded with the maid. Nonetheless, he picked up the shirt and took pains to make sure not to allow the door to creak as he closed it behind him. He walked back to his own room, noting idly that Elizabeth the Third had fallen asleep on the couch rather than her own custom-made bed once again. He was still a little uneasy with letting her out of the cage but he recognized that Rani had been right. Elizabeth was much happier outside her cage and she was well-protected.

Returning to work, he had been able to dispel the rumors Assistant Kang had mentioned about 'wedding preparations'. He noticed how people seemed to be watching him even closer now, looking for a choice piece of gossip. He paid them no mind, his focus mostly on Elizabeth and Rani though he got his work done. He knew his employees were curious about his 'day off' that he had taken in the middle of the week but Jumin made no announcements other than that he had been feeling unwell but was better now. That woman also hadn't shown up which was something he was quite thankful for. Just the thought of her made him clench his fist, crumpling the shirt in his hands. He felt the tension leave his body as he spied the Nyan Atsume plushie on his bed.

Jumin had been surprised and pleased to discover the more childish side of Rani. She wasn't afraid to like things even if they seemed dissonant with her mature personality. He found it refreshing and curious. He looked forward to learning more about her, finding out what made her laugh and smile. As he walked to place the shirt in the hamper, he couldn't help but to bring it to his face and inhaling deeply. Something about her scent was just comforting -- it made her more real, he realized. Until yesterday, Rani had only been a voice through a phone. Granted a very sympathetic and wise voice but seeing her in person…it was simply impossible to ignore.

Rani was a woman and he wasn't sure how long he could ignore that fact.

He had been annoyed at Zen's accusations but couldn't say that they weren't necessarily based in some truth. Not that he had any _impure_ intentions, desiring only Rani's safety from Unknown but he couldn’t necessarily help certain stray thoughts. Jumin shook his head, tossing the shirt into the hamper before settling into his bed.

Elizabeth the Third was the only woman in his life that he needed. It was something that he had been telling himself for years now but for some reason the statement no longer seemed to hold the truth it once did.

 

* * *

 

  _"Jumin," Rani voice called softly. "Jumin, open your eyes."_

_Jumin opened his eyes, surprised and slightly confused. He was sitting behind his desk at work in his office at C &R Headquarters. It was a familiar place to him but what wasn't familiar was the sight of Rani seated on top of his desk before him. She was dressed in his navy pinstriped nightshirt…and only his nightshirt if the sight of her long, bare legs were anything to go by. Her knees were spread open slightly, and in this position she was taller than him by a handful of centimeters. Her black, loosely curly hair was down and falling into her face slightly._

  _"Rani, what are you --" He began._

_Rani shushed him, smirking at his bewildered look. "I heard you were in need of some relief, Mr. Executive Director." She leaned forward, her thumb rubbing the knot of his tie before pulling it gently, causing it to loosen. Jumin swallowed slowly, his mouth growing dry. Having Rani do his tie earlier had been a reflex from when his nanny had done it for him but having her undo it felt more sensual. Rani removed the tie, and he watched with rapt attention as she admired the cloth._

_"You look so good in red, Jumin. I love it when you wear it for me." She folded the cloth, placing it carefully beside her on the desk. She returned her gaze back to Jumin, staring him directly in the eyes as she moved some of her hair behind her ear._

_He was much closer to her now, her bare knees brushed his clothed elbows and he felt her heat as though it burned him. Her right hand reached out, gently running her fingers through his hair and Jumin melted at the touch. Her nails were lightly massaging his scalp and he couldn't help the groan that left his throat. "You're so much like a cat, Jumin," Rani laughed lightly. Her left hand was placed lightly on his neck, her thumb tracing the hollow of his neck and the outline of his Adam's apple. "But you're still so tense…" Her voice was still soft but he could hear her disappointment. He had to bite his tongue to keep the whine trapped in his throat when he felt her hands move away. Jumin opened his eyes, freezing when he realized that she was unbuttoning her shirt. He grew tenser, gripping the sides of his desk chair tightly._

_Still he made no move to stop her, watching with wide eyes as she meticulously and carefully undid the buttons. He bit the side of his mouth as her hands started on the buttons right over her breasts. Rani looked back at him, as though she had just realized that Jumin had gotten quiet. "What's wrong, Jumin?" Her mouth was curved into a small frown. Her hands went to his which were still tense on the arms of the chair. He went lax at her touch but nearly drew back when she placed his hands on the uncovered part of her thighs. Glancing down, he realized that the nightshirt had ridden up far higher than he initially thought, showing several inches of tantalizingly smooth brown skin to his hungry eyes._

_"Now keep your hands there, okay?" He nodded at her inquiring gaze, mouth still too dry to actually answer her. She smiled at him, leaning forward once more to give him a gentle peck on the lips. "Just relax, Jumin. Let me take care of you, alright?"_

_Blinking hard, he nodded jerkily and Rani pressed more soft kisses onto his forehead and brow. Her mouth moved further down his face and her hands gripped the collar of his shirt. His own hands were alternating between gripping her thighs and tracing her soft skin with his fingers as though committing the feeling of her skin to memory. Unable to help himself, his hands ran up along her inner thighs and he felt Rani exhale contentedly against his skin as she spread her legs wider. She teased him, kissing along the corner of his mouth but never directly on the lips. Rani must have sensed his impatience because he could feel her smile against his skin before kissing him deeply as her hands cradled his face._

_Rani leaned back, chuckling as Jumin leaned forward as an attempt to recapture her lips. Rani moved, placing her knees on either side of his thighs so she was straddling his lap in his desk chair. His hands moved to hold her closer against him but Rani tapped his neck in disapproval. "Keep your hands on the desk, Jumin."_

_He clenched his jaw but complied, gripping the edge of the desk in between his hands. Rani kissed the corner of his jaw in thanks as she began to undo his shirt with a singular focus. As every inch of his chest was revealed, Rani peppered kisses but never stopped unbuttoning. He jerked when Rani decided to nip at his skin a little harder than expected and Jumin's hands clenched tight against the desk's edge. "Rani!" He choked out._

_Rani glanced up at him sheepishly. "Sorry Jumin it's just that you're so cute when I tease you like this." Jumin could feel the tips of his ears burning and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply, reveling in her scent. His reverie was short-lived as he heard the rustle of his belt buckle as Rani undid his trousers. He lifted his hips slightly, allowing her to pull down his pants and boxers just enough to reveal his aching cock. He couldn't help but to thrust his hips shallowly as her lightly calloused hands encircled him. Her right hand kept stroking him a steady pace as her left gently pulled back his foreskin and teased the tip lightly. Jumin was breathing hard, his face still pressed against her skin because the sight of her small hands on his cock was too much to process at the moment. Still all the sensations were growing overwhelming -- the smell of her skin, the feeling of her touch as she stroked him, the warmth of her breath on his ear as she whispered into his ear._

_"Rani…I'm…" It was hard to get the words out as he felt himself teetering over the edge._

_"Let go, Jumin," Rani urged him. He felt her kiss the top of his head and the action made his breath catch in his throat. "Let go for me."_

_His eyes fluttered shut and his hips jerked as he fell apart. He could feel the ropes of cum splatter onto his stomach and he let out a shaky breath._

Jumin opened his eyes, finding himself in his dark bedroom with ruined boxers. It had just been a dream then.

A part of him felt ashamed of himself knowing he was far too grown for this behavior but the vast majority of him felt satisfied -- sated as one did after a long overdue orgasm.

It was as though all the tangles in his mind were suddenly smoothed out.


	10. Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani's still denying her thirst but Jumin continues to be obvious as hell. AKA the chapter where Jumin takes Rani on a date but she has no idea. 
> 
> Once again, smut in the last scene folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rani might come off as oblivious in this but denial is a powerful thing.
> 
> Thanks again to all the folks who commented last chapter and all the kudos! My writing has slowed down considerably so I can only promise a few more updates before I'll be forced to go on hiatus. But your support really motivates me to write!
> 
> Also, shameless self-plug, I have another Jumin/MC story that I've written a few chapters of if you're so inclined.

 

I woke up slowly as though I had all the time in the world. Mostly because I do, it's weird not going to work for so long. I wondered how much time had passed back in our world and if I even still had a job. Had anyone noticed that I was missing besides my workplace? I shook my head, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts. Thinking about it over and over it would only make me sick. I couldn't help but wonder how much longer I was supposed to stay here. If MC was wrong and I didn't return home after the party, what would I do? It's not like Jumin would just let me stay in his apartment indefinitely even if I was Elizabeth's sitter, right? That would be crazy not to mention that I couldn't possibly take advantage of his generosity like that. Thinking about Jumin's generosity also made me uneasy but I tried my best to ignore it as I scrubbed my face trying to get rid of the sleepiness that clung to my eyelids. I checked my phone briefly for notifications -- no one else was awake but it seemed that V had finally confirmed a date for the party. It was just as MC said -- a single week -- which was utterly ridiculous but there wasn't much I could do at this point.

As I stepped out of the guest bedroom, I couldn't help but frown as I tried to remember how I got to bed last night. I didn't quite remember but it wasn't all that surprising seeing as I might have over-indulged in the wine despite my best efforts. Hopefully, I didn't do anything too embarrassing, not that Jumin was the type to bring it up (hopefully). The penthouse was quiet and I suspected that Jumin was still sleeping. As I wandered into the kitchen I got the idea to make breakfast for the two of us to distract myself from how I was actually feeling. I decided on making savory crepes, knowing that Jumin wasn't fond of sweets. Jumin's kitchen was expansive but well-designed. It took me a couple tries to figure out where everything was but I quickly got into a comfortable rhythm. The only thing missing was music but it was probably too early in the morning for that -- I didn't want to bother Jumin because that would defeat the entire purpose of making him breakfast.

"Rani?" His smooth voice startled me a little but I regained composure quickly.

"Good morning, Jumin," I said over my shoulder. "Hope you like crepes -- I made the savory kind since I know you don't like sweets."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble -- we could have ordered breakfast."

I shrugged before flipping a crepe. "I enjoy cooking. If you still want to order something that's fine but I made enough for two of us." I could feel him move behind me, looking over my shoulder at the pan and I was hyperaware of his presence. My back as taut as a bow.

"Having you cook for me like this…I feel a little spoiled." He admitted, his breath hitting the side of my neck and I fought the urge to lean back into his chest.

"Could you set the table?" I asked, focusing on the task at hand and crushing whatever tendrils of lust I felt creeping along my spine.

"Of course." I suppressed a sigh of relief when he moved away, the tension leaving my body. I was still entirely sure that I was just imagining things -- it's just been so long since I had desired someone and I cursed myself for being weak because of Jumin's handsomeness. He'd been so kind to me and I couldn't believe I was just repaying it with horniness. _Nani_ raised me better than this.

As we sat and ate, I realized how incredibly at ease I felt with Jumin. Ever since I came into his penthouse two days ago, there had never really been an uncomfortable moment between us. Sure there had been a few awkward pauses but there was no _expectation_ of anything; I didn't find his company draining. Everything just felt natural, like there was an underlying level of understanding between us which had been a huge source of comfort. I really should feel more awkward about sharing an apartment with a man I met a few days ago but I _wasn't_. Was it because we'd spent so much time messaging each other and calling? It helped that I could read Jumin fairly well even when he did unexpected things, but I wondered if I would feel this at ease if we had met honestly. Though if we had just met in the street, Jumin would have likely never given me a second glance.

The thought was sobering as I sipped my orange juice. "Is something wrong, Rani? You've been awfully quiet."

"Just curious about how you like the crepes." I forced a smile but inwardly I was a bit thrown off that Jumin had picked up on my low mood. I thought I was better at hiding my feelings than that especially from someone who I met for the first time two days ago.

"They're wonderful but I know that's not all. Please, you've listened to my problems. Allow me the pleasure of doing the same courtesy to you."

He did have a point. Still, I wasn't sure how much I could really open up to him. "I guess I'm still a little shaken up from the news from yesterday. I tried to play it off as no big deal because I know I'm safe here but still…I'm just stressed about things and with the party happening so soon. I've never really been in a dangerous situation before and it troubled me more than expected." It's not the entire truth but omission was better than flat out lying, right?

"Rani, I promise you that you are completely safe here. I understand it might be difficult to stop feeling worried but I hope you understand that your safety is of the utmost importance to me."

"You're right. I'm probably just getting a little stir-crazy from staying in the apartment for so long." It's not a lie. I was getting pretty tired of being stuck inside all day but it wasn't like I really had anywhere to go. I was bored, that's all. "But thank you, Jumin, I really do feel safe here."

"Good." He smiled before changing the subject. "I expect that most of your clothing will be delivered today. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

Going out to dinner would be nice. I had been trapped inside since coming to this world and hadn't really get to enjoy it besides that shopping trip I went on a while back. Still, I was rather hesitant. "I don't want to cause any issues for you with the press. I know they're still hounding you after the whole 'engagement' thing."

Jumin's jaw tightened. "Please don't worry yourself about that. Unfortunately, you do have a point, but don't worry, I have an idea."

I didn't really have much choice but to trust in Jumin but I knew he probably had a handle on it. He had likely been dealing with paparazzi for a long time now. "Going out to dinner sounds lovely then. I don't even remember the last time I've gone out like that."

"Is there any place, in particular, you'd like to go? Or a craving you want to satisfy?"

I shook my head. "You have excellent taste, Jumin. Why don't you surprise me?"

Jumin smiled at me, obviously pleased at the compliment. "Let's get dinner at say seven? I should be done at the office by then, even accounting for traffic."

"Sounds good." I was starting to notice how overwhelmingly domestic our conversation sounded. We're like a married couple discussing date night or something. I smirked a little at the ridiculous thought but my mood definitely felt lighter.

My earlier thought of domesticity repeated itself as I picked out Jumin's tie for the day. After some perusal, I chose a more extravagant navy and gold tie, exquisitely embroidered. He had a small smile on his face as I tied it for him though I noticed he was very deliberately not looking at me. I didn't think much of it -- it was probably awkward and I was still surprised he had me do it because it felt so _intimate_. It was even harder today ignoring his neck and forcing myself not to lean in and smell his cologne. Still, I kept my touches perfectly professional with forced ease.

 

* * *

 

I was in the middle of sending out what felt like the millionth email regarding the party when Jumin's head of security, Mr. Bak, knocked before entering the penthouse. "Ma'am, where would you like them to set down the packages?"

I paused, idly wondering how many of them are there. "Just feel free to place them in the guest bedroom."

He nodded before directing the deliverymen and I kept my eyes trained on my phone even though the sheer number of white boxes made my stomach heavy with guilt. Jumin really had gone overboard even when I had asked him not to. Then again, Jumin and I had very different definitions of what 'overboard' meant so I guess I could let it pass by making sure I wore all of them and not allowing him to buy me more.

One of the men bowed to me after getting my attention. "Please inform Mr. Han that the rest of the packages will arrive tomorrow. We're very sorry for the delay."

I blinked, a little taken aback by the formality. "I'm sure it's fine. It was such short notice, after all."

He bowed his head before taking his leave.

After the men left, I couldn't help my curiosity and decided to start opening boxes. Elizabeth trailed behind me, meowing as she started to play with discarded tissue and empty boxes.

I nearly choked when I realized how much lingerie there was. In practically all colors and materials. They're all beautifully made and designed though definitely…sexier than I was expecting. There were even sets of stockings and garter belts to accompany them. I took great care in placing them away, thankful that Jumin hadn't ordered people to do this step for me. Having other people touch my underwear was a weird thought though I would likely have to get over it since I wouldn't be doing my own laundry while staying with Jumin…

Opening more boxes revealed even more outfits and, unfortunately for me, the Parks took my dislike for cutesy as an opportunity to emphasize sensuality. All the clothing was perfectly modest especially if I paired them with the stockings but still, it looked like they're dressing an over-sexed Stepford Wife with the number of skirts chosen. There was a handful of shorts and capris but absolutely no denim. I didn't mind wearing skirts but I usually didn't pick them out because they're rather impractical but seeing as I was probably going to be sitting on my ass all day, I guess it didn't really matter.

Still, all of this was way too much considering the fact that Jumin had no idea how long I was staying. Not that I _wanted_ to leave, exactly. Staying with Jumin was leagues above sharing a studio with MC but honestly, I wouldn't mind going back to Rika's apartment if I could have it to myself (it being bomb-free was also a very obvious requirement).

Could these even be returned if they were tailored to my size? I had never had anything tailored for me before -- if you didn't count those times when Nani adjusted the hems on the _lenghas_ I used to wear as a kid whenever we went out to weddings -- and I wondered if it really made a difference. I watched Elizabeth play around with the packaging while I lied on the guest bed, wondering if this was really my life right now.

I was glad that there weren't very many shoes in the boxes. Though when I thought about it more, it was rather strange considering the number of clothes that had been purchased. I would have thought Jumin would be the type to have a pair of shoes to match every outfit of his. I was glad though. Considering how rarely I left the apartment, having a lot of shoes would be ridiculous.

"Miss Rani?" A voice called from the living room. I rose out of bed slowly, wondering what Mrs. Kim wanted. Picking up her up, Elizabeth mewed in protest since she was having a lot of fun batting at the tissue paper as I walked over to the living room to see her setting down another set of white boxes.

"Ah, Miss Rani. They just delivered another set of boxes. Mr. Han instructs you to wear this to dinner tonight."

"He…instructs me?" I asked mildly, keeping my voice neutral. Having Jumin tell me what to wear to dinner was a little much. Sure I didn't have a lot of experience dressing formally but I had the internet and I could dress myself. Besides, what was wrong with all the other clothing that he had bought? Why this particular outfit? I felt ill at ease.

Mrs. Kim didn't seem to notice my disturbed tone because she smiled. "Yes, he had been worried that these wouldn't arrive in time but I'm sure he'll be pleased that it did."

Taken in by my curiosity, I opened the box and gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful red dress - the lace detailing absolutely took my breath away - and the color reminded me of the first necktie I chose for Jumin though I was fairly sure that was just a coincidence. I was glad to see that the cut of the dress was modest though entirely off the shoulder with a voluminous skirt.

"It's beautiful," I told Mrs. Kim. Though that still didn't excuse Jumin trying to tell me what to wear…if he had just asked I probably wouldn't nearly have minded as much. Though was he going for a Cinderella theme tonight? Pretending to be my fairy godmother by giving me this dress. Looking further into the boxes revealed shoes as well as a matching clutch. Was my curfew at midnight as well? My lips curled at the thought of Jumin being my fairy godmother. Well, a fairy godmother who was fond of pin-striped suits.

"I'm glad," Mrs. Kim replied as she clapped her hands. "It's good to see Mr. Han so happy. I don't remember a time when he smiled as often as when you were here."

I glanced at Mrs. Kim hiding the fact that I suddenly felt awkward and a little guilty. Was I really responsible for Jumin being that happy? Did that mean he was normally…miserable? I had no idea how to respond, especially considering that fact that I knew Sarah was probably lurking in the distance somewhere. How would she respond to the fact that I would be living with Jumin for the foreseeable future? It likely wouldn't be pleasant. Not that I was especially worried about upsetting her feelings since I had a good idea that she was behind a lot of the rumors along with Glam. There was also the fact that she was looking for a way to pay off her debts and was only interested in Jumin for his money.

Mrs. Kim excused herself and I took a second look at the shoes. They were heels though thankfully not too tall perhaps three inches or so and had bows on the back. Personally, I wondered how Jumin could have possibly had the time to pick these out for me when he should really have been working. I would be absolutely mortified if I found out that he had Jaehee pick these out for me…

 

**Jaehee, how's work going?**

**Rani 3:23pm**

 

**Everything's fine! Mr. Han's leaving early and I’m happy to be off by 6 today!**

**Jaehee Kang 3:32pm**

**Hopefully, you spend the extra time resting.**

**Rani 3:35pm**

**When's the last time you had a proper night's sleep?**

**Rani 3:35pm**

 

**Well…the thing is…I don't quite remember.**

**Jaehee Kang 3:37pm**

 

**Jaehee!!**

**Rani 3:38pm**

**Promise me that you'll sleep at least 6 hours tonight.**

**Rani 3:38pm**

 

**I promise…to try.**

**Jaehee Kang 3:41pm**

**How is cat-sitting going? I can't help but feel glad that everything worked out so well.**

**Jaehee Kang 3:42pm**

**Even if you are staying in Mr. Han's apartment.**

**Jaehee Kang 3:42pm**

 

**How long do you planning on staying there?**

**Jaehee Kang 3:42pm**

**Elizabeth is wonderful.**

**Rani 3:43pm**

**And I guess until the party? I'm not sure since Seven is staying with MC in Rika's apartment now.**

**Rani 3:43pm**

 

**I see.**

**Jaehee Kang 3:44pm**

**Would it be too much to ask for you to watch her whenever Mr. Han has to leave?**

**Jaehee Kang 3:44pm**

 

**Sure! I don't really mind.**

**Rani 3:47pm**

 

**You're an angel, Rani. ^^**

**Jaehee Kang 3:48pm**

 

**LOL I wouldn't go that far.**

**Rani 3:48pm**

 

**I need to go. Work never ends T_T**

**Jaehee Kang 3:50pm**

 

**Bye, Jaehee. Just two more hours!! You can do it!**

**Rani 3:52pm**

 

**Thanks Rani ^^**

**Jaehee Kang 3:54 pm**

 

 

It didn't seem like Jumin had Jaehee pick out the dress…I was sure she would have told me so. Or at least asked about it. Still, the alternative suggested that Jumin had potentially spent time when he should have been working to pick out clothes for me which was making me slightly uncomfortable. I had always dressed myself and while I didn't mind suggestions, I disliked that Jumin had gone so far as to tell me what to wear tonight without any of my input.

I could always just call and _ask_ Jumin…but I had never actually called him before. I was always conscious of the fact that he was likely busy and I got pretty annoyed whenever I was deep in work and someone interrupted me. Then again, Jumin had gone out of his way to tell me to call him even if it was just pointless chitchat which this most certainly was. Though the fact that he 'instructed' me what to wear for dinner tonight was bothering me. At the very worst he would probably just tell me that he didn't have time to talk.

It felt a little strange taking advantage of the speed-dial option on my phone because I had never actually used it before but it was a lot faster especially since I didn't have Jumin's number memorized. I mentally scolded myself as I felt my pulse quicken, telling myself that getting anxious over calling Jumin was a little ridiculous. We had talked on the phone plenty of times…me calling him first wasn't that much of a change even if it was unexpected. Sure our conversation might be a little uncomfortable but I felt it was needed to draw necessary boundaries now rather than later.

I found myself holding my breath until I heard the call go through. "Jumin? It's me, Rani." _Dumbass, of course, he knew it was you_ ; it's 2017, everyone probably has caller ID.

"Ah, this is a surprise. Did you eat? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's perfectly fine. Are you busy?" I asked firmly.

"I can spare a few minutes for a short break." I heard some rustling noises, letting me know he was likely still in his office. "Mrs. Kim informed me that the dress arrived on time…I'm glad."

"Yeah, about that Jumin. What did she mean when she said that you 'instruct' me to wear this?" I asked, wondering if I could figure out Jumin's reasoning. "Did you really pick out that dress for me?"

"Yes, I saw it and it reminded me of you. Do you like it?" His reply was even more confusing. He hadn't really explained anything…

"It's pretty, Jumin, but do you always spend time looking at women's clothing? I can't imagine that would be work-related…And honestly, I'm a little uncomfortable that you picked out something for me to wear without asking me."

"I don't quite understand your reasoning. This morning you told me that I have good taste."

I closed my eyes, trying to find the words to properly convey how it made me feel. "You do have good taste Jumin but I don't like it when someone tries to tell me how to live my life. When you picked out my clothes for me without asking…it made me feel a little like a child. Like I wasn't capable of picking out something to wear tonight." After I said it, I felt like I was being ridiculous about the whole thing. Other women would likely kill for someone to give them expensive gifts like this but here I was saying that I felt infantilized by it.

"I assure you that was never my intention," Jumin replied and I never knew him to be anything but earnest. I knew Jumin naturally sounded a little cold but it was difficult not being able to study his face to truly gauge how he might be feeling.

I exhaled. "It's not that I'm not grateful…the clothes are simply amazing, Jumin, but it feels like you're trying to buy me. Not that I'm implying that's the case…I know you only have the best intentions. I guess I'm just not used to gifts of this kind of scale."

"I see…" There was a long pause and I couldn’t remember the last time one of our phone calls felt this awkward in quite some time. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? I enjoy giving you gifts."

"You've been wonderful Jumin…I'm probably just being ridiculous."

"Your feelings would never be ridiculous to me." He responded and a smile broke out on my face. It was always nice hearing that someone cared about you even when it felt like you were just being an idiot. "I of all people understand how distasteful it is to not feel in control. I apologize if my actions made you feel that way."

"After talking it over with you, my worries have been relieved," I admitted. "I guess I've just been a little lost because my life seems to have derailed so much after joining the RFA. I'm someone who really enjoys my independence. But I am honestly looking forward to tonight. It's been so long since I've dressed for a night out."

"I'm happy to be able to provide a distraction and I admit I've been looking forward to leaving the office all day." I chuckled, glad to hear that Jumin was still enthusiastic about it even after our slightly awkward conversation.

"Mr. Executive Director that's not a good example to set for your employees." I scolded playfully, imagining Jumin frequently glancing at the time on his phone or computer, much to Jaehee's annoyance. "Well, I'll let you get back to work then. I'll see you at home, Jumin."

"…Yes…home. Goodbye, Rani."

It had only been two nights and I was already calling Jumin's penthouse home? That had been really forward to me and I hoped Jumin didn't really mind especially since it felt like I was just mooching off his generosity.

I also couldn't tell if my concerns had actually reached Jumin. Did he really understand? Had he been upset by it? Without seeing him in person it was difficult to tell. I guess I would find out when we went out tonight.

 

* * *

 

I smiled at Elizabeth as she sat on my bathroom counter watching me apply makeup. She thankfully hadn't decided to knock anything over and was just content to observe as I applied foundation. I was thoroughly impressed by the cosmetics Mrs. Kim had provided and was pleased to see that they matched my darker skin tone which was partly a reason why I hadn't been so quick to jump on the Korean cosmetics bandwagon back home. I decided to keep my eye-makeup light deciding to just go with some mascara and light eyeliner. For lips, I went with a very dramatic matte red. Lipstick was honestly the one cosmetic I couldn't live without since it had the ability to dress up nearly any outfit even if I was just wearing jeans. Elizabeth meowed lightly before standing on her paws, tail lightly swishing behind her.

"What do you think, Elizabeth? I clean up nice, don't I?" I asked jokingly as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pretty happy with how my makeup turned out even if getting the eyeliner right had taken quite a bit of swearing. I was glad to have put my hair up in a braided crown, knowing how easily my curls tended to stray to the side of frizzy more often than not. Especially when I didn't really have access to any decent hair products since I had no idea if the brands I used back home were actually available in Korea. Even if they were they probably didn't have the same names I was used to.

Elizabeth jumped off the counter, landing with enviable grace before walking out the bathroom. I had yet to see Elizabeth do something especially derpy in the time I had spent in the penthouse. If anything she seemed to have picked up Jumin's elegance and fine breeding by association. Jumin should be arriving any moment now. I wondered where he planned on going to dinner and how we were going to avoid the cameras of the paparazzi.  I made sure to put some makeup remover wipes in my clutch as well as my lipstick, knowing I would probably need to touch it up after eating.

"Rani?" I could hear Jumin's voice coming from the living room.

"Just a moment!" I called out, nodding at myself in the mirror before going back into the bedroom and putting the heels on. It felt a little weird wearing heels after such a long time -- due to my height I rarely ever took to wearing them preferring flats instead. Though I did have a certain weakness for heeled ankle boots. Walking into the living room, I saw that Jumin's back was turned towards me as he pet Elizabeth. She purred under his ministrations. "Welcome home. How was work?" I asked.

"I am satisfied with the work we managed to finish," He replied, his eyes still on Elizabeth. "Though I must say it is good to be home."

"I know you never like leaving Elizabeth for long."

Jumin nodded before turning his attention away from Elizabeth to look at me. I noticed that he had swapped out his necktie and handkerchief -- the color now matching the dress I was wearing. He had to have planned that…why did he want us to match? Jumin stared at me for a bit, eyes drifting down to my shoes before slowly sweeping back up to my eyes. "The dress suits you well. You look beautiful."

I flushed, pleased by the compliment. "Well thank you, kind sir. And I _suppose_ you look pretty good for my escort this evening." I said in an exaggerated manner, pointing my nose in the air and sniffing for good measure. It wasn't a lie -- Jumin was ridiculously handsome. The fact that he also wore suits made his attractiveness overwhelming sometimes because it was a personal weakness of mine.

Jumin grinned. "I just need to put Elizabeth in her cage before we depart."

My mood soured a little but I said nothing. Ultimately it was Jumin's decision as he was Elizabeth's owner and honestly, he probably did have reason to worry about the Chois trying something with his cat. I had managed to prevent Elizabeth from escaping so far but I wasn't sure if the event wasn't set in stone. For all I knew, Elizabeth running away was going to happen regardless of my interference.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Jumin asked before stretching out his arm. It was unexpected though in hindsight Jumin probably had been raised like this whereas I was playing it up for laughs. I took it, happy to see that in my heels I came up to just under Jumin's nose. At least I wouldn't have to move my neck too far to look at him this evening.

"How do you manage not to get cat hair all over your suit?" It was something that had been bothering me for a while because as amazing as Elizabeth was, she shed like crazy. That white fur got everywhere and I pitied Mrs. Kim for having to clean it off the couches every single day.

Jumin blinked as though not understanding the question. "I'm not sure what you mean. Elizabeth doesn't shed; I make sure to brush her coat every day to ensure it."

"One hundred times?" I inquired completely kidding as we stepped over the threshold and into Jumin's private lobby. It felt weird leaving the penthouse where I could actually see the eyes of Jumin's many bodyguards watching us. I tried my best not to pay attention to them as I followed Jumin into the elevator thankful that they didn't bother to follow us in.

"Of course. Only the best for Elizabeth."

I laughed, amazed at how far Jumin would go for Elizabeth. "You're so patient! I barely run a comb through my hair on good days."

Jumin slightly tilted his head down to look at me. "If you want, I'd be happy to brush your hair."

His suggestion, despite how nonchalantly it was said, made me freeze. Did Jumin not realize how intimate that was? Then again, I tied his tie for him every morning so perhaps that was only fair? Still, the thought of him running his fingers through my hair made my heart jump.

"That's very generous of you but you're not supposed to brush curly hair when it's dry…it just gets all frizzy," I responded after a moment, thankful that I had an excuse to give. His offer was weird, right? Like I wasn't imagining how strange it was? Friends didn't casually offer to brush each other's hair…right? Was I just overthinking it? Jumin was probably just trying to be kind. He really was polite to a fault but his lack of tact made him liable to say things others would normally filter out.

"I see." The elevator ride ended in silence but it was comfortable -- one thing that I enjoyed about Jumin was that he didn't always feel need the need to fill the air with chatter though a part of me wondered if that was because he didn't know how. I at least didn't feel like I was boring him which I was glad for since I often spaced out, lost in my own thoughts.

The elevator takes us to the underground garage rather than the lobby which was convenient because I was sure people would have noticed if I entered the same car as Jumin. There was a limo waiting for us already, an older gentleman (likely the driver) stood by the door and smiled at us.

"Good evening, Mr. Han."

Jumin nodded. "Driver Kim, this is Rani." While I could tell that Driver Kim was older, I wasn't exactly sure of his true age. He was a short man with a receding hairline but bright gray eyes darker than Jumin's. He wasn't dressed in a uniform which I initially found rather strange since the rest of Jumin's staff were always professionally outfitted. I smiled pleasantly at Driver Kim, bowing my head in greeting. "Driver Kim is never late to anything and knows the roads better than Noogle Maps. He was a professional racecar driver."

"Ah, Mr. Han, you flatter me so." My eyebrows rose, mildly impressed by what Jumin was telling me. I wondered how he managed to get a retired racecar driver as his chauffeur. Did Jumin actively seek the man out and what made Mr. Kim decide to go into chauffeuring after leaving the racing circuit?

Driver Kim opened the door and Jumin gestured for me to enter first, helping me get into the limo which I was thankful for since I still felt a little awkward in my heels while dealing with the volume of my skirt. I noticed that Jumin was careful not to let me bump my head on the roof of the limo -- something which I have done far too many times in life to be proud of. Jumin followed in after me and I was hyperaware of his arm against my side. I held my breath as he reached over me to grab the seatbelt before buckling it for me and making sure it laid flat against my dress and didn't press into my skin.

My mouth was completely dry but I somehow managed to mumble out meekly, "Thanks."

Jumin nodded and I was envious of his composure. It wasn't fair…I hated the fact that his proximity had such an effect on me. It made me feel horrible because I was sure the last thing Jumin wanted right now was dealing with my lust. I took a breath, hardening my resolve to become as cool as a cucumber. We were just friends and that was all we were going to be. I was going to enjoy this as a nice dinner out between two friends…who apparently color-coordinated their outfits.

"Jumin?" His name passed my lips before my mind fully caught up to me.

"Hm?" He turned his head to face me. I noticed that Jumin always took the time to look at my face whenever I spoke to him and I was surprised that it was something that stuck out to me.

I smiled softly, feeling a little shy. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've been so kind to me for the past few days and for allowing me to stay with you. I'm very grateful for it."

"It was my pleasure. You manage to understand me in a way that no one else does, Rani. I can't imagine where I would be right now if you hadn't come to visit me at my lowest point."

"You're strong Jumin," I told him with sincerity. "I know it would have taken a lot longer but I believe that you would have persevered through the situation the best you could."

The side of his mouth curled up. "You have the utmost faith in me."

"I just think I'm a good judge of character. So don't make me a liar, Jumin." I frowned playfully, face completely serious.

He shook his head. "I would never."

"But you know," I said aloud as I relaxed my teasing, "it's okay not to be strong all the time. As humans, we're not perfect and it's important to take a rest once in a while not just physically but emotionally as well."

"You mentioned something similar on our first phone call, did you not?"

"I suppose it's similar in a way? Emotional strength is not the same as suppressing your emotions but rather being able to deal with them in a healthy manner." I turned my head, glancing out the tinted window of the limo. "So are you going to tell me where we're going or is that a surprise?"

"Which would you prefer?" Jumin asked.

"I tend to like surprises…as long as they don't happen too often." My smile stiffened a bit as I remembered all the particularly nasty surprises I had gone through.

"Then I will just leave it as a surprise though I will confess that this is one of my favorite restaurants."

"Really?" My smile brightened. "Ah, so it must be your favorite cuisine…"

"What's your favorite?" Was I imagining things or was Jumin leaning closer to me? The backseat of this limo was surprisingly cramped for something so luxurious that I was near certain that the seats were handmade Italian leather.

"Difficult to say…it changes whenever I'm craving something, honestly. Who knows? Maybe after tonight, I'll have a new favorite."

"I know the chef personally and have invited her to my house several times. I was disappointed when she refused to work for me full time but I respected her decision. She is very passionate about her work."

"With her talent she probably wanted to share her skills with a wider audience, right?" I could respect that. It was likely that she had dreamed of having her own restaurant so leaving to become someone's private chef probably wasn't all that appealing.

"Correct. It was still disappointing, however." I let out a laugh because Jumin looked like he was pouting just a bit. Disappointed that your favorite chef isn't willing to leave their restaurant to become your private chef? Just #chaebolproblems.

The limo slowed to a complete stop and once again Jumin assisted me out of the vehicle. We were standing in what I assumed to be an alleyway or the back entrance of the restaurant rather than the front. Jumin likely used his connections to sneak us into the back which was rather smart of him. I expected him to let go of my hand after I climbed out but he tucked it into the crook of his left arm while keeping a firm grip on it.  They were clearly expecting us because we were immediately escorted to an empty room decorated in numerous floral bouquets.

"I was glad to have secured the private dining room, I always insist on it whenever I eat here." Jumin mentioned to me before pulling out my chair.

"Do you always eat alone?" I asked as Jumin pulled out my chair. I felt a little awkward since I never had someone do that for me but I brushed it off. Jumin and I had very different ideas regarding etiquette.

"Not always, occasionally I have business dinners or eat with my father."

So in other words, _yes_. Jumin did eat alone fairly often. Though I wondered how much of that social isolation was actually self-imposed if he insisted on private dining rooms whenever he dined out.

The menu was elegant and used gold-leaf for the cover; personally, I found it a little outrageous to decorate something as simple as a menu so extravagantly. Apparently, the name of the restaurant was _Le Papillon_ or the butterfly. French was not a language that I spoke or read fluently but I could pick out some words here and there. I was confident that I could probably choose something to order without it ending in complete disaster. A wave of unease washed over me when I noticed that the menu omitted prices. I withheld my sigh, reminding myself that Jumin could probably foot the bill for dinner many times over without making a dent in his pocket and worrying about it would just ruin the experience.

I watched fondly as Jumin conversed with the waiter in smooth French. While I couldn't speak the language, I did have an ear for it so to speak and it was apparent that he astoundingly comfortable in the language.

"Do you see something you like?" Jumin's eyes looked up at me from his menu.

" _Boeuf Bourguignon_ sounds good." Beef stewed in red wine was pretty hard to mess up. It was probably one of my safer options since my French was pretty limited.

"A fine choice. The selection of wine here is excellent."

Dinner passed by quickly and pleasantly. Jumin had told me that he had learned French from his private school and found it a useful language because C&R did extensive business in that country. It was one of four languages that he spoke with varying fluency. The food was simply superb and I felt embarrassed since it felt like Jumin was staring at me while I ate.

"You're such an expressive eater," Jumin noted and I felt my face burning, "it makes the meal taste better." Since he was staring at me so intently, I found myself drinking the wine a bit faster than I should have.

I couldn't help but pout as I finished the last bite of my crème brûlée. Okay…I was feeling a little giddy from all the wine I drank. I wasn't drunk by a long shot but I was definitely drifting dreamily into 'buzzed' territory. At least I wasn't gauche enough to order more even while buzzed.

"Do you want some of mine?" Jumin asked. "I'm not particularly fond of sweet things."

If I was sober I probably would have felt more embarrassed but buzzed!Rani was down for more dessert. Instead of passing me his ramekin like I initially expected, Jumin instead outstretched his spoon. I felt my pulse leap as I blinked owlishly…was Jumin planning on spoon-feeding me? It was a little weird but I went along with it, the table itself was small enough that neither of us had to lean too far. Then again, Jumin looked amazingly long-limbed; his arms were definitely longer than mine. Jumin's gaze was completely fixed on me as I took the spoon into my mouth. My fists were bunching up the material of my skirt and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. There was nothing overtly sexual about it and I made sure to be careful about my tongue. Nonetheless, watching his face as I took the mouthfuls of custard in my mouth felt…lewd. Jumin was meticulous as he fed me, making sure not to smear my lipstick in the process.

I was simultaneously relieved and upset when the dish was finished. My entire body felt hot and the more rational side of my brain was trying to tell me why that was a bad thing. I smiled at the waiter as we left, not noticing the way Jumin's arm seemed to tense at the same time. Driver Kim was there already waiting for us at the side entrance and I felt less awkward this time when Jumin did my seatbelt if only a little disappointed that his hands didn't linger more.

 _Whoa_ , I really needed to get off this buzz stat. Lusting over my roommate was a definite no-no for someone in such a precarious situation like me. I was thankful for Jumin's arm as I exited the limo, my buzz was making me stumble in heels I was wearing. I felt embarrassed because I really should be more put together especially for a woman my age -- this certainly wasn't my first time wearing heels and drinking wine. Still, I was smiling pleasantly at my reflection in the elevator's polished silver walls.

"We should take another photo," Jumin suggested much to my surprise. He hadn't said much about the last photo we took together besides asking me to send it to him. "I want to learn to selfie properly like a commoner."

A bubble of laughter escaped me before I gestured for his phone. I helped him angle the phone to make sure that we were in the shot and I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing when I realized that the reason why the photo wasn't focusing was that Jumin kept moving the phone around. I used my hand to steady his arm, gripping it so he would stop moving his phone so much.

It was only after the picture was taken that I realized how close I was to Jumin. His arm was around my waist and his hand lightly pressed against my side. My heart was pounding and it was growing difficult to breathe so I nearly exhaled in relief as the elevator doors slid open. In my haste to try to calm my racing heart, I stumbled in my heels nearly falling if it wasn't for the fact that Jumin caught me. My breath caught in my throat and my body was completely stock still because if it wasn't I probably would have grabbed on and held him closer.

After a heartbeat or two, Jumin helped me to my feet. "Thanks, Jumin. Guess I'm still a little unused to these heels." I tried to laugh it off and act natural even though all I wanted was to gain some distance to clear my head because I clearly wasn't thinking with my brain.

"It's no problem," he replied and I was intensely aware that he kept his hand splayed across the small of my back as we walked into the lobby and then the penthouse.

After we crossed the threshold, I felt awkward. Why did this feel so much like the end of a date? It clearly wasn't one. Just a friendly dinner between roommates, that's all. However, I wanted to let Jumin know how much I had enjoyed the evening out with him and sharing his favorite restaurant with him. He was always so thoughtful of my feelings and I wanted him to understand how appreciative I was.

"Thank you Jumin. This night, the dinner, hell even this dress was perfect." I briefly looked down at my shoes before bringing my eyes back to his face.

He smiled. "You thank me for such small things. I'm not quite sure what I would have done for the past few days without you, Rani. You…understand me in ways I never thought possible."

"That’s what friends are for, Jumin." _Even when they were thirsty as all hell for you right now_. His mouth opened but I cut him off knowing that I couldn't bear to stand there for much longer, "Well, I'm pretty tired right now so goodnight Jumin! Let's cook breakfast together tomorrow, okay?"

Jumin blinked, obviously surprised at how quickly I was walking to the guest room. "Good night, Rani. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

It was only after I shut the door and kicked off my heels that I felt my body sag in relief. I hit my head on the door a few times, angry at myself. Stupid lustful thoughts. I threw myself onto the bed despite knowing that I really should go and take off the makeup.

The only thing worse than this would be if my dumb ass actually caught feelings for him.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I'm so pleased you wore this dress for me, Rani. Tell me, did you wear the matching lingerie with it as well?" Jumin asked. His voice was smooth in my ear as he pressed me against the cold wall of the elevator. I didn't mind the temperature difference at all as Jumin's touch left fire behind in its wake though I had to bite my lip from moaning out loud. "Well I guess I just have to check for myself, don't I?" He murmured before kneeling and lifting my skirt._

 " _Jumin," I whispered shakily; my legs were trembling and he hadn't even done anything yet. It felt like my brain was melting at the very sight of him on his knees staring very intently at my panties._

_His finger traced the little red bow on my panties, smiling before pressing a kiss on it. "You know, I think I'm a little hungry for dessert now." He said as he looked up at me, his eyes full of mischief._

_There was just something incredibly self-satisfied about the smirk he gave me that it made my knees so weak I nearly buckled. "Oh?" I asked dumbly, barely able to utter the word._

_"I'm not normally fond of sweets but I find myself with a particular craving." His index finger slipped underneath the bottom edge of my panties just lightly following the natural slope of my thigh and I groaned in frustration because he was wandering further away from the very spot where I needed him. Air left my lungs when Jumin pushed my panties to the side, revealing my wet slit. I couldn't look away as Jumin kissed lightly along my inner thigh before delivering a rather firm kiss on my clit._

_My toes curled in the confines of my heels and I wished I had bothered to kick them off before this happened but my mind froze as Jumin started to lick in earnest, his tongue flat against my sex. I bit my lips but couldn't help it when I tried to close my thighs, squirming a bit when Jumin curled his arm around my left leg and propped it up so that the back of my knee rested on top of his right shoulder. I put a hand on his left shoulder for support, hands fisting the fabric of his blazer because the one leg I had on the floor was trembling. I couldn't help but grind against his mouth a little, eager to seek my orgasm. My other hand moved from my skirt to the back of his head, carding my fingers through his soft hair and sighing contentedly when he stuck his tongue deep inside me. It felt nice but it wasn't enough -- I wanted more. Jumin must have read my mind because almost immediately he removed his tongue and slipped in his middle finger as he then went to suck on my clit. He added another finger much to my joy, thrusting them in deep and fast._

_Unable to stop the shriek that left me when Jumin started humming as he sucked on my clit, it was literally all I could do not to just topple onto the floor even with Jumin's grip on my left leg._

_"Jumin…I can't…I'm…" Words tumbled out of my mouth and my grip on his blazer tightened to the point that my knuckles whitened. The air was knocked out my lungs as I orgasmed, it was all I could do to stop from screaming in the elevator._

 

 

I woke up in bed, gasping for breath and completely tangled in silk sheets.


	11. Rani meets Sarah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani meets the other woman. Jumin's impatience reaches its breaking point. Yoosung's OTP is canon??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I never realized that this really was a slowburn fic but here we are 60,000+ words later. But honestly, Jumin's been meaning to do this since chapter 9 tbh.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments last week everyone!

I had woken up mortified at the fact that I had a wet dream at the age of twenty-five but I wasn't so self-righteous that I didn't spend a little extra time in that morning with the detachable showerhead. A girl had _needs_ and it was probably better for me to get rid of them that way than forcing my libido on Jumin who had been nothing but the perfect host. After my very hot and intense shower, I threw on some loungewear and a black silk robe, tying it rather loosely. Jumin followed me into the kitchen not long after I got started and I found it difficult to look at him. How do you look at someone after dreaming all that? I wasn't nearly so shameless to be able to look him in the face so soon.

The kitchen was rife with tension as we cooked breakfast together that morning. It felt like Jumin was constantly getting in my way which was ridiculous because his kitchen had more square-footage than most studio apartments. Every time I reached up for something it seemed as though Jumin was right behind me. It was infuriating how close yet so far away he was -- if I concentrated hard enough I could feel his body heat and smell his cologne -- goddamn, it was distracting. It took every ounce of my focus to keep from burning any of the food just because Jumin had me in an unfocused daze.

Breakfast itself was rather quiet and I wondered if Jumin noticed the tension I felt. I wanted to believe that I was just imagining things -- like the fact he sat next to me rather than across, the way his eyes would occasionally dip to my lips and lower, how intensely he focused on me whenever I swallowed. I felt heat spread from the back of my neck downwards as my skin practically prickled with desire. _No, you're just roommates_. _Jumin's just really nice and really…hot_.

"Ah, Rani, you have some jam…" Just as I was about to reach over for a napkin, Jumin gently grasped my jaw, using his thumb to wipe away what I assumed was the strawberry jam I had put on the scones. His touch was feather light but it might as well have been a brand for how hot my skin felt afterward Instead of wiping his thumb on a napkin, I watched dumbfounded as he licked it with a nonchalance I hoped was feigned. Remembering my dream from last night, I nearly choked but quickly busied myself with some tea.

"Thanks?" I uttered tentatively because I felt like I was going to fucking die in my seat all the while Jumin would remain oblivious to how I felt. I nearly leapt to my feet once we were done, completely intent on cleaning up and thereby giving me a much needed distraction.

I was so intent on putting things away that I nearly dropped the jar of strawberry jam in my hands when Jumin called my name.

I turned slightly, realizing how close Jumin was and hyperaware of the fact that he was leaning _closer_. His hands were on the countertop behind me and it felt like he was boxing me in almost as though he was going to… _kiss_ me. Clutching the jam jar protectively in front of me, I watched dumbly wondering what Jumin intended on doing.

"Mr. Han, pardon the interruption, but there is a Miss Sarah here for you." The voice of his chief of security, Mr. Bak, made me jump. Jumin exhaled, obviously annoyed. His hair falling into his eyes as his head bowed.

Jumin frowned. "The worst woman at the worst timing…" He moved away from me slightly, giving me more room to breathe and I felt awkward in front of Mr. Bak, fiddling with my robe and taking care to make sure it was closed properly. "What does she want?"

"She insists that she has very important information that could potentially damage the reputation of C&R, sir."

Jumin's skepticism was obvious on his face and I wondered what Sarah's ploy was. "And just what is this information?"

"…She won't say. It's apparently for your ears only." Mr. Bak shrugged but by the tightness of his jaw, I could tell that he didn't like the woman either. I hadn't interacted with Mr. Bak very often but even I knew he was the height of professionalism and if Sarah was able to pull on his nerves this quickly, I couldn't imagine what kind of woman she was.

"I don't want to let that woman in and I'm sure she's just here to spew lies anyway." Jumin sighed, clearly fed up with dealing with Sarah but his gaze turned to me. "Rani, what would you suggest I do?"

I leaned back against the kitchen countertop, feeling blindsided. I was slightly annoyed that Jumin could switch gears so quickly especially when just moments ago I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me. Now he was back to the cold businessman. Did that mean I really was imagining everything? "Well, better to see her ploy out in the open than to let her plot unseen. Besides, I'm pretty sure that turning her away won't stop her that easily."

Jumin smirked. "I'm glad that we think a lot alike. Let her in Mr. Bak, we'll see what that woman has to say. If it's useless, it just gives me even more excuse to never see her again."

The first thing I heard was the sound of high-heels on Jumin's marble floors. Jumin's face remained neutral but I could see the look of displeasure that flashed in his eyes as Sarah came into view. Sarah was a redhead (though it looked more magenta in the light) and it was surprisingly natural-looking as far as I could tell, though I wouldn't put it past her to visit the salon every week to keep it maintained. She was pretty enough, mostly enhanced by makeup that was carefully and fastidiously applied. At a glance she didn't _look_ malicious but I suppose that had yet to be fully confirmed.

"Oh, Jumin, it's so good to see you! I can't believe you kept me waiting outside your door -- that's so _mean_. All the security guards were staring." I used my hand to partially cover my face so as to hide my cringing because Sarah's voice sounded so…forcibly high-pitched. She was trying to sound younger and cutesy; on a woman who was supposedly (or at least trying to pass for) my age, it was simply ridiculous. I was thankful that she didn't seem to have noticed my presence yet and I tried to leave the kitchen but Jumin blocked me with his body, making it clear that he had no intention of letting me leave. My shoulders dropped in annoyance; I didn't want to deal with Jumin's fake fiancée any more than he did.

"You're here now so talk," Jumin said coldly with the full force of his Executive Director voice.

Sarah's eyes narrowed but she pouted. "If someone has taken the trouble to visit you, shouldn't you at least say hello? I'm getting quite upset at you, my future husband!"

She at least sounded earnest. Maybe she genuinely did believe that a marriage between her and Jumin was for the best.

"Yes, yes, hello. Now that all the pleasantries are done, please get on with it. While I admire your _tenacity_ in keeping up your act, it's starting to wear on me."

"Tenacity…?" Sarah slowly repeated as if it was a dirty word in her mouth. "Oh, whatever! Jumin!"

I blinked as Sarah practically threw herself at Jumin, eyes growing shockingly wide. Did Sarah always do this whenever she saw Jumin? Was she really that stupid? Did she expect forcing herself on him would make Jumin like her? He always gave off very strong don't-touch-me vibes so I made sure to give him personal space. Jumin crossed his arms, stepping back a ways to emphasize how unwanted her advances were as Sarah's arms awkwardly stayed in the air while he refused to embrace her.

"I'm not a some _stranger_ , you know! I just wanted to come into my fiancé's house. What's with all the security, anyways?" She reluctantly put her arms down and I saw her glance at the dirty dishes and pans around the kitchen. We had been in the middle of cleaning up a little when she had arrived. Her gaze finally turned to me, her stare dropping in warmth considerably as though she suddenly realized something. "And just who is _this_ woman?"

"Stop wasting my time…" Jumin began.

Sarah interrupted Jumin, clearly not listening to him. "Is this your hidden lover?"

"We're just friends. I'm looking after Elizabeth the Third." I wasn't scared of Sarah. If anything I was more annoyed of her presence than feeling any semblance of fear. Still perhaps us being  _friends_ wasn't the whole truth if I wasn't imagining the fact that Jumin had tried to kiss me earlier. The worst thing was that a large part of me _wanted_ him to kiss me.

"Look at this woman lying through her teeth!" Sarah pointed at me and I couldn't believe how dramatic this woman was acting. She reminded me of someone in poorly acted drama complete with exaggerated pantomiming. "What the hell are you doing in my fiancé's house in the middle of the day?"

"And just who is _whose_ fiancé, exactly?" Jumin asked, eyebrow raised when Sarah had uttered the term. "I don't ever recall proposing to you."

"Jumin, you don't need to be shy with me." Sarah smiled coyly, obviously changing tactics. Attacking me wasn't really going anywhere so she refocused on getting on Jumin's good side. "I know how these things work and I'm sure she's just a little hook-up." She glared at me but I was unmoved. My lack of reaction made her angry and she started to rant. "I'm not a woman who gets upset about _these_ kinds of things. You're a big shot and I'm sure this is nothing and I'm fine with it. Marriage is _so_ much more important of a bond and it's silly to get upset over some meaningless _flings_. I'm old enough to know better."

"You sure do _look_ old enough," I replied calmly, unable to not take a jab at her. MC had told me a while ago that Sarah was actually the same age as Glam but had extensive plastic surgery done to pass off as someone in their twenties. My comment obviously got underneath her skin and she looked furious. Sarah made a step towards me but Jumin moved in between us, his own expression positively icy.

"I've come to tell you that while I may be understanding about things, you need to keep a lower profile." Sarah looked through her purse before taking out a photo. "Lucky for you I was able to convince the reporters it was me so we could avoid a scandal."

Jumin snatched the photo out of her hands and I looked at it in curiosity. It was a picture of us or at least a photo of Jumin and a woman in a red dress. All of my distinguishing features were hidden from view with Jumin's body blocking everything but the color of the dress. Honestly, it wouldn't be too difficult to convince someone that the woman in the picture was Sarah seeing as you couldn't see any distinguishable features.

From the angle you could only see Jumin's face and my heart thumped when I see the expression on his face. He was looking at me like I was the only thing _worth_ looking at. I stole a glance at Jumin who had remained stone-faced and wondered how on Earth I had missed _that_ last night. 

"I see," Jumin said before placing the picture away carefully. "Is that all?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to convince them not to release it? Are you really going to be this rude to me, Jumin?" Sarah whined.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to see you off…I'll call someone from security to escort you to your car," Jumin answered as though Sarah hadn't said anything. He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Aren't you going to at least offer your fiancée some tea?" She asked as though the thought of leaving so soon was actually preposterous. I wasn't sure why Sarah couldn't read the mood at all. It was pretty obvious that Jumin wanted her gone.

"That is not going to happen, actually. I hope we don't ever see each other again. I plan on informing father about everything," Jumin answered.

"E-ever again?" Sarah whimpered. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Jumin threw her a cutting look because her question was ludicrous and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing when he rolled his eyes. "Break up? How strange of you to say such a thing when we have never been _together_. Unless you count exchanging a few words as being together, you're clearly delusional. That photo that you showed me is obviously useless and it's clear that if you're talking to the press to this extent that you're the one behind all of those rumors. I can't believe that you actually tried to spin rumormongering as _help_."

"How can you say that? I know it may look suspicious…" Her face twitched as she tried to come up with some excuse to get Jumin on her side.

"Now will you please _leave_. I have no desire for you continue wasting my time as I have more important matters to tend to." Jumin's face remained perfectly composed but his frustration was obvious. "I plan on talking to my father about this ridiculous farce and if he has any sense left in him, he will stop talking about this marriage."

"Wait, Jumin! Don't call off the marriage on your own! Is this because of her?" Sarah pointed at me again and I wondered why she kept doing that when we were literally the only three people in the room. "I'm going to tell Mr. Han first that _you're_ with another woman!"

Jumin blinked, clearly surprised by her outburst. I wasn't really sure how Mr. Han would take that news considering the sheer volume of rumors questioning if Jumin was gay. Would Mr. Han even believe her? Besides it wasn't like Jumin and I were actually in a relationship…Still, why did the idea of her telling Mr. Han make Jumin hesitate so much?

"Wait…are you two in _love_ or something? The assistant didn't mention that!" Sarah looked back at me, clearly trying to intimidate me as she crossed her arms. "Hey! Listen up, you! If you think that you can just get away with being a gold digger, then make sure I don't catch you! I don't know _who_ you think you are or what you're trying to do, but families like the Hans have a reputation they need to keep up! So don't even think about doing anything funny to _my_ Jumin. I'm fine with a mistress but keep it quiet."

" _Your_ Jumin?" I found myself asking in disbelief. "Last time I checked you don't own him. I find it suspicious that for a woman so desperate to marry him that you're fine with mistresses. Anyways, like I said earlier, it's not like that. I'm just his friend."

"Friend?" Sarah jeered before gesturing to the dirty breakfast dishes. "What _friend_ is alone with him at his house this early in the morning? And judging by your clothes, you clearly spent the night here!"

"Oh." Jumin glanced at the dishes before looking at me, completely ignoring Sarah. "I'll make sure to remember to call the maid so don't dirty your hands with them, Rani."

"Are you seriously just pretending that I'm not here right now? Jumin! Look at me! How can you do this to the woman your father picked for you to marry? He loves you so much and you pull this? I refuse to leave things as they are!" Sarah yelled before moving closer to him and I frowned at the fact that she brought his father into the argument. Jumin and his father hadn't had time to clear the air after their argument and I knew it was a touchy subject for him. I couldn't believe that she was actually trying to guilt him into accepting the marriage like that…it was such a cruel thing to do.

"You're really hurting my ears…Why on Earth would my father choose a woman like you?" Jumin earnestly asked.

"I'm hurting your ears? Well, listen to me then!" Sarah shrieked as she stomped her foot. It was weird to see a grown woman throw a tantrum like this and I was dumbfounded by the sight. Was this what Sarah normally did when things didn't go her way? Stomp her feet and yell louder? How on Earth was this woman in charge of a company?

"I wanted to end this quickly because Rani's watching." Jumin didn't even bother to look at Sarah, choosing to look at me instead apologetically. I was confused when a smirk graced his features, it was out of character especially when he seemed on the verge of snapping at Sarah. "You know this reminds me of a scene from a soap opera."

"W-what are you saying?" Sarah asked. His sudden change in mood also throwing her for a loop.

Jumin chuckled. "This is become rather tedious but I'll do it for my father. Your fake tears and weak threats…it's all so cliché that I can't help but laugh at your attempts."

"I mean it! I'll tell Mr. Han and there's no way you can stop me!"

"I can personally guarantee that your threats are as pointless as you are. I've gone through this multiple times in my life and you should just use your energy on something else. Giving you advice is clearly just a waste of my time so let's get to the point."

I blinked rapidly, disbelieving what I was witnessing. Was Jumin really…?

"What are you talking about? You're just mad at me right now, right? Just be honest with me!" Sarah pleaded.

"Not _yet_." Jumin emphasized his point, though clearly Sarah was trying his patience. "I don't get angry all that often but you've annoyed me enough to make me talk. I know very well from experience that people like you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. You have the right skills and even the tenacity to make it happen, but people like you fall into nihilism once you've acquired whatever wealth you've coveted. I…pity you, in a way. A life so _utterly_ pointless. But I suppose that's the kind of life you want?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, bewildered by Jumin's speech. "What are - "

"I've been surrounded by wealth ever since I was born." Jumin's gaze turned to her idly, the picture of nonchalance. "Would you perhaps want some? A couple million, is that what you really want?"

I couldn't _fucking_ believe that Jumin was reciting my dumb K-drama word for word. "Jumin, are you - "

He had the gall to wink at me while smiling before turning back to Sarah. Sarah was clearly taken aback by the pleasant expression on his face and she even pointed at herself to make sure he was still talking to her.

"Tell me." He raised a brow, just like the male lead had in the scene he was reenacting. "If you ask me for it, I might even give it to you. You need money after all, isn't that right? It means nothing to me."

"What are you just going to write me a check, then?" Sarah asked skeptically though she started digging through her purse like she already looking for a pen.

"I do not like talking about impossible things." Jumin crossed his arms and I had no idea how he managed to keep a straight expression when he was copying that cheesy drama line for line. This _fucking_ dork. I had to bite my tongue to keep my laughter in check because Sarah had clearly fallen for it.

"So you mean it?" Sarah glanced between Jumin and I several times as though making sure what she heard was right. "Then…how about three million? I'll say no to the marriage. I'll even put it nicely to Mr. Han. We might be better off for it so it's win-win."

"…Got you." Jumin laughed and I let myself join in. 

"Wait…why are you laughing?" Sarah asked completely bewildered at the both of us. Jumin was the first to recover quickly.

"I just repeated lines from a soap opera I watched recently. It's rather funny you didn't even realize you were replaying the scene so perfectly too." I didn't think I had ever seen Jumin smile that widely and I wondered how often Jumin got to troll other people. Obviously not enough, and I didn't mind it at all if it was at Sarah's expense.

"What?! You were messing with me?" Sarah stepped back in shock, her voice reaching a new ear-piercing pitch. I rolled my eyes, disbelieving how dumb this woman was acting. She couldn't be that thick, I knew. If she managed to spread all those rumors she needed some brains, even if it was just a little.

"Precisely." Jumin looked positively smug and I smiled at the expression. There was just something so…cute about it. _Damnit, Rani_. Now was not the time to ogle him when his so-called fiancée was literally right there.

"God…! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Sarah spat out in anger.

"I would be charged with embezzlement if I used company assets for a measly personal check. And I'm not too keen on being behind bars for someone worth absolutely nothing to me," Jumin said in a matter of fact tone, looking completely bored with the conversation now.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" She asked hysterically.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you for asking. You managed to barge in here, hoping that I would thank you for spreading rumors that continue to smear C&R's reputation _and_ you've attempted to threaten my Rani. As I see it, my joke was only fair play."

Wait… _my_ Rani?

"I never threatened her! And I swear I'm not spreading those rumors, don't you believe me?" Sarah implored almost desperately. "Plus, isn't it rude that you let another woman into your house when you're engaged?! And a foreign whore at that!"

 _Foreign whore_?! Up until this point I had been relatively impressed that Sarah hadn't thrown anything especially vulgar at me, thinking that it showed a certain level of class that I initially wouldn't expect from her. Now I knew the truth. Sarah's attempts to stay calm obviously had a limit and we were long past that point now. Still her words hurt even though I knew she was just being spiteful. I couldn't help but feel like she's right on a certain level. Jumin kept on insisting on buying me stuff and it made me increasingly  uncomfortable. Gifts from friends were one thing but Jumin's gifts were overwhelming and it felt like he was trying to buy my affection sometimes.

"Insult her again and I'll have my security throw you out," Jumin said darkly. Until this point I think Jumin had only been annoyed at Sarah's presence but now he was starting to get legitimately angry.

"No! I can't leave like this! This isn't fair!" Sarah shouted, clearly fuming. Her skin was starting to match her hair tone.

"If you don't plan on serving any other purpose than wasting my time then I suppose I will just use you to do what I want."

"What are you talking about now?" Sarah frowned.

"There was something I wanted to do…but you interrupted." Jumin glanced at the ceiling and I was as confused as Sarah about his behavior. "This seems to happen often in those soap operas, though."

"What's with mentioning all these stupid soap operas? God, you're so childish!" If Sarah's as old I think, Jumin must really seem like a child to her.

"Rani, you'll have to excuse me. I was hoping that this would have happened under more natural circumstances but since she refuses to leave…" Jumin glared at Sarah.

Wait a second, if I remembered correctly the next scene in the K-drama…

"Well I was going to do it anyway though I didn't plan on having an audience." Jumin turned fully to me, gazing deep into my eyes. I felt like I was frozen to the spot as he leaned in and closed the distance between us, enclosing my mouth with a gentle kiss. Relief poured out me, all the tension that had been building up since yesterday and this morning had dissipated. Jumin pulled me in closer to his body as his arm encircled my waist and I let out a pleased little moan into his mouth.

Sarah screamed, startling me and I broke away from the kiss with my heart pounding. I felt awkward, mostly because I couldn't believe what just happened. What the _hell_ was I thinking? Getting into this with Jumin was _not_ a smart idea especially when I should just be focused on going home!

Jumin sensed my unease and attempted to comfort me by rubbing circles onto my lower back. Planting soft kisses onto my jaw, I wondered if this was all for Sarah's benefit for if it was for something else.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Han!" Sarah shielded her eyes with her hands, clearly disgusted by our PDA. I was a little surprised by the action because she's a grown woman…Jumin was being overly affectionate but I would have assumed a woman her age would be used to it or at least not act like a repulsed child. I was suspicious and something told me that there was more to Sarah than MC had told me.

Jumin gently turned my head to look back at him; his smile so soft and warm. "Again having an audience was unplanned but it was still utterly perfect. Just as I imagined." His thumb gently rubbed my cheek as he cupped my jaw.

"How…! _Ugh_! I've never been so insulted in my life!" Sarah clutched her purse tightly and stomped her way back to the front door. "You haven't heard the last of me, Jumin Han! That woman and that cat of yours better look out!"

"Thank god…she's finally leaving," Jumin muttered. We heard the front door slam shut and a silence settled over us. Jumin made no move to let me go, seemingly content with just holding me in his arms. Jumin whispered my name after a long, silent moment. "Rani?"

"Yes?" I asked cautiously. I felt like I was fighting against myself because I didn't mind being in Jumin's arms even though I knew I should be pushing away from him. I looked at him directly, unafraid though nervous despite myself. Something about Jumin made my blood rush. It was a heady sensation and I couldn't recall the last time someone had made me feel this way.

He looked conflicted for a few moments but then his features settled as though he had finally made up his mind. "A good businessman always takes risks," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I tilted my head in curiosity, about to ask him what he meant by that when he kissed me again. This kiss was more forceful and he took advantage of the fact that my mouth had been open by sliding his tongue inside. He nudged me to lean against the kitchen counter, pinning me against it with his hips. I felt my eyes close and my hands wander up his sides to his neck and I felt Jumin shiver when I started to play with his hair. My pulse raced when I felt his own hands move away from my waist and he played with the ribbon tying my robe closed. His hands were needy, squeezing and groping and I moaned wantonly into his mouth. My head felt like it was in a daze, overwhelmed by how it felt like Jumin was everywhere, completely surrounding me. I gasped when he rolled his hips into mine, allowing me to feel the outline of his erection through the material of his slacks.

I pulled away like I'd been doused with ice water. We're both breathing hard and Jumin pressed his face into the crook of my neck, keeping me pressed against the countertop. Once I caught my breath, I felt less dazed and far more rational. Jumin kept me in his hold, obviously refusing to let me go even though I know that at this rate he would be late for work and he really needed to talk to his father before Sarah filled his head with lies.

"Jumin, I think we need to talk." I spoke frankly, I was glad that I wasn't looking directly at him because I wasn't sure I would stop him if he chose to kiss me again.

I could feel his breath on my skin as he sighed, its fading warmth leaving goosebumps in its wake. "You're right, of course. I apologize for getting carried away. I…almost couldn’t even stop myself. God…" He gave me a squeeze before loosening his hold and stepping back a little to give me more room. I was thankful for the space because I felt like I needed it before my libido tried to make a decision for me. "To be honest, I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment we first saw each other face to face. I know we haven't known each other for very long and I want you to feel comfortable here, but now I've ruined it."

I tried to process that information. Sure Jumin had been staring at me when I first arrived but I didn't know _that_ was what he had been thinking at that moment. "Jumin, you haven't made me feel uncomfortable but I'm definitely surprised."

"I don't regret what I did only that I didn't do it sooner." Jumin smiled at me, it was small but no less genuine. "I know exactly how I feel about you now."

"Jumin, there's so much going on with Unknown and the situation with Sarah…" Jumin confessing his feelings for me was going to make a lot of things more complicated. And there was the fact that Jumin could just be projecting his feelings about Rika (and Elizabeth the Third) onto me. Not to mention how much of this was just lust? "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"I realized something after our kiss…You are, indeed, different from Elizabeth the Third. You understand me in ways that she can't. I've known for a while now that I needed someone like you and not a cat. Seeing you here, right in front of me…I feel like I've finally gotten what I've always wanted. I've never been so sure about my feelings. Seeing that woman here has just emphasized that…I want you. And I want you to want me too."

"Jumin…" I murmured, completely at a loss. "I care about you deeply but I'm…not sure. It's been less than a week since we've met and…I need more time."

"I understand that you need time. Just…don't leave my side now, please. I'm begging you with everything I have." He took my hand and held it between his own, kissing my knuckles softly as he looked beseechingly into my eyes. "I'll try my best to be the man who can and will do anything for you…That's…That's what everyone has expected from me ever since I was little."

"Jumin, you know that I don't expect that from you, right?" Jumin rarely ever showed insecurity like this and seeing it was startling.

"I know. That's why even if it takes you time to be sure, I want to have everything you are…I will wait until the end of the Earth for you and only you to be mine. So just…stay here with me, please."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a cat to look after, don't you remember?" I smirked at him before getting serious. "I want to talk to you more but it can wait until you come back from work today."

"Are you sure? I can call Assistant Kang and --"

"We are _not_ ruining Jaehee's day by hashing this out now. Besides, I think we both need to think on our feelings, okay? This isn't something we can just rush into. I'll be here waiting for you to get back."

The tension in Jumin's body eased, my words assuring him that I would still be here when he got back. Jumin nodded, appeased by my agreement.

"I'll call you when I'm free and if there's anything you need don't hesitate to tell the staff."

I nodded. "Make sure to talk to your father, alright? It won't be good if Sarah gets her claws into him too tightly before you get a chance to speak with him."

"I'll inquire about what Assistant Kang has managed to dig up…she's apparently found some curious things in her search."

"Make sure to thank her, Jumin. She's done so much for you and I'm glad that you have someone so loyal on your side. Now, stop trying to play hooky. It's time for you to go to work." I gave his hand a small squeeze, seeing how reluctant he was to leave. His smile returned and he kissed my knuckles again.

My feelings were all over the place and it was wrong of me to lead Jumin on if I wasn't planning on staying in this world. I felt a wave of self-loathing wash over me and I swallowed. Even if I did plan on staying, how could I hide the fact that I didn't belong in this world? Jumin would eventually figure out that I didn't have an identity -- it would be suspicious when I couldn't draw up IDs or passports or anything. How could I enter a relationship without telling him the truth? Did I even want to enter a relationship with him?

 _Fuck_ , I was definitely not looking forward to MC's 'I told you so'.

 

* * *

 

"Rani. Darling. What a surprise!" MC's voice called in an exaggerated accent. Her voice sounded weirdly echo-y and I was certain that she had me on speakerphone, no doubt with Seven listening in. MC was honestly the last person I want to call but she's the only person I _could_ call. Jaehee was Jumin's employee and I didn't want to bother her with my own drama. Zen's clearly still against Jumin and I being together and I think telling him what happened would just give him an aneurysm. Yoosung, as sweet as he was, just doesn't have the experience to give the advice I needed. Not to mention that he had no idea about the whole 'different world' thing. MC was literally my only option. But it didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

"Cut the crap. I wouldn't put it past Seven to hack Jumin's CCTV."

"Dang, nothing gets past you. Though I must say, I'm pretty glad that CCTV doesn't have sound because it looked like Sarah was shrieking up a storm." I made a mental note to tell Jumin about the fact that Seven and MC were clearly spying on us. Also did that mean that Jumin's security team also saw us? This morning had been embarrassing enough with Mr. Bak interrupting us but I couldn't handle the thought of so many strangers seeing us kissing like that.

"That woman's basically a banshee," I responded neutrally after a long moment of hesitation. How was I supposed to bring up my concerns with the possibility of Seven listening in?

"And I'm so glad that my OTP is finally canon…how was the kiss? He used tongue, right? Tell me he used tongue."

"Can you please be serious for at least thirty seconds right now?" I snapped, already tired of her childish behavior.

"Alright sheesh, I'll let Jumin know that someone's got her panties in a twist."

I sighed heavily, forcing myself to let that comment go because I didn't have time to pick a fight with MC right now. "Your OTP isn't exactly canon yet."

"Bitch what? I saw that kiss. Sarah saw that kiss. Hell, even _Elly_ saw that kiss."

"I'm just not sure that entering a relationship is really a good idea right now. We've known each other for less than eight days, MC. And we're practically living together right now. Things could get awkward."

"So? People hookup after swiping right on Tinder and that's probably less time than five minute decision."

"This isn't just some hookup though! He's…he's asking me to stay with him…possibly forever."

"Like _forever_ , forever?" MC asked, concern starting to lace her words.

"Or until the world ends." I stated, remembering his exact words.

"Isn't that what you want though? I'm a little confused why you're hesitating. You _like_ Jumin, Rani. I know you do. You're going to deny it to the moon and back because that's how you roll. You always do this especially whenever you feel like things are going to be serious."

I couldn't argue with her. There had been too many situations where I ruined a relationship because I kept denying how I felt because deep down I know someday they'd leave me. All of my loved ones have managed to do so and I just couldn't open myself up to that pain again. I felt like I wasn't strong enough to handle that. "You're right but you can't tell me that things aren't a little different now…"

"So _what_? You have a guy who's literally willing to place the world at your feet."

"I don't like Jumin for his stuff!" My nerves were rather touchy especially after dealing with Sarah accusing me of being his whore. Her words bothered me more than I liked to admit.

"…So you admit you like him," MC said smugly.

"Yes, _fine_ , I admit it." I exhaled loudly, rubbing my right temple with my hand. She was starting to give me a headache.

"Acceptance is a good step. I'm sure Cat Daddy will be _thrilled_."

"There's so much about me that he doesn't know. I can't reciprocate his feelings without telling him _everything_. It isn't fair to him." I hoped that MC understood my double meaning even if I was being pretty vague about it. Someone listening in would probably just think I was talking about my exes or something.

"Rani, _no_."

"What so I'm just supposed to lie to him?" I asked.

"It's not a good idea. You have no idea how he'll react." MC had a point. Jumin would probably just think I was crazy if I told him that he's based off an otome game character not to mention the fact that MC had somehow magically transported us into this world. Jumin wanted me, sure, but lust and infatuation had a limit. That limit usually ended when you realize the other person had a few screws loose.

"I need to though." I repeated. It was the right thing to do but I just didn't know how I would even start that conversation. _Hey Jumin I really like you but I actually don't exist in this world and I'm possibly leaving after the party so too bad so sad, huh?_

"You know you're just doing this to sabotage things like usual. Have you even considered not telling him? Like here's an idea, why not just let yourself be happy? Take the love you deserve and just fucking _bask_ in it."

"It's not fair to him," I protested, grasping for straws because it was clear that MC wasn't willing to at least help me broach the topic with Jumin. "Besides I'm not even sure if Jumin actually loves me. He _wants_ me -- those were his exact words. Big difference."

"Life's not fair, Rani. Jumin knows that. And _you_ know that the only reason you called me is because you want me to enable you. If you really didn't want this, you'd be talking to Zen right now and trying to break out of the penthouse. Just be selfish for once in your life, Rani."

"Yeah and how's your selfishness working out for you?" I asked bitingly.

MC was silent much to my surprise and I felt uneasy. Were things really that bad with Seven? I had assumed that everything was working out perfectly now that they were in the same place. After all, wasn't this why she dragged us here in the first place? "…it's not exactly how I pictured it, I admit but that's okay. It's better this way…more real."

"MC, are things okay?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned for how melancholy she sounded. If things were far worse than she was expecting, it meant that the rest of the plot was also wildly different.

"They will be…eventually. I have to go, my noodles are done. Oh, and Rani? There's just one more thing."

"What's that?" I asked thinking that she had something important to tell me. Like extra things she hadn't told me about Jumin's route.

"I fucking told you so." I groaned before hanging up, cutting the sound of her cackling short.

 


	12. Rani meets the dead chick (?).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to know if Juni is canon but Rani's not having it. Alternatively, Rani hates thinking about her feelings but she hates Rika more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a while folks. 
> 
> Naana - maternal grandfather  
> Nani - maternal grandmother

 

After my fruitless call with MC, I held my head in my hands wondering what the hell I was supposed to do _now_. Why did I even think MC would give good advice considering that she went to all this trouble just be with her game boyfriend… _damnit_.

At least I had a backlog of emails to get through for the party -- that should be a decent enough distraction. MC and I had been working overtime since V finally announced the date (throwing the party in a week was pretty insane so I was glad that I had offered to help Jaehee logistically because that shit was a nightmare). MC was the one who usually made first contact and sweet-talked them into coming while I was the one to inform them of the itinerary or answer any questions or concerns. We had a good system going on and the work was rather monotonous so I no longer really needed to ask MC for help with anything. Despite the short time frame, we might even have a decently sized party. From my research, I knew that the previous parties had hundreds of guests but this one would be smaller…maybe around forty if we were lucky.

Still, it made me wonder what was going on with V since MC's previous knowledge was so unreliable, at least with the time frame. I also still hadn't forgiven her about the bomb and I wasn't sure if I was even able to. I'd be civil in the chat and at the party but I no longer trusted her. My main concern was the fact that since MC couldn't be relied on, how the hell was I supposed to get home now? Come to think of it, that was also my main obstacle with Jumin. If I knew conclusively that going back home was impossible, I might be a little more open to starting a relationship but if the possibility still remained…There was no way I could lead Jumin on like that if I fully intended to leave him at the drop of a hat.

I sighed and watched Elizabeth curl up in a sunny spot in the penthouse.

Could I really tell Jumin about the fact that I was from a different world? Would he believe me? Or would he think that I needed help? With Jumin it could honestly go either way. I was fairly certain he would be supportive since I hadn't explicitly lied to him. I also wondered if Seven was able to dig anything up in that background check of his…he had never mentioned it again after the first time I was in the chat. Did that mean he hadn't found anything? But if he hadn't found anything wouldn't he have informed the other members? That was a major red flag if even the resident hacker couldn't find dirt on the new member. Unless MC interfered on my behalf or maybe even V…

"You know what, Elizabeth?" She meowed in response, staring at me curiously. "This world is fucking nuts."

I was getting nowhere worrying in circles. I was better off doing something concrete with my time so I sat down and started on those emails, ignoring the urge to log into the chat because I needed some time alone. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly enough work to keep my mind off things and I found myself done with a few hours to lunchtime.

So I logged in without even checking who was in…something which I ended up regretting.

 

> **Rani has entered the chatroom.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Rani!**

Damnit. Jumin was the person I was trying to avoid since I still wasn't sure what to do. Logging out immediately would send out too many red flags and it might even make him worry. I couldn't think of an excuse to leave because it would be too obvious that I was avoiding him so I was stuck.

 

> **Rani: Hello Jumin.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I hope everything is well at the penthouse.**  
>  **Rani: Elizabeth and I are fine, thanks for asking.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I know it hasn't been that long but I've thought a lot since this morning.**

Oh boy. I had to at least hear him -- err, read him out right? It would be nice to see Jumin's thoughts because a large portion of me was certain that he had merely confused me of some strange combination of Rika and Elizabeth and was projecting his repressed feelings onto me as the nearest recipient. And how much were his feelings just confused with physical attraction?

 

> **Jumin Han: I realized that I expected too much from Elizabeth the Third from the very start.**  
>  **Jumin Han: A cat is just a cat.**  
>  **Jumin Han: No matter how much I love her,**  
>  **Jumin Han: no matter how much I try to make her understand me**  
>  **Jumin Han: she can only understand a small part of me.**  
>  **Jumin Han: The reason why I kept her at my side so closely.**  
>  **Jumin Han: It was because she was all I had beside me.**

That matched the picture that I had in my head. Jumin's loneliness manifested into an unhealthy attachment to his cat.

 

> **Jumin Han: But that's no longer the case.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Rani, you are by my side now.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I never thought in my wildest dreams…**  
>  **Jumin Han: That I would find someone who'd understand me so completely**  
>  **Jumin Han: and who I might be able to call mine…**  
>  **Jumin Han: You're completely different from all those women my father had met.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Isn't it a _miracle_ that I managed to find someone so understanding as you?**  
>  **Jumin Han: I…**  
>  **Jumin Han: I needed a 'special person' just like you.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I don't want to be away from you for the time being.**  
>  **Jumin Han: No…**  
>  **Jumin Han: Not for the time being.**  
>  **Jumin Han: _forever._**  
>  **Jumin Han: Oh no…**  
>  **Jumin Han: I've spoken too much.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I'll try to return home as fast as I can so please wait for me.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Rani?**

_Shit fuck_. How was I supposed to respond to that? I noticed that Jumin was still being rather vague in what he felt about me precisely other than stating he wanted me by his side…forever. Would having Jumin outright saying he loved me change how I felt? My heart was already racing in my chest reading what he had written so did it really matter? In the end, I chose a diplomatic answer because my head was still a complete mess. It felt like a cop-out (because it was one) but I hoped it would pacify him for the meantime while I gathered my thoughts.

 

> **Rani: Jumin, take your time and finish your work with care.**  
>  **Rani: I know you've come to a decision already but I need more time.**  
>  **Rani: So please be patient with me.**  
>  **Jumin Han: Of course.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I'll give you anything.**  
>  **Jumin Han: But knowing that you're waiting for me when I get done with work**  
>  **Jumin Han: …it makes my heart race.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I'll make sure to pick up a bottle of wine I know you'll like.**  
>  **Jumin Han: I must go now but until then**  
>  **Jumin Han: stay safe.**  
>  **Jumin Han: <3**

I smiled a little at the heart emoji. He used emojis rather often surprisingly and it was another thing I found cute about him… _damnit_.

* * *

 

 

> **ZEN: Rani;;;**  
>  **ZEN: What do you think about Jumin said?**

Ugh, why did everyone want to talk about this…

 

> **Rani: I need time to think about it**  
>  **ZEN: I think you're trusting Jumin too much**  
>  **ZEN: he's very close to crossing the line**  
>  **MC: just think…a few days ago I thought Jumin was dating elly**  
>  **707: yup~**  
>  **707: yesterday he gave all his love to his cat and now, Rani!!**  
>  **707: who knew trust fund kid was so fickle lol**  
>  **ZEN: you're still at his house right?**  
>  **Rani: Yes, I'm catsitting Elizabeth.**  
>  **707: drumroll please!**  
>  **MC: *rolls a drum***  
>  **707:** **lololl close enough**  
>  **707: What will happen to Rani, the pretty lady trapped in Mr. Trust Fund Kid's luxurious penthouse??**  
>  **707: tune in next time!**  
>  **ZEN: This really isn't the time for jokes right now!**  
>  **MC: aww zenny relax**  
>  **MC: i'm sure cat daddy wouldn't do anything rani wouldn't want anyways hehehe**

And MC's comments really weren't helping because…she was right. Maybe if I was less responsible or ignored my conscience, I would have probably made a move on Jumin by now.

 

> **Rani: …**  
>  **Rani: Zen, everything's fine. I've got it under control.**

Bull- _fucking_ -shit. I had no idea what I was going to say to Jumin when he came home today. And Jumin hadn't been super pushy about me not going back to Rika's apartment anyway…not to mention that it would be crowded with both Seven and MC staying there already. Still, I supposed that Zen was worried Jumin would push for me to stay even after the security issue was resolved though I was rather reluctant to leave and stay with MC. Even if things with Jumin got awkward, I would much prefer it here rather than stuck back in that studio apartment.

 

> **Rani: Besides, I'm not trapped.**  
>  **ZEN: Rani!**  
>  **ZEN: Worry about that jerk later**  
>  **ZEN: just get out of there**  
>  **ZEN: there's no reason for him to make you feel uncomfortable;;;**  
>  **ZEN: and trying to trap you in his apartment;;;**  
>  **ZEN: it's not right;;;**  
>  **707: I'm shocked too**  
>  **707: wine…just for you???**  
>  **MC: he even made her strawberry pancakes…**  
>  **MC: I'm so jelly~**  
>  **707: Mr. Trust Fund Kid is making me cringe rn**  
>  **ZEN: yeah;;**  
>  **ZEN: what happened to the robot we know?**  
>  **707: CRINGING!!!**  
>  **MC: it's cute in a weird way I guess**  
>  **MC: maybe cat daddy finally realized that he can't love a cat like that after all**  
>  **ZEN: Rani can't be Elizabeth's replacement!**

At this point, I was pretty sure that Jumin was no longer comparing me to Elizabeth. Rather I was more worried about the Rika angle. MC had mentioned briefly that Jumin had an unhealthy attachment when it came to Rika. Suppressed feelings that may have bordered on infatuation but never allowed himself to express it because he respected V too much to do so.

 

> **Rani: …**  
>  **Rani: I'm pretty sure that Jumin knows I'm not a cat.**  
>  **Rani: He's just worried that Sarah might try something with Elizabeth.**  
>  **Rani: And with the pressure from his father**  
>  **Rani: His emotions are still all over the place.**  
>  **707: lollol I still think elly was dumped**  
>  **MC: let's take her in!!!!!!**  
>  **MC: if Juju doesn't want her**  
>  **Rani: He's not abandoning Elizabeth the Third.**  
>  **MC: how do you know that, huh Rani?**  
>  **MC: he literally called elly just a cat!**  
>  **MC: besides he'll be way too busy kissing you now to take care of her**

_Fucking shit_ , MC. I had been hoping to keep that from the rest of the RFA but it was impossible now.

 

> **ZEN: KISSING?????**  
>  **MC: don't even try to deny** it **rani!!!!!**  
>  **MC: I have screenshots of the CCTV footage**  
>  **Rani: Are we not going to address the fact that you've been spying on us like some voyeur??**  
>  **ZEN: KISSING??????**  
>  **MC: it's not nice to kinkshame~**  
>  **ZEN: KISSING???????????????**  
>  **707: so MC…likes to watch?**  
>  **707: (^///^)**  
>  **MC: so you're not going to deny it huh**  
>  **Rani: Knowing you, you'd probably spam the chat with pictures so no.**

The only redeeming thing was that MC hadn't dropped those screenshots yet but I figured it was only a matter of time at this point.

 

> **MC: of course I would they're pretty hot.**  
>  **MC: +_+**  
>  **MC: Rani do you want them?? I can send some to Cat Daddy too**  
>  **MC: I already made sure to send some to Yoosung lol**  
>  **MC: @zenny do you wanna see??**  
>  **ZEN: …**  
>  **Rani: MC, you little shit, you're so fucking lucky I can't leave Elizabeth right now;;;;;;;**  
>  **707: yikes (0_0)**  
>  **ZEN: still I can't believe that jerk**  
>  **ZEN: I know people always say to be careful of the quiet ones**  
>  **ZEN: but it's only been a few days…**  
>  **ZEN: what's next???;;;;**  
>  **ZEN: will he ask you to marry him;;;;;;**

_Zen, don't be ridiculous! Of course, he wouldn't; it's only been a few days._

 

> **Rani: …**  
>  **MC: I hope he proposes with a cat ring!! ^^**  
>  **707: do they even make those**  
>  **MC: I'm sure Jumin could probably order one**  
>  **ZEN: I was just joking!**  
>  **ZEN: even that jerk isn't that crazy**  
>  **ZEN:** **;;;;**  
>  **ZEN: at least I hope so**  
>  **707: well you know the saying**  
>  **707: careful what you say because it has a habit of coming true**  
>  **707: lol**

Okay, _that_ was little more ominous than expected. Maybe I should ask MC if Jumin actually did propose to the character in the game so soon…

 

> **ZEN: shut up;;;;;;;;**  
>  **ZEN: he's only known her for a few days**  
>  **ZEN: it would be crazy to propose after a week of knowing each other**  
>  **707: if you're isolated, once you find something of comfort**  
>  **707: you'll cling to it and never let it go**  
>  **MC: awwww Seven~**  
>  **ZEN: okay but let's be serious;;;;**  
>  **MC: Serious? I thought I was MC…**  
>  **Rani: …moving on**  
>  **MC: hey! that was a damn good joke**  
>  **MC: issa classic**  
>  **707: #roasted**  
>  **ZEN: I'm worried about Rani's safety but knowing that Seven has hacked into the CCTV**  
>  **ZEN: that makes me feel better**  
>  **MC: you know, Juju will probably change the security once he finds out about this**  
>  **ZEN: how will we make sure she's safe then;;;**  
>  **ZEN: what if he disrespects her???**  
>  **ZEN: or ties Rani up??????**

I pinched the bridge of my nose, disbelieving what I was reading. The sad part of it was that Zen wasn't too far off in his imaginings. If I understood what MC had told me…Jumin had a big thing for bondage. I was…intrigued a little. I wasn't so sure how much I would enjoy being the one tied up but tying Jumin up was definitely enticing. I didn't think myself as much of a submissive. And could I really say for sure I wouldn’t be into it?

But why did Zen did think that Jumin would disrespect me? Up until now, I had no reason to believe that Jumin wouldn't listen to what I wanted… Damnit now Zen had me worried about that. Jumin had listened when I told him how much I disliked it when he chose my clothing for me. But it had only been a day and I wasn't sure if he fully understood the point I tried to make.

Why was everyone trying to make Jumin out as some villain? Had he done something like this in the past? Was this common behavior for him?

No that couldn't be the answer. As far as I was aware, Jumin hasn't had any relationships ever.

There was so much that I didn't understand…

 

> **707: so….**  
>  **707: who thinks Zen has a problem for imagining something like that will happen??**  
>  **707: raise ur hand**  
>  **MC: *raises hand***  
>  **MC: gotta say zenny**  
>  **MC: that's pretty kinky of you**  
>  **ZEN: hey stop attacking me like I'm the bad guy!**  
>  **ZEN: Jumin's the one with the problem not me;;**  
>  **ZEN: he keeps telling her not to leave his side!**  
>  **ZEN: he won't let her go out!**  
>  **ZEN: it's like he's kidnapped her…or keeping her trapped there**  
>  **707: zen…what kind of videos are you watching??**  
>  **MC: Zen, I don't think he would tie her to a chair like the kidnappers in the movies lol**  
>  **MC: unless it was handcuffs maybe**  
>  **MC: +_+**  
>  **MC: so zenny~ what's your favorite genre for videos?**  
>  **ZEN: what does that matter????**  
>  **707: lolol he didn't even deny it!**

Seeing that the conversation was probably going to devolve into porn choices if MC was allowed to, I interjected quickly hoping that we could finally talk about something other than Jumin and me.

 

> **Rani: Big surprise.**  
>  **Rani: He watches porn.**  
>  **Rani: Can we talk about something else now?? ಠ_ಠ**  
>  **MC: so….Rani**  
>  **MC: handcuff vs rope**  
>  **MC: thoughts??**  
>  **Rani: …**  
>  **Rani: STOP.**  
>  **Rani: Stop watching us too.**  
>  **Rani: Honestly, all of you, this is between Jumin and me.**  
>  **Rani: While I appreciate your concern, please respect our privacy.**  
>  **ZEN: we just don't want you to be taken advantage of**  
>  **Rani: I understand that but why aren't you saying anything about Seven and MC??**  
>  **ZEN: Seven's a wimp**  
>  **ZEN: he wouldn't do anything**  
>  **707: hey!**  
>  **MC: hey!**  
>  **MC: God 707's not a wimp**  
>  **MC: he's a super wimp!!**

* * *

 

"Hey Jaehee, how are things?" After that horrific chat, I was pretty psyched to talk to someone normal for a change. "I hope you managed to eat lunch."

"Yes, Mr. Han actually gave us more than enough time to eat today which was rather surprising. I think you're a pretty good influence on him."

"Well I'm glad you ate," I replied because I was not touching the last part of her sentence at all. Nope.

"The case against Glam Choi is starting to grow and I was able to discuss it with Mr. Han now that he's willing to cooperate. I hope that the issue will be resolved soon but it's still very delicate."

"Yeah, I can imagine how heavily intertwined it is with company matters." Just thinking about the legal repercussions was already giving me a headache. I was pretty glad that I wasn't in charge of stuff like that. While I had to read legal documentation on occasion when I worked as a translator, I never had to deal with international conglomerates like C&R which probably had an entire team of lawyers.

"You'd be correct." Jaehee sighed. "It's honestly pretty nasty stuff. Oh! And something rather surprising happened today."

"A good surprise right?" I asked rather timidly. At this point, I wasn't sure I could handle a bad surprise from this game.

"Mr. Han actually thanked me for all the work I put into compiling a case against Glam Choi. I was so shocked…" Jaehee said, her voice tinged in awe.

"…Does he not normally thank you?" I asked. That was not a good thing…I thought Jumin was at least polite to Jaehee even if he was demanding.

"He's not very encouraging but get this -- he even said that he'll give me time off after the party!"

"That's great!" Her enthusiasm was catching -- I knew the work grind pretty well and I was happy that Jaehee would finally be able to rest properly. That poor woman really needed some rest especially since I was starting to worry for Jaehee's health with how little she ate and slept.

"It's been so long since I've had a holiday! I'm thinking of going abroad…Oh, it'll be so exciting!" I was a little stunned at how cute Jaehee sounded. MC had told me that Jumin had given a dress code to Jaehee when she started working for him and I now firmly believed it was to prevent his father from hitting on her. Especially after remembering what V had mentioned in the chat days ago.

"You deserve a really good rest, Jaehee. I think you work the hardest out of all of us." My words were completely honest. Jaehee certainly was my unproblematic fave out of the entire group.

"Mr. Han has been different since he's met you, Rani. You know…I've never seen him in a relationship or ever met a woman from his personal life in the years that I have worked for him."

Great, even Jaehee wanted to talk about Jumin with me.

"Oh?" I asked, wondering if Jaehee would shed some light on whether Jumin had ever had a romantic relationship before.

"Honestly…I'm worried he doesn't know the basic mechanics of a relationship and end up treating you poorly."

Why does everyone automatically think Jumin would treat me badly?

"I haven't exactly agreed yet but I don't think Jumin would mistreat me," I responded, though Jaehee's lack of confidence bothered me. Jaehee spent a good portion of her time with Jumin so if this was what she really thought…

"I'm glad if that's the case. I felt a little guilty since I was the one who told you to go there. It made me feel responsible for putting you into that situation."

"Jaehee," I complained. "Not this again. I told you already that I _chose_ to come here. Jumin's not going to do anything weird and even if he does…I'll handle it."

"Well, that's a relief." It sounded as though a weight came off her shoulders.

"Anyways," I said, wanting to change the conversation topic quickly, "RSVPs have been pouring in. MC and I will send you an updated guest list later but things are looking pretty good on our side."

"That's great! It'll make catering and the seating arrangements easier."

"So the venue's been secured?" There had been some trouble in finding a place in the short time frame. Jaehee and I had been tag-teaming venues trying to find something available.

"Yup! They've sent the final confirmation this morning."

"I'm so glad -- it was becoming a real pain in the ass. The decorators sent me a few more details that I'll forward to you, okay?"

I chatted with Jaehee easily for the next few minutes until she had to go back to work. After our conversation ended, I felt anxious again. I hadn't really been spending time making a decision since I had been avoiding everything related to Jumin since this morning.

After our conversation, I was still in severe need of romantic advice but I had no one to ask. So I fell back on a habit I had whenever I was unsure of anything; it wasn't a good habit but considering the circumstances I really had no choice. But _damnit_ I was going to hole up in the pillow fort Jumin and I had made and watch Bollywood movies until I made a decision or Jumin came home. Knowing me, however, it was probably going to be the latter. Elizabeth even chose to lay down next to me, curling up into a white ball of fluff. My heart felt heavy as the first movie started, watching these movies reminded me of Nani and Naana. Nani told me that Naana would recite lines to her when they were young, continuing to do so well into the twilight years of their marriage whenever he was feeling particularly silly or loving.

I felt tears spring from my eyes and I wiped them away with the back of my right hand. I couldn't remember the last time I had bothered to sit down and watch these movies. It hurt as nostalgia usually did but it was a good pain -- the memories were sweet rather than bitter.

I was half-way through the iconic K3G when I felt my eyes starting to droop and I let myself slip into unconsciousness, too stressed to bother otherwise.

* * *

 

I was in a throne room or at least what I assumed to be a throne room considering the fact that I had never actually been in one before. The walls were decorated in gold and at the end of the room, there was a giant mint-green canopy over a plush purple seat. The room appeared to be empty and I found myself walking closer to the throne, wanting to get a better look. The room itself was dimly lit and all the windows were covered in large red velvet curtains. My footsteps echoed in the empty space and the sound made the hairs on the nape of my neck stand up at attention. Something was wrong; it was almost as though it was a tangible thing that could be felt in the air itself.

I stopped at the foot of the red velvet stairs that led to the purple throne. I didn't even hesitate for a moment before climbing those steps and seating myself onto it, marveling at the vantage point as I peered at the rest of the empty room.

"You look lovely on the throne," a voice whispered into my ear causing my heart to jump within my chest. My pulse raced and my head whipped around to see a beautiful blonde woman smiling at me, laughter in her green eyes. "I can see that Jumin chose well. He always did have expensive tastes."

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I knew for certain that I definitely have seen her before somewhere.

She continued to smile, stepping closer to me though I leaned away as much as I could within the chair. "You may call me Savior. And I am here to bring you to Paradise, Rani."

_Savior? Paradise?_

"Rika?" I whispered in disbelief. I knew she wasn't really dead but after spending all that time in the chat with Yoosung, it was difficult to believe that this was really her. I recognized her from the picture frame that had been on the desk in the apartment; MC had immediately slammed it down, cursing at the woman. But how did she know my name?

"You're quick." Her mouth drew a little tighter. "I like that." Her hand gripped the armrest of the chair and I noticed how meticulously sharp her fingernails were. "There's so much about you that I admire, Rani. The fact that you've managed to trick Jumin into falling in love with you when you plan to leave him…You truly understand pain."

"I didn't trick him," I protested but my throat felt suddenly dry. Was she right? Had I tricked Jumin into loving me when I knew I was going to leave?

"When you leave, he'll be ripe for the pickings. Jumin was always soft towards me and not a day goes by that I don't regret going after him." Her face darkened and those green eyes dimmed, turning flat. "V was a mistake but with Jumin's resources, I know that Mint Eye will go far."

"Do you really think that Jumin will forgive you after he learns what you've done?" I countered, forcing myself not to falter in front of her empty gaze. Rika was unmoved by my accusation if anything she was giving me a pitying look.

"When you leave, it will leave him vulnerable." She said calmly. "Love is pain and pain is love. I know he'll seek Paradise out of desperation and perhaps I'll even forgive V's corrupting influence on him. In the end, Jumin will always love me."

And I could see it in my mind's eye. Imagining Jumin drowning his sorrows in wine and closing his heart forever. His obsession with Elizabeth would reach new heights and though his father loved him, he would never be able to help him. The RFA would merely watch on as Jumin slowly destroyed himself before Rika dug her claws into him.

"Jumin would never --" I shook my head, not wanting to believe it.

"Just like he would never trap you in his apartment?" Rika laughed and it was annoying how pretty it sounded. "You forget that I've known Jumin for far longer than you ever will. Why do you think I got him Elizabeth? It was to keep him easy to control. He never got over his feelings for me and he never will. He loves you because we're the same, Rani."

"We are not the same," I responded vehemently. "Don't even try to compare us."

"And all those people you've left heartbroken? Jumin isn't the first, Rani, and he certainly won't be the last, will he? Do you sleep well knowing you haven't formed a real emotional connection with anyone since your father died?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, grasping my head and covering my ears, not wanting to hear any more of her poison but it was too late. Her words were already taking root in my mind…

"We could go far, you and I," Rika murmured softly. "Imagine it. The Savior and the Queen ruling side by side, wouldn't it be marvelous? And if you help me I'll make sure you get back home and perhaps even see your grandparents. Isn't that what you want?"

"They're dead," I responded coldly with an accompanying sneer. "Even if you killed me, I will never see them again so you can take your false promises and fuck right off."

"Such a filthy mouth…I suppose we'll need to cleanse that out of you." Rika smiled sunnily as though she looked forward to such a thing. She grabbed my arm, nails digging into my skin painfully. "I look forward to breaking you…Rani."

 

 

 


	13. Rani makes a decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani gets off the denial train. Jumin comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me realize how often I've made Rani cry in this story…yikes. I'm not especially happy with how this chapter turned out but I felt like it was necessary development overall. I won't be updating regularly as before but I will be posting chapters as they're finished.
> 
> Happy NaNoWriMo everyone!

Jumin looked out the window of his limo, as though he could mentally will the traffic to move faster. Due to his decision of giving Assistant Kang time off (and consequently, also ensuring he too would get a break after the situation with those women was dealt with), he was forced to endure a long series of meetings that could no longer be pushed back. The days leading up to the party were going to be very hectic, but the payoff, in the end, would be worth it. Still, he was eternally grateful that tomorrow was the weekend and aside from making some conference calls, reading reports and completing paperwork, he planned to spend it all with Rani. He glanced at his phone, his expression lightening as he unlocked the screen to reveal the background photo as the picture Rani had taken the first night she stayed over. It had taken him some time to change it from the previous picture of Elizabeth. It was really just a matter of efficiency since he seemed to spend so much time going through his photos to look at it. His phone immediately rang and he eagerly picked up once he saw who was calling.

"Rani?" Jumin asked; not that that he wasn't pleased by the call just that it was rather unexpected. He had already informed Rani of the possibility of his late return hours ago but his heart warmed from the realization that she had been thinking of him the same moment he was thinking of her. "Is something wrong?"

Rani's breathing sounded shaky on the line and he tensed in his seat.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in the car on my way home. Rani, what's going on?" Jumin replied, conscious of how tightly he was gripping his phone. He forced his grip to loosen considerably.

She exhaled loudly and there was a slight pause before she answered. "Everything's okay. I just…had a pretty messed up dream while I was napping and I woke up scared, you know? I felt sick to my stomach and I just needed to check on you and it's honestly silly because it was just a dream but I was worried something had happened to you."

She spoke quickly, words slurring which was unusual because Rani was very deliberate about her accent in Korean. She chose her words very carefully and spoke rather slowly at times. Something was definitely wrong, Jumin could feel her anxiety and hear the distress in her voice. It made him regret going to work that day, wishing he was already at the penthouse to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone until I arrive?" He hoped that the sound of his voice would at least reassure her that he was fine.

"No, no. It was just a dumb dream. I think I'm just going to make myself tea to calm down. I'll see you when you get home, okay? Bye, Jumin."

He wanted to protest because she was so clearly shaken. It reminded him of two days ago when he had revealed to Rani about the bomb in Rika's apartment. She had been good at hiding her inner turmoil at the news but Jumin had spent a large portion of his time as a businessman analyzing the expressions of other people (body language was a great indicator of how negotiation was going to go) and while her expression had remained calm, her posture had given away how horrified and shocked she had been.

"Goodbye." He waited until he heard the click indicating the call had ended before stowing his phone away. He glanced out the window, hating the fact that he felt so useless. He had been so selfish these past few days without even taking a moment to consider her feelings at all. Rani had done so much for him and continued to do so without even asking for anything in return and he felt so…inadequate.

"Driver Kim, stop the car."

* * *

 

I rubbed my arm, glad to see it free of any marks. I had woken up beyond worried that somehow that dream had been real -- it certainly _felt_ real. Even now I could feel the ghost pain of Rika's nails puncturing my skin. Elizabeth had been watching me. She meowed as I moved out of the pillow fort, heading towards the bathroom because my face felt blotchy. A part of me felt embarrassed for calling Jumin but I was mostly relieved. There was so much about this world that I didn't quite understand and at this point, it would be better to prepare for the unexpected no matter how improbable it seemed. I was just really, _really_ relieved that he had been perfectly fine.

"Shit," I swore at myself. I still wasn't quite certain what I was going to say to Jumin exactly but I had made up my mind. I was staying here for the foreseeable future at least until Rika was _actually_ dead this time or at least no longer a viable threat. It wasn't like I had much going on back in the other world -- not when Jumin clearly needed me here. I had been on the fence before but now I was certain that Rika was really bad news because I couldn't shake the feeling that there had been something more to my dream. Almost like it was a warning or an omen. I couldn't simply go on and ignore it. The fact that the dream had bothered me so much was because it also made me realize that I really cared deeply about Jumin. My feelings were much stronger than I expected since I had only known him for a little over a week. I wanted Jumin safe and happy. It was a desire that was fiercely stronger than initially expected.

I went into the kitchen and busied myself with some tea, deciding to wait for Jumin with a cup in hand while I answered more emails. The warmth of the tea soothed my throat which had felt extremely raw from crying in my sleep. God, this stupid world had made me cry more times in the last week and a half than I had in the past two years combined. For fuck's sake, I was going to need some serious R&R after this party was over and everything was said and done.

Elizabeth slinked into the kitchen before delicately lapping at her water bowl. I envied her simple life. Still, I couldn't help but bend down and gently rub her head as she settled down next to my feet. At least Elizabeth was still safe and sound. It seemed unlikely that anything would happen to her now unless Sarah attempted something but I felt that catnapping was probably beneath the bratty woman.

"Rani?" Jumin called out and I watched with some amusement as Elizabeth literally jumped up, running to greet him.

"In the kitchen, Jumin," I answered. I felt a lot calmer now than when I first woke up. My mind felt more settled now that I had finally decided on what I was going to do. I was never one to make decisions lightly and this one certainly had been a doozy.

I watched Jumin walk in holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a…plastic bag from GS27, a popular convenience store in Seoul. That was surprising; honestly, I hadn't even been sure that Jumin knew what a convenience store was never mind actually _shop_ there. He looked frazzled and a little worried; his mouth a thin line across his face. I shouldn't really be surprised. I probably sounded like a mess on the phone but still seeing his worry like this was nice. I got the feeling that Jumin had very few people he actually worried about and knowing that I was one of them made me feel…warm.

He set the items down on the table and I watched as he fiddled with his cufflinks a little before he asked, "Rani, are you alright? Your tone was rather distressed on the phone. I picked up items that I noticed you brought when you arrived here since I thought perhaps it was proper protocol for commoners…"

Guiltily, I might have tuned Jumin out a little there mostly because I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Jumin Han, billionaire and heir to one of the largest conglomerates of South Korea, walked into a _convenience store_ and bought me _junk food_ because I sounded sad on the phone.

"…I wasn't aware that food for commoners came sealed in plastic -- in fact, it seemed as though everything was plastic sealed. And why were all the items less than ₩10,000? Also, have you heard of doughnuts? They're apparently…"

"Jumin," I interrupted, my tone very serious despite the fact that I was practically giddy inside. He halted in his rambling, giving me his full attention. "Can I hug you right now?"

He was startled by my request, that much was obvious from his face but something soft shone in his eyes. His arms opened, and I didn't allow myself to hesitate a single moment before practically throwing myself at him. I was still smiling as I tightly held him around his waist, pressing my face into his neck. Jumin initially was very hesitant but he loosened quickly, holding me firmly against his chest.

Remembering Jaehee and Zen's concerns about Jumin mistreating me made me hold him tighter; I felt guilty for doubting Jumin even for a moment. I breathed in his cologne, allowing myself to linger in the hug for just a little bit longer because _holy fuck_ I really needed this hug after the week I had. I almost didn't want to let go but I put my big kid pants on and stepped back. I was slightly surprised when Jumin pulled me back a little, his hold tightening on me. "Would it be alright if I just held you a little longer?" He asked.

I responded by stepping back into his arms because I sure as fuck wasn't going to say _no_ to that. "You can ask for hugs anytime Jumin." My answer was slightly muffled since I was speaking into his shirt.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that but eventually, we let go. Jumin was still looking at me rather carefully before he asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't." I had eaten lunch hours ago and my nap had completely wrecked my dinner schedule especially since Jumin got home later than expected. I wasn't feeling too hungry though and didn't want him to go to the trouble of ordering. "I think I'll be fine with small things unless you also haven't eaten yet?"

He shook his head, slightly guilty. "I ate since I assumed that you had as well. Are you sure you're not hungry? It won't be good to skip a proper meal…"

"Jumin, it's okay. I'll be fine with whatever you brought me. I don't think I have the stomach for a heavy meal anyway."

He looked skeptical but accepted my words. He busied himself with opening the wine and getting out the glassware. As we were seated, I withheld a snort a little because we were drinking expensive wine with convenience store food. And I absolutely fucking _loved_ it.

I took a few sips of wine as I munched on some ketchup chips trying to gather my thoughts. I was already regretting not rehearsing this since I had no idea what to say. I knew what I _wanted_ …I wanted to stay until things were safe until _Jumin_ was safe. I wanted to be honest with Jumin. And if he was okay with everything I told him…maybe I even wanted a relationship with him. I took a few more sips of wine because I really needed that liquid courage right now.

_Okay, Rani, start with the easier stuff first._ "The reason why I was so worried when I called you was because I dreamed that someone was hurting you because it was my fault."

"Rani, please, it was just a dream. You understand that dreams are irrational. With my bodyguards, it's an impossibility," Jumin easily dismissed. I didn't take any offense to his words because I knew from his perspective he truly believed that.

"Due to recent events, I'm no longer so dismissive of the irrational." I looked at my wine glass, concentrating on it to center my own feelings. I took a sip, knowing that it would probably help with the conversation. "Are you telling me that you've never had threats to your life before?" Jumin was the heir to one if not _the_ richest conglomerates in South Korea and he had a small army of bodyguards that weren't merely for show.

"There were a few attempts but those were quite long ago and each time I watched as my bodyguards thwarted the attackers with extreme prejudice," he replied.

I felt my eyes narrow as I wondered how young Jumin was when that happened. He sounded surprisingly calm when retelling the incidents so it made me wonder. I wondered if Rika had preyed on that fear. I mentally shook my head; there was no point in thinking about that right now. "Jumin, there are certain things about me and my past that I haven't told you or the RFA. Please understand that it was to protect you and because…honestly, I wasn't sure _how_ to tell you because even just thinking about… _god_ , it sounds ridiculous."

Jumin stayed silent and I took that as encouragement to keep going.

"Eleven days ago I woke up in an apartment I didn't recognize -- in a country, I didn't recognize -- with MC as my only companion. I'm not sure how I got there and I _still_ don't know what happened to all of my things. So that time in the chatroom when I told everyone I was mugged I wasn't being fully honest…my stuff hadn't been stolen, it just _vanished_. MC somehow brought us here but she won't tell me how and at this point, I'm not even completely certain _she_ knows. Then she got all of these messages from Unknown and I followed her to Rika's apartment because I didn't know what else to do because I had lost everything -- my home, my work even my identity. It's like I don't even exist anymore."

Easy part mostly done, I rewarded myself with more wine. I continued offhandedly, "Seeing how easily I was dropped here without any warning, it stands to reason that I can be taken from this place at any time as well."

The only reaction this statement drew from Jumin was a stiffening of his spine but I hadn't noticed, too busy sipping my wine. I forced myself to keep going since I knew it would be easier if I just kept going even if it turned into rambling. "MC also appears to have…prior knowledge of what's going to happen though it's not always accurate. Part of the reason I came to check on you was because MC had told me…worrying things would happen if I didn't. MC confirmed Zen's dream about Elizabeth would come true. She hasn't told me everything, of course. That's why I was so shaken by the bomb because she neglected to tell me even though she clearly knew."

"There's also more…" Like the fact that all of MC's knowledge came from a fucking _otome game_. Or that Rika was alive and the head of a fucking cult. The fact that V was a mole within said cult which was actively trying to kidnap and brainwash the RFA. But how could I tell Jumin that his oldest friend had been lying to him for years? He likely wouldn't believe me. Jumin had known V for years even if he trusted me to watch Elizabeth and had feelings for me that paled in comparison to the friendship he shared with his oldest friend. I knew that their relationship would experience difficulty whenever the truth surfaced but I personally felt it would be better for Jumin to hear about that from V himself. "And if you ask me about it, I'll tell you but I think it would be best for you to talk to V about what he's been hiding from you."

My head drooped, and I used my hair to hide my face from view. I couldn't look Jumin in the eye because telling all of him this somehow made everything more real…All the resentment towards MC for callously dragging me here, the choking fear of dying in this stupid game world or being stuck here and deserted without an identity, and the fatigue of holding it all together had been weighing on me heavily and I had been ignoring it for so long. I had been spending my entire stay in this world distracting myself from how I really felt about the situation because I knew those emotions weren't going to help me any. I would be better off just accepting the situation but _damnit_ I still hadn't completely come to terms with it.

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you," my voice was small and to my horror, I was starting to feel tears gather in my eyes and my throat was growing impossibly dry. "I know you must be shocked and angry…I understand if…this changes things."

_God-fucking-damnit_ _how many times was I going to cry today?!_ I was too exhausted to stop the tears from falling, no longer having the strength to hide them.

I stood up abruptly, knowing that it was rude but I couldn't let myself cry in front of Jumin especially when I knew how uncomfortable it would make him. It was probably better to give him space anyway. I hadn't even completely finished processing what had happened to me and Jumin would likely need even more time. I would be better off heading off to the guest room for an early night -- we both probably needed to be alone right now.

I moved to walk out of the kitchen when I felt something stop me. Jumin's hand had grabbed my wrist, effectively preventing me from walking away from the table. I trembled, not because his grip hurt but rather because I thought he was angry with me. Not that I thought Jumin would ever hurt me but I felt horribly guilty and I couldn't imagine what he was thinking right now.

He stood and began to pull me towards the living room. I followed obediently, too emotionally drained to fight him. He stopped in front of our pillow fort for a moment before pulling me in after him. Jumin pulled me closer to him, holding me in his arms and it was like a dam burst as my tears fell. I sobbed loudly, not bothering to quiet myself. I was likely getting his shirt wet with tears and snot but when I tried to pull away he held me closer, rubbing my back soothingly. He was murmuring something but I couldn't hear him over my crying. Even as my crying passed, I sat there limp on his lap as I calmed myself down.

Jumin shifted, loosening his hold slightly as he presented me his handkerchief. I took it gratefully, wiping my face and nose. After a long cry, I always felt numb and my throat hurt again.

"Are you feeling calmer?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to crack. I was glad that my face was pressed against his chest because I must have looked like a mess right now.

"I am not angry at you. At this point, I'm not sure I could ever be angry at you. I am indeed…shocked at what you've told me. Though I'm unsure at this moment as to whether I believe you, I certainly believe that you are telling me the truth. I'm…upset that this has distressed you so much and wish you would have told me sooner. You must have been so scared." He exhaled. "To know that you had been so worried about me when all of this was happening to you…I want to protect you from everything."

I said nothing.

"So, this is what you meant when you challenged Luciel if he could find anything about you. The fact that he hasn’t mentioned anything about the background check is rather troubling…But I assure you, that no matter what happens, my feelings for you won't change."

His words made me want to cry again but I was too tired for that. I still hadn't told Jumin the biggest thing - the fact that he was based off a game character. There was the fact that Rika was still alive and running a cult. I gathered my courage. "I still have more to tell you."

"I'm here," Jumin answered. It was such a simple thing to say but somehow it felt like the world to me.

So I told him everything and we talked long into the night.

 


	14. Jumin reboots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung's OTP is canon????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time someone villainizes Jumin Han in a fanfic a small part of me dies inside.
> 
> edited while buzzed off some good ass red wine. hope cat mom approves.
> 
> a big thank you to everyone who's commented!

My throat was sore from talking so much. For the most part, Jumin was silent, though occasionally he would ask clarifying questions. When I got to the part where I explained why MC had prior knowledge, I just felt numb as though I was reciting someone else's memories. Just thinking of my previous life felt more like a distant dream rather than actual events that happened to me. After that, telling him about Rika and the cult were nothing…especially since that somehow seemed more plausible even if Jumin believed Rika to be dead.

Then after I was done, there was just silence for a long time. Jumin was still holding me but the only sound I could hear was our quiet breathing. Idly, I wondered where Elizabeth was…I hadn't seen her since Jumin had arrived home. Jumin was likely thinking deeply about what I just told him and a part of me was heartened that he hadn't immediately dismissed me outright.

He exhaled suddenly and began to pull away so that we were no longer sit quite as close to each other. My heart ached but I said nothing. Despite how painful it had been, I was still proud of myself. It would have been all too easy and tempting to just accept Jumin's advances and tell him nothing about what was happening. This had been the right thing, I was sure of it.

I wondered what would happen now. Would Jumin send me back to Rika's apartment? Would he want to confront MC and maybe even V? I felt unburdened now since it was now all on Jumin. I doubted his earlier words. There was no way he wasn't angry at me after telling him all of this. The fact that I had known this since the very first time I had spoken to him…

I took my hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up. I was tired of hiding. If Jumin was going to be mad at me, he was going to be mad. There was nothing I could do about it.

"So it was all just a façade?" Jumin finally asked after a long time.

I blinked. "Was what a façade?"

"Talking to me, the phone-calls…was that just an act?" He explained.

I was shocked that out of all the things he could accuse me of lying about he chose _that_. "I wasn't working off a script if that's what you're worried about." I fiddled with my curls to center myself. "My responses, our conversations, my reactions those were all real. Initially, I admit, I thought this was some elaborate prank or something. I didn't think the RFA were actual people that's why I was so distant with everyone. It wasn't until…well…your phone call that I realized all of you were actual people." I averted my eyes as I swallowed. "I know this isn't a game - that this is real and not some fantasy world where no one gets hurt."

"But you had ulterior motives when you came to visit me." His voice was cold.

" _Primarily_ I came because MC told me if I didn't go you'd end up drinking yourself to an early grave when Elizabeth went missing." I grit my teeth because I was getting annoyed that he was doubting the sincerity of my concern for him. If he thought I was crazy for saying he was a game character then _fine_ , but he wasn't allowed to shit on my feelings for him. "I admit that I also didn't want to be present if Unknown managed to break into Rika's apartment as she explained was possible."

"How does he break in? Luciel designed the security system himself." Jumin looked skeptical at the idea of Unknown actually managing such a feat.

"The window, apparently. That apartment isn't secure anyway since Unknown already knows of its location. Not to mention the fucking bomb. I did say that I definitely didn't know about that until you told me, right?" Just thinking about the bomb was making me angry again.

"Did you know that I was going to kiss you this morning?" Jumin questioned abruptly.

I shook my head. "I was just as shocked as Sarah. I mean I noticed what you were trying to do in the kitchen before she arrived but I didn't know why. MC kept telling me that it was a possibility but I didn't believe her. I came as your friend Jumin and I still want to be your friend. That's why I told you all of this."

"So you didn't come here with the intention of seducing me." The implied accusation was cold and I admit that it stung a little initially.

"You think I came here to _seduce_ you? Wearing a tracksuit and with a Nyan Atsume plushie?" I was some weird combination of annoyed, surprised and amused at his statement. In fact, I had to stifle a laugh. "Do I need to remind you that you're the one who bought me clothes? Or that you took me to dinner? And kissed me twice, might I add."

Jumin at least had the decency to look faintly embarrassed.

I continued to grumble mentally. _Seducing? He thought that was seduction? Jumin couldn't handle me seducing him._

"Have you told me everything then?" Jumin asked rather casually. As though what I had told him wasn't completely re-arranging his entire life view. Maybe it was that cool businessman exterior that allowed him to stay externally calm.

I began to mutter under my breath as I tried to remember everything MC had told me for the past week and a half. I had told him about the whole game thing. Rika and Mint Eye. The fact that V lied and was possibly in danger. The fact that Sarah and Glam Choi were related and they were scamming his father. Had I missed anything…?

Well, there was the fact that MC mentioned something about Jumin trapping me in his apartment but that wasn't relevant…was it?

"There is another thing." I sighed. "It's actually embarrassing mostly because I thought she was joking with me when she mentioned it. So I've explained what Bad Ends are right?"

Jumin nodded. And I was slightly thankful for that at least.

"Um…so…remember when I told you that I came to check on you because I worried? MC told me about the possible Bad Ends that could occur if I came here."

"What were they?"

"I think one of them is that I fall out of a window? She wasn't very clear about that…" I swallowed. "The other ending is when I leave penthouse to go back to Rika's, Unknown kills me."

"I don't see how she could tease you about any of those." Jumin's brow furrowed in confusion. "None of those are rather funny."

"The other bad ending is…" _Damnit, Rani, you made it this far._ "You trap me in your apartment and never let me leave. And we have a Fifty Shades type of relationship."

"Fifty Shades?" Jumin echoed.

 _Oh, fuck no_. I was _not_ explaining to Jumin what a BDSM relationship was right now. "Just Google it or Joogle or whatever. God, I hate how everything's named wrong." I sighed. "But I think that's everything? If I remember something else I'll tell you."

Jumin looked contemplative and I wasn't sure what that meant. I was beyond tired at this point and I felt myself beginning to nod off a little. My eyes were closed for longer and longer periods of time.

"Did you believe her?" His voice was soft and his hair fell into his eyes. Jumin's hair wasn't necessarily long but sometimes it got to the edge of unkempt.

"About what?" I stifled a yawn as I tried to stay awake.

"About the last bad ending."

Was Jumin actually asking me if I thought he would trap me here against my will? His question forced me to pay attention and shake a little of my drowsiness off.

"I believe that you're capable of good and bad just like anyone else, Jumin. You've shown me the best part of you the last few days but I'm not so naïve to believe that you don't have darker thoughts. Those dark thoughts are just parts of a whole. We all have them and it's a continuing battle but your actions define you, not your thoughts." I rested my chin in the palm of my hand as I looked at Jumin. "You know, you're handling this a lot better than I thought you would. Better than I did, at least."

"I don't necessarily believe everything you've told at face value. Much of what you've told me is either highly improbable and perhaps even downright impossible all things considered. I will need to do a considerable amount of work to check everything you've mentioned." Despite the fact that I was expecting this outcome, it still hurt like a motherfucker to know he didn't believe me. I knew that he would think differently of me now…there was no way that he didn't. "Nevertheless, you aren't lying to me either. It's not rational but I instinctually know that you are telling me the truth. To me, you seem to be of sound and stable mind. The fact that you don't remember certain aspects are troubling. To me it hints of possible brain trauma. I would like you to visit a doctor at the earliest convenience."

 _Shit_ , I didn't even consider that angle. I never imagined that Jumin would actually try to send me to get treatment. "And what? I tell the doctor what happened and when they see I don't have any brain trauma, I'll be referred to a psychiatrist who'll prescribe pills or round-the-clock treatment?"

"The latter would never happen. I wouldn't allow them to send you away unless you were a danger to yourself or others," Jumin dismissed.

"Check the details that I told you," I countered trying to keep my calm. I was sick with worry about what would happen if Jumin actually sent me to a doctor. "If none of them check out, then I'll see a doctor."

Jumin eyed me carefully, his gaze unflinching. He did that a lot, I noticed. Jumin was very good at reading people even if he occasionally blatantly missed certain social cues. "There is also one item that needs to be addressed." I bit my lip wondering what I could have possibly forgotten. "You never described what you feel for me."

I couldn't help it; my jaw dropped. Instinctually, I felt the urge to deny everything but I clenched my jaw. Wasn't I done with hiding? I had managed to tell Jumin all the outrageous things that had happened to me so why the fuck was telling him I liked him so fucking impossible? I took a deep breath and clenched my fist so hard I could feel my nails dig into my palm.

"I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I don't want you to keep repressing your feelings because it's obviously hurting you. I don't want you to marry Sarah because you'll be absolutely miserable but you would do it anyway because you want to be a good son to your father because you care about him and you love him. You're so giving, Jumin, but I'm afraid that you're going to burn out. You take care of everyone but who takes care of you? You're always telling people not to worry about you but it's like you don't realize that you don't have to be capable all of the time. I hate that no one else seems to see this except for me especially the RFA because they're your friends but they've been such dicks about the whole arranged marriage thing and it pisses me off. That and the fact that Zen keeps insisting that you're going to be terrible to me because you've been incredibly kind to me since I got here and never once have you ever made me feel unsafe." My answer was a lot more long-winded than I had initially expected; I guess I had been denying a lot of my feelings about him then.

I glanced up to see Jumin's eyes wide with shock. His features settled into a soft smile. "You know I don't think I've ever had someone get so angry on my behalf before."

"Yeah well get used to it. I meant it when I said I would punch someone for you." I exhaled. "But that was a really long way of me saying that I care about you a lot. Sincerely and genuinely."

"I still have one last question."

"Okay," I responded tiredly.

"May I hold you again?"

I was already moving towards him as soon as he finished his question. His embrace was so warm and secure…I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier as I listened to Jumin's soft breathing until I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

 

I regained consciousness slowly because my eyelids refused to open any faster. I first noticed how stiff my back was; I had probably slept wrong or something because the mattress in the guest room was plush as fuck. My eyes were only half-open when I registered the smell of Jumin's cologne at which my eyes sprung open because why would I was smelling his cologne in the guest bed?!

It was bright so it took me a while to realize that I was actually lying on my left side with my spine pressed up against the back of the sofa. I blinked a couple times, allowing my eyes to get adjusted to the bright light of the living room. It was then that I realized that Jumin was lying in front of me on his right side, his bicep under my head in lieu of a pillow. His blazer was draped over me and I was gripping his button-up shirt with my fists because it seemed that Jumin had fallen asleep in his suit…Had we really fallen asleep talking in the pillow fort? The light indicated that it was well into the morning and I hoped that Jumin didn't have anything scheduled for today because I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable his sleep had been, considering that this couch, though likely absurdly expensive, was not really meant to be slept in.

I loosened my grip on his shirt, overly conscious of the wrinkles I created.

"Good morning." Jumin's voice was soft and low; just the sound of it made me want to sigh contentedly because that was how soothing it was. I tilted my head up slightly, looking him in the eyes noticing his lazy smile. He looked immensely happy for someone who slept on the couch all night after making him stay up and talk. I couldn't think of another moment where I had emotionally unloaded like that on someone besides my counselor but that had been a matter of weeks not hours. And Jumin had just listened to it all, only interrupting once or twice to ask clarifying questions but overall…I was expecting him to take a lot longer processing the information I had given him but he seemed surprisingly chipper.

"Morning," I replied sleepily; doing nothing to hide my yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

I gave Jumin a very dry look. "I'm still tired…I haven't stayed up that late in a long time. Don't tell me that you were comfortable -- I know you barely fit on this couch."

I felt his hand move, entangling his fingers in my hair. "Perhaps…but waking up to your face, I'd put up with anything."

"Jumin, I know we didn't really talk about this last night but what do you want from me?" I asked, wanting his intentions to be perfectly clear. "You've mentioned that you want me but what kind of relationship do you want?"

He was quiet for a few moments as I felt his fingers play with my hair. "I believe that the common term is…lovers. I can't imagine a life without you right now. I wish you'd be as desperate as me but I suppose that's not the case. I think that's why I feel so anxious…I want you to be mine…I want you to want to be mine…I want to put my name all over your body."

I felt my lower body clench in response but I pushed that away because I needed to think clearly. Instead, I raised my eyebrows as I asked, "What about being mine?"

Jumin smiled. "Rani, I've been yours since the moment you walked through that door."

I felt my face burn because who was able to say shit like that with a straight face. I then made a considering noise as my lips curled into a slow smirk. "Huh. Never would have guessed." Jumin raised an eyebrow in question so I continued my train of thought. "You're such a sweet talker, Jumin. Sometimes maybe even sappy."

"It might seem overly sentimental but those are my true feelings," he stated evenly. I melted internally, Jumin really was a sappy piece of fluff.

"I don't dislike it." I'm not sure why I always got embarrassed by overly romantic things…it always felt so cheesy and over the top. "But I will say…I think I'll like being yours. So I guess I just have to get used to hearing you say things like that."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No, I just get…easily embarrassed when it comes to things like that. My grandparents were overly cheesy so I guess I'm still embarrassed by it."

"Tolerance." Was his reply.

"Hm?" I blinked, wondering what Jumin was talking about. His mind really did seem to work in different ways than most people.

"If I do it more and more often then you'll have no choice but to get used to it," he explained himself.

"Jumin," I deadpanned. "You're such a dork." I leaned up, kissing the corner of his mouth. I suppressed a light groan when I felt his fingers catch on my curls, inadvertently tugging them slightly.

"I don't believe that constitutes a proper good morning kiss." His tone completely serious and it made me smile wider.

"I'll give you a real good morning kiss after we brush our teeth." Despite what I said, I made no effort to move at all and Jumin seemed content to simply lie there as well. "Do you have work today?"

"No, thankfully. I do have some tasks to finish after breakfast but otherwise, I was rather hoping to spend all my time with you this weekend."

"Well I'll have to move some things around but I guess I could squeeze you in," I teased before slowly getting up, stretching out my back the best I could because it was probably going to bother me all day. Jumin watched me silently, eyes trailing over me slowly. "Also let's try not to fall asleep on the couch next time."

His eyes flashed but he did nothing else but ask, "Is there anything you want for breakfast today?"

"Something light?" I shrugged until a sudden idea struck me. "Oh! Croissants sound really good right now."

"As my lady commands."

I rolled my eyes but smiled regardless as I reached out to fix his hair which had been become mussed while he slept. I didn't even realize what I had done until Jumin grabbed my wrist and kissed my palm, his eyes smoldering. I took in a shallow breath and looked away not because I felt shy but rather because I couldn't believe how such a small action could make me feel so hot. This relationship was very, very young and jumping into bed wasn't a good idea even if I really wanted to. As far as I was aware, this was Jumin's first relationship and I felt responsible for making sure that we took things slow.

"Jumin is this really okay?" I asked.

"Is what okay?"

"Are you sure you don't need more time to process what I told you?" I murmured. "It's fine if you need time."

"Do you really think my feelings for you are so feeble? I told you that I can't imagine a life without you and I don't want to."

"I'm here," I repeated the same words as he told me last night. The problem was…I just didn't know for how _long_.

* * *

 

I sighed as the hot water from the shower hit my back. I let myself linger in the shower, thoughts racing. Was I doing the right thing in choosing to stay here? I considered the question as I began to shampoo my hair. What real attachment did I have back in the other world?

I enjoyed my job as a linguist, working to develop education materials for those wanting to learn new languages. I liked my friends but they were all so busy with their own lives now that we had moved apart. Solemnly, I realized that dream!Rika had been right. I hadn't emotionally connected with anyone since my father's death. Slowly but surely I began to distance myself from others trying to keep myself from experiencing that sort of pain ever again. But, somehow, I now found myself protective of Jumin because I was so afraid of something ruining that bond.

I hadn't been able to save anyone I cared about but I wasn't going to allow Jumin to be added to that list.

The Jumin I knew now was vastly different from one MC had described in his Bad Ending. However, I couldn't necessarily rule out that those darker feelings might still be present. Jumin wore masks on a daily basis, stemming from a life of being the man he assumed others wanted him to be. There was still a big chance that he was still possessive and controlling as she had mentioned. I had already seen a hint of his controlling behavior from when he told me what to wear. He seemed to take my feelings and thoughts into consideration from what I could see. Remembering when he asked me what to do about Sarah as well as Elizabeth's safety. I hadn't witnessed much of his possessive nature namely but I would need to broach the subject of where I would live. I wasn't in a hurry to share an apartment with MC again but if she decided to live with Seven I would be completely fine staying at Rika's old apartment (as long as the apartment was assured to be bomb-free from multiple sources and Mint Eye was no longer a threat). Or maybe staying with Jaehee if she was open to that option.

While I couldn't believe MC at face value, I couldn't deny that her previous words probably held some truth. There was a real possibility of Jumin attempting to trap me here if I wasn't careful. I didn't want to believe it but the thought was still present at the back of my head. Jumin may not have believed everything I told him but that was fine. Everything was out in the open now and I felt more relaxed.

I would protect Jumin. Even from himself.

* * *

 

By the time I had entered the kitchen, it was obvious that the food had already been delivered. It was artfully arranged on the dining table and I blinked in surprise as I eyed the bottle of champagne placed in ice. Champagne in the morning? I liked alcohol as much as the next person but I was starting to realize that Jumin drank a lot more than I did. Jumin was already seated but rose when he saw me. He was dressed down (or at least as much as Jumin typically dressed down) only wearing his gray waistcoat over a button-up.

"Champagne?" I asked as I moved closer to the table. Jumin pulled out the chair which I found a little excessive but I refrained from saying anything. It wasn’t the first time he had done this and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"Of course. It's a special occasion today and I think we deserved a treat."

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked after happily biting into a croissant. They were simply wonderful - flaky and buttery, obviously freshly made.

"Regretfully, I have a few conference calls scheduled until lunchtime," Jumin answered as he poured champagne into orange juice for my mimosa. "I apologize that we can't do much together until later this afternoon."

"That's fine since I have a few things to finish up for the party. I can't believe it's only five days away." I sipped my mimosa, appreciating the bubbles.

"Yes, I feel myself getting caught up in the excitement as well. It seems as though this party is really happening. All thanks to you and MC." Jumin smiled.

I waved off the praise. "A lot of the legwork was really done by Jaehee, honestly."

"It takes a special effort to make sure that the guests are well-matched. I'm surprised at how well you and MC work together despite not getting along."

"I know how to separate my feelings from work." That wasn't to say that I wasn't pissed at her but keeping the anger up could be exhausting. It was better to bury it for now until I had a proper moment to address it. "The weather's supposed to be really nice today. Didn't you mention that you had a garden somewhere?"

"Ah, the rooftop garden. Have you visited it?"

I shook my head. "I haven't had much opportunity to explore the building, to be honest. You know, I really do take my job seriously. I don't want anything to happen to Elizabeth on my watch."

"From what you mentioned last night, I believe that perhaps the hacker was involved in Elizabeth's disappearance originally. I've looked into precautions to ensure that it does not happen." Jumin had been frowning when he mentioned the hacker.

"What precautions?" I asked, slightly nervous. "If that hacker is really after her for whatever reason, keeping her in a cage won't be a good solution."

"I plan on putting a tracking device on her collar. Even if he manages to release her, somehow, alarms will sound if Elizabeth is outside the vicinity of the penthouse."

That sounded like a decent solution though it was still possible for the hacker to tamper with the tracking device. "Elizabeth has a collar? I've never seen her wear it."

"I have realized that I was…remiss in my care of Elizabeth. I did not treat her as a responsible owner." He was frowning. "I spoiled her too much. Ignored the fact that she is a cat and not a person. I…mistreated her."

"That's not true, Jumin. I may not speak cat but I know she adores you deeply. Perhaps you were a little eccentric about your methods but there's nothing wrong with that." From what I saw, Jumin never treated Elizabeth perversely…unlike Seven who apparently bit her neck during that time when he had broken into the penthouse. Jumin had even shown me the CCTV footage of it.

Jumin looked unsure if he believed my words but he nodded in acknowledgment. "Regardless, I still struggle with the idea that she would actually run from me when I've treated her with such care all these years."

"I'm not entirely sure about the circumstances that caused her disappearance before but I highly doubt it was any of your fault. Don't blame yourself for things that are outside your control."

He shook his head. "The problem is that it should have been within my control in the first place. It was most likely due to my negligence that it even occurred in the first place."

"I disagree. Vehemently." I wasn't sure how to fully express to Jumin that sometimes we had to accept that not everything could be within our control. We had to let go of the things that we couldn't possibly change. Jumin's need to be in control was so firmly ingrained in him and his personality that I doubted if he ever considered relinquishing that need. All I could really do at this moment was voice my disagreement and hope that I could teach him that fact slowly and with care. "Perhaps you could show me the garden after you're done with your calls? Oh, maybe we can have a picnic if the weather's still pleasant?"

"Picnic? Is that another commoner term?" Jumin asked with a straight face.

"Well it's actually --" I opened my mouth to tell him what it was, slightly confused that he wouldn't recognize that term because I felt that it was pretty common. But when I glanced at Jumin, I realized that he had been messing with me, causing me to laugh. "You really almost got me there. I'm starting to think that you really play up that chaebol stereotype on purpose just to piss off Zen."

Jumin gave me a small, secretive smile. "Perhaps, though I must confess that I still do not understand the concept of a vending machine."

"Hm? Is that so?" I smirked over my glass. "First cars and now vending machines. Maybe you're just bad at technology? So what do you think about a picnic? It would be a shame to waste this weather staying inside."

He merely smiled wider as he sipped his mimosa. "A picnic sounds lovely. I'll have Sunja prepare it for us."

I insisted on putting the dishes away, knowing that Mrs. Kim would have to make the picnic basket already and I didn't want to give her extra work. Jumin had insisted on washing them while I dried. It was a pleasant sort of rhythm and it felt so normal. Inwardly, I was a bit surprised that Jumin even knew how to wash dishes.

"Jumin?" I asked after I finished drying the last plate.

As he turned to look at me, I took him by surprise. Leaning up on my toes, I kissed him firmly on the lips. Jumin blinked hard but said nothing, his face completely blank. _Maybe he's rebooting?_ I inwardly laughed. "That was your good morning kiss. Was it a proper kiss?"

He shook his head much to my surprise and just as I was about to ask him what he meant, Jumin met my lips again.

Apparently, the only thing he had disagreed with was the fact that wasn't nearly enough.


	15. Jumin has a great day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gets the day he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's kink is being sappy, I will 100% fight someone on this.

"Long time no see, Mr. Trust Fund Kid." Seven's exuberant voice sounded over the phone. Jumin had just finished his conference calls and was now using some additional time to make inquiries into what Rani had _informed_ him. He was still rather skeptical about her words but he had agreed to look into the situation first.

"Luciel," Jumin greeted curtly. "What's the progress on Rani's background check?" It had been rather strange that Seven was taking so long on the endeavor; this kind of thing should have been a breeze for him. While Seven's career was definitely suspect, his skills were not easily dismissed.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise-penthouse? Yoosung owes me two bags of Honey Buddha chips then." Seven cackled, the noise grated on Jumin's ears. "You know, Zen's been pretty convinced that there's something… _kinky_ going on over there."

" _Luciel_ ," Jumin sharply reprimanded. Zen's thoughts were irritating as always but he resolved to pay them no mind.

"Fine, fine. It's not like I want to crack some jokes to relieve some tension when I'm being worked to the bone over here…" The redhead stated tiredly. "MC's came back clear if you wanted to know but Rani's had some…anomalies."

Jumin's eyebrow rose as he stilled in his desk chair. "What kind of anomalies?"

"I think it's really something I need to talk to V about since he _is_ technically the head honcho, ya know. But the V-man has been extremely unresponsive lately. Have you been able to get a hold of him?" Seven asked as typing could be heard in the background.

"Not recently no." Jumin had tried calling his old friend before Seven but it had gone straight to voicemail. The lack of answer really did nothing for his anxiety because if Rani was to believed then Jihyun may actually be in real danger.

"Rani's files were much harder to access — as in they're nonexistent. I've never seen that for a civilian before."

"Civilian?" Was Seven suggesting that Rani worked for the military?

"That's what I'm going with for now, yeah. I can't figure out how else MC would know someone like Rani otherwise. Especially considering that I ran her photo and name through a number of different databases and nothing came up. In this day and age, everyone's data is uploaded to a database at some point. Birth certificates, transcripts, taxes, bank statements…they're all online now. She doesn't even have a false identity which is the weirder part. Because even when you're a ghost like me you still need an alias of some kind to throw off the scent of your real identity." Seven's voice was unnaturally serious and it made Jumin grow tenser. He was well aware that much of what Seven did was illegal but to think that Rani was also involved in something as shady was rather troubling.

"A ghost? You can't be serious Luciel," Jumin chided.

"Yup except in Rani's case she might actually be one. Spooky!~" Seven paused before becoming serious once again. "I did find a huge file that might be connected but the encryption will take a while to break. I'm throwing my best stuff at it right now but I'm split between keeping MC safe and catching Unknown and my work. I'm paws-itively exhausted here."

Jumin was silent as he pondered Seven's words, wondering if he should confide in him what Rani had told him. He decided to hold off on it until he could confirm more of what she said and instead asked, "Do you intend on staying with MC for much longer?"

"Now, now, Cat Mom don't throw stones just because MC and I are living in sin. If CCTV is to be believed, you two are just as _naughty_ ," Seven chided playfully.

To be frank, Jumin had actually forgotten about his prior stance on unmarried couples living together. Now that he actually had the chance to experience it himself…he found himself not as adamantly against as he once was. Having Rani here with him and seeing her in person every day was not something he could easily give up. Going back to having her be just a voice from a phone would not be an easy transition. The rational side of him knew that she would have to leave eventually but the other parts of him were not so easily persuaded. Perhaps in the future, if Rani wished to leave…but just thinking about it made the tangles rustle in agitation. He mentally shook his head. He would sort that out later.

"I do need to go back to the bunker pretty soon. My maid's going to have my ass for being gone this long even if I am keeping up with projects." Seven released an exhausted sigh. "I just…have a bad feeling about leaving MC alone here like this."

Jumin empathized. It had to be similar to the bad feeling he had whenever he left Rani alone in the penthouse. Logically, she was completely safe considering the security system and the number of bodyguards but still…something in his gut was uneasy unless she was within his sight. "I believe I understand what you mean."

"One last thing…someone wouldn't go to this length unless they didn't want Rani to be found, Jumin," Seven remarked seriously. "So just…be cautious, all right?"

Seven's words were ominous and Jumin found himself agreeing all the same before the call disconnected. He still didn't believe all of Rani's words but he would protect her all the same. She was his special person and he wanted her to be by his side until they were old and gray. He found himself musing what it would be like to be with Rani every day - to wake to her sleeping face, to fall asleep with her in his arms, to share smiles and simple kisses. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he hoped that today would only be one of many more to come.

 

* * *

 

Jumin's miniature rooftop garden was stunning. I was kicking myself for not visiting it earlier because I was amazed how they managed to fit so much onto just half a rooftop. There was even a paved walkway that toured the small garden. Elizabeth was walking ahead of us as Jumin explained to me that she was fond of walking around on the grass in the sun. When he had time, he often took Elizabeth to his larger garden because she was fond of the imported English roses. I wasn't entirely sure if that was true but Elizabeth seemed to enjoy being in this garden. I was happy to chat with Jumin about the different varieties of plants and flowers that he had in the larger garden while admiring how freeing it felt to be up here. The sky was completely clear and the sun was shining. It wasn't nearly as cold as I assumed it would be up on the roof.

"You know, if you desired it…you could change the garden as you see fit," Jumin suggested.

"Really?" My face brightened with excitement. "It's been so long since I've actually been able to garden since I started living in the city." It would be different trying to plant something in a space like this but the challenge would be interesting.

His grin matched mine. "You'll need to talk to the gardener, of course, but it would please me to give you whatever you wanted. No matter how small."

He took my hand as he guided me to a small grassy area that was surrounded by bushes. Elizabeth was already there curled up on the checkered picnic cloth. Mrs. Kim had simply outdone herself in the picnic basket, though I wondered if Chef Lee also had a hand in it. I smiled when I saw that the strawberries were cut into hearts, remembering when Mrs. Kim had told me how happy I made Jumin. As I glanced at his smiling face, I felt my own grow tender. I wanted him to stay like that for as long as possible and I would do anything to protect that.

 

* * *

 

"Jumin you should probably pick that up," I murmured. His phone was beeping obnoxiously on the picnic cloth while his head was resting on my lap where he had been lightly dozing off while I played with his hair. We had long finished eating but had chosen to stay outside to enjoy the weather as it lasted. He had initially protested against the nap but eventually, I was able to convince him that I didn't mind - I was plenty content just relaxing in the greenery of his garden while reading a book I had picked from his library. Besides, the circles under his eyes were still present and he really needed his rest.

He scowled and I felt him shift. "I want to ignore them just for a little bit. It's likely Assistant Kang wanting to bother me about some tedious work-related issue. I've already informed the office not to bother me today. Besides," he paused as he lowered his voice, "I want to pretend that it's just the two of us right now."

I glanced down at him, noticing the small traces of emotion on his face. Jumin wasn't necessarily the most expressive but his eyes usually held plenty. Putting my book down, I cupped his face in my hands and smirked. This was Jumin's version of whining. He sounded so cute almost like a little kid, it was adorable. "Aw, my poor baby~. Jaehee's making you work on your day off."

I had just been joking around so I wasn't expecting to see Jumin's pupils dilate because _holy shit_. I knew Jumin liked saying cheesy shit™ but I never once thought he'd be so affected when _I_ said it. I was never one for being especially lovey-dovey like they always played in the K-dramas I watched so often but if that was what Jumin liked maybe I should do it more often? I also knew that if Jumin didn't pick up the phone, Jaehee would likely complain about it to me later. Remembering how Jaehee had mentioned that Jumin often flirted with women when it came to signing business deals, I wondered if he would be as susceptible if I flirted with him?

"Do you like it when I call you that?" I asked. "Do you like being mine? My honey. My prince. Jaanu. Mere dil ka raja." My face burned towards the end…I got a little carried away for a second and I hoped that Jumin wouldn't ask me about it.

"What do the last two mean?" He asked and I really should have seen that coming. I had initially been joking around but my mouth had ran away from me. I have never given any of my previous significant others pet-names namely because I always ended the relationship before allowing myself to accept those feelings but with Jumin it was different. With Jumin, _I_ was different.

"Jaanu means darling," I answered, not bothering to mention the full implications of the term. It was an endearment derived from the Urdu word Jaan which literally meant life. The fact that I had called him that so easily was a little concerning considering that we had only been together for a day. The translation I chose was rather safe but I was more worried about making Jumin uncomfortable with what I had called him next but then again was it really that different from him call me his lady?

"And the last?" He pressed.

I sighed since I had hoped that he wouldn't press for the last because I was very embarrassed by it. I forced myself to keep eye-contact despite my desire to look away. Jumin was able to say this stuff with ease and it would defeat the whole point of making him happy. I took a deep breath. "Well, it means…king of my heart."

Jumin was still for several breaths as he blinked rapidly. For a long moment, I worried that I had somehow offended him.

I opened my mouth, about to apologize for my big mouth when Jumin moved. He rose quicker than expected, his hand gripping the back of my head as he kissed me. This particular kiss was reminiscent of our second kiss in that it was just as overwhelming but this time I was better prepared. My fingers went up the nape of his neck before I lightly ran my nails against his scalp. I felt Jumin tremble slightly, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hips. One of his arms came up and held my mid-back as he guided me to lie down on the picnic blanket.

I realized then that we were in a rather compromising position. I could feel Jumin's body on top of mine, so close that he could likely feel my chest move as I breathed. His right knee was currently pressed up against the apex of my thighs and I wanted to squirm against him in an effort to get closer.

I felt lightheaded when Jumin finally pulled away, drawing deep breaths. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm just so happy that I got a bit too excited right now."

I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts as I processed what he said. "Maybe I should call you that more often if it means I get more kisses like that."

Jumin held my jaw in his hand, his thumb tracing my lower lip. "You shouldn't say things like that so carelessly. Whenever I see your lips, I think of doing something…bad."

Judging by the fact that I was sorely tempted to lick his thumb and suck on it, I had a pretty good idea of what he was tempted by. I cleared my throat because giving Jumin a blowjob was the complete opposite of going slowly. "Jaehee's probably left a voicemail by now. You should call her back." I pressed a light kiss onto the pad of his thumb.

"…Yes," Jumin replied, sounding distracted. I smirked in response as I watched him fumble with his phone. He really was so fun to tease.

* * *

 

Jumin suggested that we work on a puzzle together after dinner. I had agreed even though I was starting to feel tired again…I really hadn't slept all that well last night. I was relaxing with Elizabeth in my lap, feeling pleasant from the wine Jumin had poured me. I tried to stay awake but I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping and I had completely given up on helping Jumin, mostly content in just being there beside him.

"Do I need to put you to bed?" Jumin asked and I turned my head to look at him, realizing that he had long stopped working on the puzzle.

His question was amusing, making my lips curve into a smile. "What are you going to carry me to bed and tuck me in? Read me a bedtime story?" I was feeling flirty and wanted to see how far he would take this. "You never did put me to bed _last_ time."

He raised an eyebrow. "I would have if you asked," was his nonchalant but sincere reply. Something in my heart ached just looking at the honest expression on his face. Jumin really asked for such simple things sometimes and belatedly I wondered if anyone had ever bothered to tuck Jumin in at night. Perhaps his father? But he might have been too busy. I doubted that his mother had done so and the less said about his step-mothers the better. A part of me thought that Jumin's desire to take care of Elizabeth and then also me was just a projection of _he_ wanted - someone to genuinely care for him.

"Take me to bed then." It was only when I saw Jumin's gaze intensify that I realized how provocative my response might have seemed. Despite this, I refused to take my words back. Jumin meant me no harm though I knew I had to be careful. Even though I had to take MC's words with plenty of salt, the chance of Jumin becoming obsessive hung in the air like a bad smell. I had been able to mostly ignore it today but I couldn't ignore how easily affected Jumin was whenever I gave casual affection. The even more difficult part was that it only made me want to shower him with it - gentle touches, light kisses, running my fingers through his hair. It was only too obvious how starved he was for affection.

I was a little too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice how Jumin turned to face me, hooking his arm under my legs and around my back lifting me with an ease that was rather astounding. A bridal carry. Any arguments I had withered in my throat as I saw the look on his face. No one had ever looked at me like that -- such a pure adoration. "As my lady commands." His words were playful but possessed an undertone of solemnity. I found myself speechless, not saying a word as he carried me to the bathroom to begin my nightly ritual.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a few moments wondering what Jumin possibly saw in me to inspire such a look. I couldn't help but think that the only reason Jumin liked me was I was convenient -- because I was the only one who was there. Would he have fallen for just any woman who bothered to pay attention? Any woman who had no desire for his wealth? He could have just as easily fell for MC if she bothered to look away from Seven. I shook my head lightly as I closed my eyes tightly. Thinking like that would likely only lead to ruin, I was certain of it. I took several deep breaths, trying to regain my focus and stop myself from going down paths that would lead to heartache.

I walked back into the room only to see Jumin turning down the bed. Guess, he had taken the 'tuck me in' literally. It was a little strange as I got into bed as Jumin watched me with an intense focus, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I watched him cover me with the duvet -- going so far as to smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric. My eyes caught sight of the chair he had likely moved next to the bed, watching with no little amusement as he settled in with a book in hand. I don't think I've ever had anyone read to me like this before and I found myself not really paying attention to the words but rather the cadence of Jumin's voice. Deep and steady, soothing my nerves like waves smoothing over rough stone. It was rare for me to just watch Jumin like this without him noticing (well, without him looking back) and I found myself just memorizing his features.

My little slip of tongue earlier today was a lot more telling than I realized. I wanted Jumin to be mine and mine only, the feeling as selfish as it was strong. I reached out to touch his sleeve with my fingertips, watching as he paused and turned his gaze to me. I gently pulled at his hand, thankful that Jumin had placed the chair close enough that I could rest my cheek on his palm.

"Rani?" Jumin asked in confusion but didn't withdraw his hand.

"Sorry," I responded softly, barely above a whisper. "It's nice listening to your voice like this but I don't think it's going to help me sleep." Especially considering that I hadn't been paying attention to the story at all. "Thanks for tucking me in though." I moved his hand and lightly kissed the back of it before releasing it.

Jumin tensed before his fingers snatched mine back. "I almost don't want to go to sleep," Jumin admitted.

I laughed a little at the notion, maybe I should have tucked Jumin in instead. "Why not?"

"This whole day felt too much like a dream…I worry that tomorrow I'll wake and you'll be gone." His words were startling to me because I hadn't realized that Jumin was actually worried about that. He had admitted feeling some anxiety earlier but I didn't realize how deeply rooted it was. MC had offhandedly mentioned that Jumin was clingy and possessive but I wondered what caused that behavior. Jumin was one of the most self-assured and confident people in the RFA and while it was only human to doubt oneself, I wondered if there was something deeper going on.

I felt myself soften. "You can sleep here with me if you want."

"That wouldn't be appropriate --"

I snorted inelegantly. "That didn't seem like a factor last night. If you don't want to that's fine but I really don't want you to end up sleeping in that chair all night." Jumin hesitated but I paid it no mind as I continued, "You should change into something more comfortable. After all, we're just sleeping."

There were a few moments of silence before Jumin nodded; he looked at me one last time before leaving the room presumably to change. I slid over to give Jumin more room as I waited, debating whether I should check the chat for messages but ultimately decided not to. There'd be plenty of time for that tomorrow, today was just for us. The door creaked open as Jumin entered the room again, wearing a pajama set similar to the shirt he had let me borrow just days ago. It was weird to think that so little time had passed since then -- to me, it felt like I had been in Jumin's apartment forever.

My mouth curled into a smile as Jumin gingerly laid in bed, careful to put an appropriate amount of distance between us. He really fluctuated between overly prim to outwardly flirty and I wondered if he was feeling a little shy?

"Jumin, come here." He blinked before moving closer to me on the bed. Gently, I grabbed the back of his head and guided him so that his cheek rested against my chest. He looked up at me and I smiled, rubbing his neck and the upper part of his back. "Listen to my heartbeat until you fall asleep. I'll be here in the morning, Jumin, I promise."

He leaned up to kiss me once more. It was a slow kiss that made my heart melt and my toes curl. His gray eyes were soft as he gently kissed my chin, my neck and then my collarbone before resting his cheek back on the top of my breastbone. Jumin intertwined our fingers together, holding our clasped hands close to him. He exhaled slowly before saying, "I love you, Rani."

My heart skipped. And judging by his smile, I knew he heard it.

"Today only proved that. I was happier today than I have been in a long time. I think I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever meet someone who'd understand me completely and would want to stay by my side. It's selfish but I can't help but believe that you were brought here for me."

"Jumin…I…" I had no idea what to say. What could I say?

"Don't worry about answering right now," he murmured as he squeezed my hand. "I can be patient. Just know that I want to be the best man I can for you…someone worthy of standing by your side. I want to be the first person your eyes see in the morning and the last before you fall asleep."

And just as Jumin wanted, his eyes staring lovingly into me were the last things I saw before my eyes closed and I drifted away into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! this story is still alive though I'm sorry I neglected it.... SM has just been so popular that this fell to the wayside.


End file.
